A Headstrong China
by Cherry82
Summary: When China is forced to repay his debt from the Opium Wars to England, the nation encounters Arthur's black magic ways, and finds himself shrunk. Hilarity and angst ensues, and with the help of Hughes the butler, time will only tell.
1. A Chibi Mishap

Yao blinked as he tried to sit up. The world around him spinning, and him not feeling like himself at all. China had been serving England now because of the Opium Wars and it was his punishment.

He had come down to the dungeons where he suspected England to be simply because he was no where else in the mansion. It was near tea time and China had come with the tray as requested, and was not going to leave until England had taken his tea, but no amount of tapping on the English man's shoulder seemed to pull him from this strange state.

"Mister England? Mister England…I have your tea." He sighed and waited, but something was still making Arthur stay quiet. He was deep in thought.

Then came the bright swirling light and Yao had felt his body flung back slamming into the ground knocking the air from his lungs. He breathed deeply, and whined slightly. The next thing he heard or saw was England hovering over him.

"Aiya!" He started to complain further then paused something about the pitch of his own voice seemed not quite right. England blinked his eyes at the display in front of him. What was supposed to be the adult nation of China, was now a little boy, looking very much like Yao. He wasn't entirely sure, but hearing the little voice, it couldn't be anyone else.

"Yao...is that really you? What...what on earth happened to you? Oh my word, you must have been...you came into contact with my black magic." He stared at the child and crossed his arms. Oh what a perfect dilemma. Now what was he going to do? The boy glared at the nation and crossed his arms over his little chest.

"Well of course it is me!" Yao started to fuss and realized how even more child like he sounded which made him clap his hands over his mouth. He then looked down at his body, "You English and your magic. Ugh, Chinese magic is better," He started to hear his voice gurgle with the terribly embarrassing sounds of a child like sob. This was not how he had planned to spend the rest of his afternoon, "You will fix it yes?" China asked his large almond eyes staring up at England while he played with the end of his pony tail nervously.

England stood looking down at the rambunctious little boy. Normally China as an adult nation was calm and collected, and kept a smooth demeanor about himself, but the boy who looked no more than five years old was smiling. Arthur was not sure how to handle this situation.

"Um...listen China...I know how to handle my magic...don't be bad mouthing what I do in my mansion...and another thing." England stopped talking. He was forgetting he was addressing a small child, rather than grown nation. "Erm...sorry Yao...well...I have to look through my books and see exactly what we are going to do to get you back to normal. Until then...would you like some tea? Biscuits? Let's get out of here, and go to the dining room shall we?"

"Hmm yes...okay." The little Yao nodded not at all feeling comfortable like this, but nothing a good cup of green tea couldn't settle. Carefully China got to his feet-though they were much shorter than before he found it was not so much trouble to adjust to the difference. "How soon can you fix me?"

He found himself asking Arthur as he gripped his now oversized cloths tight to his chest, realizing that he had been sitting and so didn't notice quite yet that they would do him little good in this size. Smiling, he extended his hand out to the boy, and China took it. While they walked, Arthur noticed that the child's clothing were spilling over him, and nothing fit right.

"Before we get you some tea, it looks like you could use a change of clothing. Let's go to America's room and see if I still have any of his clothing that you can wear from when he was little."

They walked up the stairs, and towards Alfred's old room. The trip up the fine polished wood steps was very cumbersome and China battled between holding the trailing cloths and trying not to trip by gripping Arthur's hand, or rather arm. Walking inside, Arthur approached the wardrobe and looked through. China's clothing were very different from what America wore back in the day. He picked out a pair of knickerbockers, and a white button up shirt, along with a little brown vest.

"Ah here we are...come now, we must get you dressed, can't wear those clothing you have on now, much too big." He now looked at the offered outfit and going past his better judgment turned his nose up at it.

"I am not going to wear something so silly." He just couldn't believe England would actually even think he would dress his own body in such a brash style. England looked down at the child with a stern glance. He did not appreciate the boy's tone. Clearing his throat, he tapped his foot, and repeated his question.

"You very well can not go around wearing over sized clothing, and risk tripping, falling, and hurting yourself. Now, if you are not happy with the outfit I have presented to you, perhaps maybe a night shirt? I have very little options for you Yao, and I do not have the time nor patience for this."

He held the first outfit in one hand, and the white night shirt in the other. Waiting for an answer. China pursed his little lips balling his small hands. He felt like he was being cheated and that England was just trying to embarrass him into choosing. He debated going naked but had strong doubts about that going well and so begrudgingly snatched the white night shirt and then grabbed for the knickers deciding putting the two separate outfits together he could manage something a little familiar to himself.

"Can I have a needle and thread at least?" Yao tried to ask , not sounding too demanding, but his little voice was still drenched with irritation. Having the two separate items out of his hands, England looked at the child strangely. A five year old child asking for a needle and thread, this was absolutely ludicrous, and he simply shook his head in refusal.

"China...I am not about to hand you over a thread and needle. Needles are dangerous, and you are risking poking yourself. You will choose between the two, or I shall have to take other measures about properly dressing you...meaning, either you choose one outfit or...I give your bottom a smacking, and then you choose the outfit." He crossed his arms over his chest. "What say you?"

"Aiya!" China yelped clutching the cloths to this bum and tip toed backwards a few steps pouting largely and shaking his head his bangs flopping into his eyes. "I can use a needle! I do it all the time and I just want to make these cloths better!" He persisted on his quest, knowing that England would give in if he understood how good Yao was at sewing and surly being in a little body would not hinder that ability any.

Shaking his head again as if that would ward of the evil thoughts of being spanked by the nasty Englishmen Yao stood on his toes wriggling in place impatient to have this moment of uncertainty over with. While the child spoke in reason, and England knew that as an adult there were many fine qualities that the boy as an adult was talented in, he just could not agree with letting a needle into the hands of a five year old. It was wrong, and incredibly endangering. What if the pin pointed object fell to the ground and he stepped on it, impaling it through his foot. Shuddering, Arthur did not wanted to think of it. Holding true to his first response, he shook his head again.

"Absolutely not...now put the clothing on, do as I say, and then come with me down to the dining room. Tea time will commence in a short while."

"You are SO mean! Just because I'm Chinese and lost the opium war, doesn't give you the right to tell me what to wear!"

China whined and stomped his chubby foot flailing the cloths in his arms up and down against the floor. He was not at all handling this situation to well and certainly if he had of been a full adult he would have been very embarrassed of his own self, but he was not. He was simply concerned with wearing something that he wanted to wear. Some how it felt very important to him.

Standing looking down at the child, England was quite shocked and appalled by China's behavior. He was used to cheeky behavior, having raised America, but that was then, and the only way Alfred would have been corrected was being dealt with an extremely firm hand. He responded to the boy in a calm tone.

"China...I will assume you are meaning I am being unfair, but I stand by my decision. And, MY decision has nothing to do with your nationality, its just a manner of you simply being too small." He bent down and picked up the clothing the boy had threw to the ground. "You have no choice now. Put on the nightshirt, and come with me."

Sniffing once and still pouting as hard as he could China couldn't hold back the urge to kick the cloths and grumble in Cantonese. This was all Arthur's fault anyways. Though he wanted to think that England was actually meaning what he said, Yao still didn't know for sure if he was being treated like any other chibi would or if the Brit was picking on him. Huffing a little he squatted to pick up the night shirt and yanked at the buttons on the front not really caring if he got them undone or not.

England stood by watching. At least the child was being still about it. America would have thrown a right fit. He could tell the child was not happy, but he was firm in his actions, and waited. The boy slowly dawdled and took his time. This slightly annoyed Arthur, but he continued to watch. As Yao put on the night shirt, he noticed the child was having some difficulties. Kneeling down, England looked compassionate to ask if he needed assistance.

"Might I help you young chap?" The dark eyes looked up and he seemed to struggle with accepting this offer or not. Yao almost shouted out that he could do it he didn't need help but the more he tried on his own the more the buttons seemed to wedge tighter into the fold of material, forcing Yao to give up and shove the garment at Arthur.

"I could have done it," He mumbled looking away as his chubby cheeks were burning with hurt pride. This form was not fitting such a distinguished country as China was. Giving the boy a slight smirk, England composed himself and reached down. The night shirt was placed over his head, before the buttons were unfastened. Once this was done, he turned the boy around, and fastened the clasps. Turning Yao to face him, Arthur sighed...he had a moment, and missed little Alfred...but only for a moment.

"Now little one...it doesn't hurt to ask, and it doesn't make you any less of a nation. I know you very well could have done it, but I simply helped you." The cloths had a funny smell, something like cedar chips and river water.

It was strange and he couldn't help wondering if that was the smell America always carried with him. Sighing a little China studied the larger hand offered to him and inched over before finally take hold of it. England smiled.

"Come, take my hand, I will have Hughes make you some green tea, I believe we have some, and then we will figure on changing you back to your right old self." England held his hand out, gazing at the child while waiting.

"Do you have any dumplings?" He finally spoke up hugging closer to Arthur, not wishing to admit that he really was startled being so small. China had enemies and besides that China knew that it was the tendency of bigger nations to bully ones that looked smaller. He had been victim and oppressor in the past, and right he didn't very much appreciate this feeling again at all.

Holding the small hand within his, England pondered the question. Dumplings...what on earth were dumplings? He stammered in his response, and with the two walking, down the hall, they approached the stairwell and proceeded to walk down the steps.

"Um...dumplings...uh, I am not sure of what those are lad. I can see what Hughes can prepare for you. If not, then I suggest you try something we have here. There are many fine dishes."

England seemed very proud and sure of himself. Had he known that America told the other nations that Britain's cuisine was horrible, he might have whacked the nation over the head, but Arthur never had the chance to hear that. The two walked down the steps, and approached the dining area. Hughes met them both, and stood by the table ready to wait on both, his Master, and the young little guest.

"Ah Master Kirkland...and Master Wang...please have a seat. I am preparing some tea and..." Hughes was cut off by England.

"Hughes...be a gem and instead of the Earl Grey, please see if there is any Green Tea. Our young little China prefers it to English tea." He smiled down at the boy.

It felt just as distressing as having been told to wear the foreign cloths, but to be told that there would be no dumplings. Wang wanted to flop to the floor and have a fit. He had only been repaying England lately because of that damnable opium. There had been no reason to stay and chat or have a meal. So things had go on and Yao had not noticed or cared if England knew of the things he was accustomed to. The urge to sniffle and cry was also tempting but he could not do that, he was still china even if his body was not the right size. Pulling away from his thoughts at the sounds of the 'adults' talking Wang nodded fervently at the servant Hughes and gave his foot a stomp to emphasize his desire for the tea and then feeling confident enough released England's hand and reached to give the servant a firm yank to the trousers.

"And dumplings? Do you know how to make them…do you have them? England does not" Yao stated a little fury escaping as he pointed to Arthur. Hughes looked down at the boy, and then back towards Arthur. He then put his hands to his knees, talking down to the small little nation.

"Little Master...I apologize, I no not of your traditional dishes...I can try and learn if you really desire this so called dumplings...is there anything else you would wish for me to conjure?"

England stood watching the conversation between the two. While he did appreciate everything that his butler did for him, and his guests, he did not want the man to heed to a mere five year old. If it couldn't be done, China was going to have to settle on whatever was available. he would have to make haste and see about changing the nation back to his original form, but it would take time as black magic was not something to rush. Finally feeling like someone was actually listening to what he wanted Yao nodded his head firmly and persistently started to pat the butler hand as if to emphasize what he was about to say.

"Yes, yes please make it. Learn very quickly and learn perfectly and then learn how to make other dishes from my home, I can teach you!"

Wang started to speak faster and more broken English than he meant as the idea of having a little of his home here to comfort him was very appealing. Hughes took the boy's hand, and was about to go to the kitchen, but England cleared his throat and stood with a sternness about him.

"Hughes...now this is simply nonsense." He looked to the boy with condescending eyes. "Young man...in my home if there is not something that appeals to you, then you very well could go without dinner. America had been told of this when he was little, and I have no qualms about treating it any differently with you."

England walked to the table and stood by it. He was not pleased that the child was going to run his butler ragged into preparing something. Yao felt his face flush with anger and he stood with his hands once more into tiny fists staring England down- he wasn't asking for to much what was wrong with asking the butler since he after all offered to make more than what Yao had first asked. He was about to say so too when Hughes stepped forward, a sudden feeling like safety rushed over Wang and he instinctively wrapped his arms round the pant leg of Hughes and held on there tightly nodding here and there to express his agreement to what the butler was saying on his behalf. Hughes stepped in to protest, which usually never happened.

"Um, sir, if I may...I really do not have a problem fixing something for the child. It would be my pleasure to see that he is satisfied, after all, he is a guest." He smiled down to the boy, and China felt a little better.

"Yes…I am a guest" China chimed in finally feeling a little braver, but England did not like to be undermined in his own mansion. He looked to the butler, and then back down to the boy who was holding onto Hughes' legs firmly. Crossing his arms over his chest, he then responded.

"Hughes...you may be dismissed. Bring in the green tea for Young Master Yao, and see about preparing some chicken soup." He gazed at the child. "I assume that chicken soup is not at all terrible, and you may like that Yao?"

Hughes looking slightly defeated, but having no choice, released himself from the child's grip. He bowed down to Arthur, and then gave the boy a sad smile. He exited the room, and walked towards the kitchen. England saw the sour look on the boys face, and spoke to him.

"Yao...please don't be offended by the choices I am making. Now please have a seat...dinner will come along shortly, and we will have tea momentarily."

Yao tried to hang on tightly like a leach to Hughes but felt his small hands being prided away from his ally in this venture for home. for a while he stood not facing Arthur or the direction Hughes went but some where in the middle just staring angrily at a wall. the wall had done nothing but the wall could not scold or give mean looks back so China stared at it giving into the angry pout and stuck out his bottom lip. He heard stupid England and his stupid words , what good ever came from eating chicken in soup the way England ate it. cutting his eyes towards the adult , the boy tried to look as menacing as possible.

"I will just have just the tea thank you." He added the polite phrase to be a better person than Arthur. "And I will have it in the kitchen with Hughes," He abruptly decided and turned to march his small self after the butler and see about getting his way. He was not used to being thwarted in this manner.

Standing still looking at the boy, and then watching Hughes walk down towards the kitchen, England has a semi-smile turned on his face. The boy, nothing more than a child was trying to pull something off. More than sure something was about to happen, and England would be forced to take action, he stood firm, and raised an eyebrow. He then walked over to the boy, took him by the shoulders, and walked the boy to the wall and stood him facing the corner.

"No...I believe for your little cheeky attitude, an appropriate place for you to be...at least as of right now, is to turn to the corner, until I can figure a more appropriate way to deal with your sassy tongue. You are not grown up anymore Yao...you are just a child, and a small one at that." Kneeling down he spoke again. "I am not trying to be unfair, but children to me are to be seen and almost never heard. You keep up with that little tyrant like attitude, and you will find yourself over my knee in a matter of seconds. Twenty minutes you will stay." England turned back around and walked to the table. Hughes came walking back in with the tea tray, and looked hopelessly at the boy, and then back to his Master.

Anger, there was so much anger in such a little body. China felt his small self swept over to a corner. A corner! It was beyond humiliation. He did not care what England was saying, because he was China! He might indeed be small but he was the great Wang Yao! Still the threat of being put over that Arthur's knee was a balance on the other end that made Yao uneasy, not certain if the man would do it. Yet now having his face in a corner a dusty one too made Wang wish to spit at the mans shoes.

"'Ni zhe hun dan , gen wo gun !'," He swore under his breath in mandarin and kicked the wall and then punched it too for good measure. This was of course a very naughty word used by the boy.

England looked over to Hughes as he heard a slight clatter of the tea tray being placed slightly harder than one would expect. England had slightly heard what the boy said, but did not understand it. He looked over to the doting butler, and saw that the kettle had leaked some water. Cocking his head slightly, England strolled over to Hughes.

"Hughes...old chap...have any sort of recollection on what that child just uttered? Judging from his tone, it would appear nothing too nice."

He smiled at the servant, because he knew when Hughes was in his younger days, he spent quite the time in China, visiting and learning some culture. The man did not say a word, but looked at the elder nation.

"Oh sir...I...I haven't a clue what Young Master might have said, its not really clear and..."

"Hughes...tell me what he said..." The butler was interrupted by an angry and afraid China. The boy whirled round, frightened to be tattled on, and stamped his foot pointing at Hughes.

"'She me dou bu yao shuo!'" Now quite aware from the adults conversation that the butler could understand him he was sure this would be the best way to save his butt. Though China was tempted to go on and mouth off in English to Arthur and tell him what he had said, but he was just not entirely convinced that the Englishmen was bluffing about giving him punishment.

Sensing that the child was somewhat frightened, England gave his butler a more stern glare. Breathing out, Hughes looked to the little nation and mouthed a sorry as whatever command he was given from England, he had to follow. He leaned into England's ear, holding a hand, and whispering the words. The boy watched...and England's eyes widened.


	2. Wang and the Slipper

"Very, very bad Yao...quite the little mouth you have on you, you naughty little blighter." He clasped his hands together. "Hughes...make sure he stays right there, I have to retrieve something of extreme importance from my study." Hughes did not say anything, but was deeply upset at himself for telling his Master. What could he do? He had to abide by what Arthur told him.

At the tone Arthur took up with him Yao backed up into the corner now his hand sliding behind him for protection. His eyes followed the adult until he was out of the room before he ran up to Hughes and started swatting at the man's shins.

"Why did you tell him! I thought you understood me! It's not fair I'm not really a child! I don't understand why I China am being treated like this! Just wait until I tell my boss!" He felt a strange hiccupping sound leave his chest and now quite embarrassed pressed himself against the butlers legs to hide. Hughes could not help but feel slightly sympathetic, since he was the one that was sending the boy to his impending doom.

"Oh Young Master...I am deeply apologetic. You know Master Kirkland...he is very straight forward when it comes to rule and discipline...I have seen you here for meetings with the other nations. I just...I must obey what I am told and..." Hughes suddenly stopped talking when he heard a clearing of a throat. Turning around with the child in tow, he saw England standing in the doorway with his leather slipper in his hand.

"Hughes...please be a gent...hold Yao still...he is greatly in need of his comeuppance." Hughes had no choice but to comply. He leaned down, turned the boy around so his little bottom was facing England, and he restrained his arms tightly so as the child would not be able to get away. Leaning further down, the butler whispered to the child.

"I am deeply sorry little one." The butler shook his head, and England walked over, knelt down and started to lift the nightshirt, exposing the nation's backside. Tears had started to collect truly humiliating tears at Hughes words, it was not easy for China to deal with this sudden change.

When China looked up at England, he scoffed slightly. It was just the slipper, he could handle that yes. He had taken worse before in his own home, but somehow here and in this form, it seemed like it would be just as bad as his bamboo rod of 1000 punishments.

"I do not need your nasty punishments with dirty shoes!" Wang shouted suddenly as Hughes bent to do his master wishes. "I say it again, I do not!" He was shouting now and felt hot sticky tears already squeezing free from his almond shaped eyes. When he heard Hughes whisper in his ear and he sniffled and quieted a little. "_Wo yuánliàng ni_". He whispered back an apology, and tried to brave up to what was coming.

England grumbled. Never had he met a more callous nation, but what was worse is that China was usually good company. Never the less though, when he knew a child was in need of a thorough spanking, he was going to go through with it. Arthur then bared the boy's backside, and held an arm around the Wang's waist, with Hughes still holding the child's arms.

"Wang...you will cease any idle threats or raised voices in my home." He lifted the slipper in the arm, and whipped it across the boy's little bottom. Seeing as the child had earned it. Hughes looked down holding the boys hands and tightly grabbing the child's little fingers, squeezing gently. He squinted his eyes as Arthur smacked the boy firmly and effectively. He raised the slipper again and it came down swiftly upon the boy's backside.

Yao jerked and held the butlers hands back equally tight and bit down on his lip lifting one foot up slowly try relieving the sting. By now China had both eyes shut so tight that his nose had wrinkled up along with them. Completely wrong, that was what China thought, there was no need to be spanking him like this. He had only been asking for what he as a nation deserved to have in such a predicament. Under normal conditions he wouldn't have been so out spoken but these were not normal conditions that China was under.

Arthur saw that the boy was very determined to be brave, and bold. But he knew that even a nation as strong as China would have to succumb to the pain that is a spanking. As little as he was, when it came to attitude, no other adjustment was better than a sound slippering, and England knew this, having done the same thing to Alfred and Matthew.

Each throbbing swat seemed harder than the last time but Yao didn't cry out, though he did sniffle and grip harder at Hughes and wiggled dancing on his toes. As England gave the boy four more well placed smacks, he made sure to hit each of the boy's cheeks, and the lower sit spots of the thigh. This was one well placed spanking that he would make sure the child minded his attitude. Finally when the last swat hit and the burning throbbing of his bottom set in Wang let out a tiny hiccup. It hurt, it hurt so much and it wasn't his fault, at least he felt it wasn't. He had only asked what he needed considering the circumstance, it was just not fair that was what it was still maybe he had spoken a little brashly, but what great nation in there right minds wouldn't speak out when they found themselves shrunk into a chibi by black magic?

Once England was finished, he set the implement down, and adjusted the boy's undergarments and the nightshirt fell down covering the child, with the fabric slightly hissing on the well spanked bottom. He clasped the buttons and grabbed the slipper, and stood back up, looking to Hughes, who did not say anything. The small child had some sniffles. Hughes leaned down, and embraced the child, softly hushing him, and made sure to keep his gaze out of England's contact, as the nation was still slightly annoyed.

Right now China just wanted to find a quiet small place to be alone and had ever intention of doing so and felt better by having the large strong arms wrap him in an embrace. Wang gasped in surprise and finally opened his eyes before he slowly hugged back his tiny arms trying to bury himself against Hughes.

"_Tā zhishì bù gōngpíng_ " China suddenly sobbed against the caring butler, this was just too much for the poor child to take so suddenly. England looked down at the boy. He set the slipper on the table and sighed. The boy was quietly embracing Hughes, and not saying a word. Contemplating what to say, he walked over and proceeded to make the peace. Kneeling down, he cleared his throat.

China...I apologize...but can you understand why I did what I did? In no way did I mean to embarrass you, or make you feel like less of a nation. I punished you because of your refusal to pay me mind, and might I add, your language was inappropriate. How would you feel if you acted in that way to your leader?" England stood up and walked to the table. In that time the tea water had gotten slightly tepid. "Hughes...um...can you please prepare some more water? And um...maybe something sweet for Master Yang?"

Wang rubbed furiously at his eyes trying to erase the stain of the tears but only making his face and eyes that much more red. He kept on hand holding to Hughes, as he listened to England's apology. It was not the best apology he ever heard but it was at least some humility come out of the Brit. Though when China thought about it, he probably would not have been happy either if a chibi England was at his home, still he felt England's choice of action was brash.

"I forgive you," China said trying to speak like a noble person of the emperors palace, being that he was. Then turned to Hughes, "I can help you with the tea." Seeing as the child had made peace with him, England nodded.

"Well...yes, why don't you go ahead and help Hughes with some tea, I am going to head down to the library and see what I can do about a counter spell...get you back to your original size. We have a meeting of the nations in a couple of days...but don't worry, we will get you fixed. I will be back."

England left the dining room and walked down towards the library, and he would most likely stay in his study for the meantime. With him gone, Hughes looked down at the boy's who's hand he was still holding. He winked at the boy, and then leaned down.

"Come Young Master...you can help me make tea, and he paused and looked around to see if England was truly gone. "Why don't you go ahead and show me how to make dumplings. It'll be a nice little treat. And between you and I...keeping England out of the kitchen to cook is most likely a wise thing." He laughed slightly, and still holding the boys hand. "Shall we little chap?"

China nodded politely to England deciding he had best not try to earn a another reason to make Arthur swat him like that. IF he could act like he was being willing then things should go nicely, and with luck he could get back to his size before the meeting of nations. Turning his attention to Hughes China smiled, there was something about the manners of the butler that appealed to Yao, especially now that it seemed that he was the only allie for Yao's case here, though he still called him 'young' which was quite laughable considering china's age, but all thoughts of that left when Hughes leaned down and spoke of dumpling making. China felt his hand grip the butlers tighter and the other squeeze at his chest.

"Yes, that sounds very good, we will keep him from the kitchen." Yao felt eager to get to do something familiar and tugged anxiously toward the kitchen.

The two arrived in the kitchen, and Hughes rolled up the sleeves of his outfit, and put on a black apron, he probably thought he looked very silly to the little China, but he wanted to make it official as he would be learning to cook in a very different way. Looking down to the boy, he clasped his hands together with a smile.

"Okay...so...what do we need for these dumplings? We have all kinds of ingredients as I keep the Kirkland house hold fully stocked with many food items."

For a while Yao watched Hughes and found it curious his habit of preparation, even more curious was that he would cook in this fashion. It just was not Chinese but perhaps Hughes had been away from Wang's home land too long. The child nodded to himself, yes that must be it.

"Alright then, where are your bamboo steam baskets?" The boy looked around. He then began to list off a variety of items they would need. "We need _Jiaozi_ dough and for the filling, ground pork or beef. Some soy sauce, salt, Chinese rice wine or some of Mr. Kirkland's dry sherry. Also freshly ground white pepper, oh and sesame oil. You have green onion, finely minced yes? And we need finely shredded Napa cabbage and shredded bamboo shoots and two slices of fresh ginger, finely minced." China said and started walking around the kitchen counting off the ingredients on his fingers while poking into cabinets and things.

Hughes looked at the boy with extremely wide eyes. He was amazed by all the ingredients this so called meal called for. Counting upon what he actually did have in the household, there were many items missing from what they needed. He opened the cabinets and looked throughout. Taking down the salt, and white pepper he set them down. He also reached further and got out the cooking sherry, but everything just seemed like a strange name to him. Turning back to the boy he slightly chuckled.

"Well Young Master...it seems that I may have certain items, but I don't have everything we need. I have the pork in the ice box...and I believe I may even have beef. Tell you what." He leaned down and placed his hands on the knees and smiled. "Why don't you and I go into town and pick up the remaining materials? Mister England will be busy for a long while." He waited on the child, and smiled.

"Yes! Yes I want to go with you. I know of some good sea side shops for some of the spices and I can bargain and haggle very well." China began to speak with great enthusiasm his mind already feeling thrilled with the feeling of going out and doing as he liked for a while talking with people he was accustomed too, not giving much though that it would still be difficult to do so in this body he now had. "Hurry lets go before it gets late." Wang smiled and reached to tie his hair back tighter in preparation for the outing.

"Um...well...yes Mister Yao...but with the utmost respect to you and your culture...being that you are only five years old in physical appearance...I can help you with purchasing. I am not sure how we can come about with you being your current situation." He held out a hand, and looked at the time. It was almost three in the afternoon. A nice jaunt into town made Hughes feel at ease. "Come along...please, lead the way Young Man." Hughes held out a hand for the willing boy.

The sudden reminder of how he looked cause Yao to sigh and seem down cast but he nodded sharply getting that little determined look once more and took hold of Hughes hand. He was China he could do this and more size did not matter.

"Come then I know the best markets in England for what we are looking for, you may watch my skills." Wang smiled and pulled Hughes wishing the man to move faster, but doubted very much if his own short legs could keep up such a pace for too long, but he would endure, for the sake of the dumplings. The area which they would travel in London was Piccadilly. A fine establishment full of shops, hotels, and parks. It would not take them long to arrive, and Hughes let the child make way, because obviously the child knew what they needed.

"Alright little Master, here we are, lead the way." The little nation nodded, and took the butler's hand, and the two walked down.

Meanwhile back in Arthur's study, he was deeply ingesting some thorough reading. Needing to know what makes a nation turn into something like a chibi like person. Skimming the pages, he looked for reversals, changes, and other fix it spells.

"Damn...where is this spell. Yao is never going to forgive me if I can not find it."

The streets of London at this time seemed, quite crowded and dirty, but not nearly as bad as the inner cities of China. Yao knew those even better, and though they had to cut through Piccadilly, Wang knew the real spices would be kept where the ships were and where the opium dens were nestled back into the darker parts of London, and thus Wang led them away from the fine shops of Piccadilly into the east side of London.

"Mr. Hughes can you carry a lot of heavy things? I think I might not be able to carry our ingredients home, my arms are…too small." He sighed but felt a little bit light of heart once he started to smell the spices he knew in the air, yes they were getting closer now. Hughes looked down with a slight smirk, he did not want to make fun of the child. Nodding his head, the two walked, and looking down, he responded.

"But of course my Young Lord...I will do anything you ask. I am here to serve Master of the house, and any guest he has with him. I will say this though, I can purchase a basket to also hold our belongings. We will charge it to Mister England's charge account...he has many over all the shops." Taking in a deep breath, he could smell the spices from near the spice shops.

"Even back here in the black market?" China smiled in surprise his eyes glinting as he exposed the secret of where he was headed.

Some how he was becoming more and more fond of Hughes and was wishing he could come and live at his home once he was back to his rightful size. Yes, China really pondered the idea now but had to stop and think they were coming to where he wished to go the smells becoming even stronger than before and a few crates marked in his own language were coming into view.

"Haha, yes, even here in the black market. Mister England knows many people, and suppliers. Many imports and exports are brought to his attention, working with Mister America, and Canada. Well you know this Master Yao. So anyway...where shall we start?" Hughes stared out and pondered, then looking down at the child, he waited his command.

Back at the mansion England's eyes were getting strained from the many pages he had turned. He was about to give up hope when he turned the page.

"Oh, jackpot...oh bloody hell...I can't believe this!" Looking over the page he had open, he looked and saw in big letters. **Enchantment, Rejuvenation, and Chibi-Fication Reversals**. He furiously tore through the pages to find the correct info. He was sweating and smiling. He knew China would be pleased...but then he scoffed a little, heeding to a nation like China almost made him slightly upset.

The shock that snobby Mr. Kirkland would actually have dealings with the black market was almost amusing to Yao. He then shook it off and smiled at Hughes and guided him into a little doorway in the wall where inside was not so bright, some lamps were hung up here and there but it did not much good to cut down the haze of smoke from some men lounging about with hookas enjoying there fill of opium. Hughes was not entirely sure he should have mentioned the black market to China, but it was whatever. The child was indeed smart, and given his small stature, it wasn't permanent. The nation would be turned back, as England was doing everything in his power to change him back. The clouds of smoke from the pipes were making Hughes slightly nauseous, but it wouldn't be long before they left. China ignored the men sitting and went towards a little corner table further back where an older man sat counting his coins and testing spices that were being offered to him in small paper parcels. Looking up at Hughes Yao nodded.

"This is where we will start. I will need help to reach the table properly."

He followed the boy, and when the child suppressed a suggestion to be helped, the butler would be happy to oblige.

"Lead the way Young Master...I will help you with anything."

"Then…" China felt his face grow warm and he looked away, "Pick me up so I can talk to the man at the table. He can't see me from this height."

"But of course Master Yao." Hughes hid his smile and picked the child up. Normally when Hughes accompanied Arthur into town, the nation would usually do all the talking, and Hughes would carry the parcels. Holding the boy tightly, the shop keeper bowed

Yao hated to finally admit the problem but what else could he really do , and it would be much more embarrassing to go find a stool or a crate to stand on.

"Maybe we can get a better deal because I am smaller," He mumbled hoping that maybe some good would come from this. Hughes whispered to the boy.

"I would have no doubt they can heed to your wishes." The butler smirked while holding the boy firmly.

England flipped through the pages. This was it, he had done it. And all he needed was China to come with him into the secret lair, and then it would be all set. Bursting to anticipation, he ran out of the room, and headed down the hallway towards the dining room, but was surprised to see no one available. There was however a note from Hughes stating they went into town.

Though Wang Yao could easily barter and haggle, he started to hesitate- he was so very small, and maybe this was an advantage to getting a better price for what he wanted. And so with a shy manner Wang curled up to Hughes and wrapped his short arms round the butler neck and hid his face trying to seem as shy and helpless a possible while he whispered into the butlers ear.

"You ask them for me. I think maybe we can do better this way." He said keeping his voice very low and one little darling eye peeking out at the old man who started to assume that Hughes was the guardian of the possibly lost child.

"Yes?" the old man finally acknowledged them and made motion for them to approach. Hughes held the boy closely and looked at the shopkeeper. A slightly impatient looking man, Hughes decided that he would not waste time.

"Ah yes, well...I, along with my Young Master here need a list of ingredients and items in which to make a delightful dish and..." He was cut off by the man making a slight groan.

"Yes? Well...what will you have?" Seeing as he was going to be pushed to name off the items, and Hughes was slightly used to being told what to do he cleared his throat and continued.

"Um yes...well perhaps..." He looked into the boy's eyes and made a small little gesture. "My lad...do you wish to tell the kind gentleman what we need for today?"

"Yes!" China smiled and leaned back now hanging his head so he was staring at the gentlemen upside down, using all his charm and cuteness he could muster to get the old man to enjoy his company and think him a very adorable youngster, all the while stumbling over the names of the spices, acting as if they were hard for him. "That's what we need. Do you have some please?" China asked shyly returning to cuddling Hughes, hoping that this would work for him, if not then he would have to go for another tactic. Yao sneaked a little look at Hughes inwardly glad that he had the butler here instead of being all alone.

England looked at the note again. He knew the little nation would con the butler into going somewhere or getting his way the moment he walked out of the room. He went to the kitchen and saw that Francine the maid was polishing some silver, she looked up and smiled.

"Mister England?" She awaited his command.

"Francine...how long ago did Hughes and the child leave?"

"Um...about forty minutes ago." England nodded and walked away. He would just wait.


	3. A Village Jaunt

In the village, Hughes and China stood before the shop keeper. The shop keeper smiled at the child, and well dressed gentleman before him.

"Ah he is so cute! I will give discount. Whatever you want." Though it was a childish act China couldn't help but to clap his hands and smile bouncing in Hughes arms, it worked for his purpose but he also just felt like doing.

"Thank you!" China made sure to say so he sounded like a well behaved child and then waited eagerly for the spices and things to be handed over. He was sure Hughes was invaluable and once he was bigger in size, he would talk things over and see if Hughes would quit working for England. Hughes gave the name to the shop keeper, and once that was done, the gentleman placed all the parcels into packaging and handed them to Hughes. Looking at the boy, who was still laughing, Hughes spoke to him.

"Master Yao...I must set you down my lad. I need to carry the parcels, and we must get on to the other stores. Mister England will be expecting us...and maybe, just maybe he has found a reversal spell for you. Won't that be wonderful for you to change back?"

Some how the idea that England could reverse him back to an adult country, made Yao feel a little sad. It was such a foolish thing to feel but some how China felt it all the same. Hughes let the boy down, and smiled down, patting his head. Hughes grabbed the bags, and for a moment felt sad. He did enjoy the boy's company. It was almost like having little America and Canada around again.

"Maybe he hasn't found it yet, maybe I will be small longer, and can cook with you in the kitchen more." China said softly taking hold of Hughes tail coat to keep up with him better. This seemed to make the butler happier. He held the packages tightly, and then spoke up.

"Okay little one...let's not be too hasty...I do know that you'll need to be a big nation for the meeting. But...while I do like you this way, we should get going. Now...I believe we need the vegetables. There is a delightful cart down the way, come along. I think you said we need Napa cabbage, and ginger...and...bamboo? I do believe we also have to go to the spirits store...but I might have to refrain from you saying anything. Little children are not supposed to drink."

England was back in his study. He strummed his fingers on his desk, slightly bored. Just when he was about to get up, he received a phone call. Picking up the receiver, his face lit up.

_"Hello? Ah hello Alfred...very good to hear from you little brother. Oh...um the nations meeting, well it is coming up soon, but...we might have a little problem. Oh? Well nothing,...its nothing, I will share with you later. Okay. Um yeah?...yes, yes fine, you can stay for dinner that night after the meeting if you wish. Have a good night America." _England hung up the phone. He wondered what his butler and China were doing still.

"Yes, we must not be hasty." China repeated finding the way that Hughes worded things funny. He was sure Hughes was more comfortable speaking Chinese but they were in England so it couldn't be helped. We have the ginger, but yes the cabbage and bamboo is what is left, and I guess you will have to go in for the alcohol. They take adults more serious there."

Yao sighed a bit finding some of the limitation to being small difficult, one of them being how walking around was harder and made his legs get tired much faster. Whether he meant to or not Yao kept walking slower and was now holding to the very end of the butlers tail coat trying to keep up as best he could, taking puffy breaths as he trotted behind.

"Very well little one, I will get the necessary supplies left needed." He looked back and saw the child trying to keep up with his longer legs. Setting the packages down, he then reached down for the boy and held him. "My, my...but please forgive me for saying this Master Yao...but this day has indeed been a busy and trying day. Why with everything you and I have been doing, I would think that when we get back to Mister Kirkland's mansion...perhaps a nap would do you well?"

Hughes did not want to offend the boy, but yes, being that he was indeed a boy, and children at that age, and in that time usually took naps. He put a hand against the child's cheek and it felt slightly warm. The boy's eyes looked hazy as well.

"_Ngóh!_" China tried to say forcefully but as he reached up to try and push Hughes hands from his face he found his limbs moving much slower and weaker than he had anticipated and so ended up just grabbing hold of the butlers hands, "No, I don't need a nap. I can help you cook." He said slowly and tried not to sway a little as he stood still.

He surly shouldn't be tired, after all it was just a little body, it must behave like his adult one, napping was something he didn't really need, right? Smiling the butler released his hands from the child and then picked up the parcels.

"Okay then...but please let me know if you are indeed tired. We must get to the other shops, and then you can help me cook. I really would be lost in the kitchen without you." Hughes laughed. He knew that if he tried really hard, he could possibly cook what the boy wanted, but as long as Yao knew what he was doing, he nodded. The two walked and approached a vegetable cart with a kind woman working behind it. She stood waiting on what the two wanted. Hughes stepped back and eyes the boy. "Go on little one, tell the kind lady what we need, and how much."

Once at the little vegetable stall Yao stood a moment to catch his breath and to try and recall what it was they needed but his brain felt so foggy, he swayed a little where he stood and shook his head.

"We need a head of bamboo, and a shoot of cabbages." He said his words getting a little mixed up in his fatigue, a feeling he did not want to admit , he was the great nation of China. And he did not get tired. However any passer by even the lady at her cart could easily tell that he was just a tired little five year old who needed a cup of water and a nap.

Looking at the boy, the lady at the cart dug into her belongings and fetched a small cup of water. She smiled and handed it to him. Then looking at Hughes, she rose an eyebrow at him.

"My good sir...I do not know how long this child has been out and about today, but he looks very tired. Its not my business, but please see it that he is taken home the moment you are done with your errands. A growing boy needs rest." She nodded and handed him the vegetables that Yao had asked for, and they were added to the packages. She then reached down below and gave him what looked like a basket, but it had handles on it, to be worn on the back. "Sir...please, put your wares in this, and that way you have free arms to hold the child. He really looked like he wasn't able to take more than a few steps." She then looked down at Yao. "You listen to your elder young man...sleepy boy."

The cup of cool water was not rejected and Yao drank it slowly. The cup fit so nice in his hands, he liked how it felt compared to the larger sizes he had been dealing with during the day. He offered the cup back to the lady and felt himself starting to blush as she spoke to him. She apparently didn't know who he was, and that he was the great China.

"I-I'm not tired," He stumbled trying to speak to her but still tried to put on a brave face and stand taller and stronger only to feel his legs give out sending him to the ground with a thud on his bottom.

"Ah well...madam, it looks like the child is in deed tired. Thank you ever so kindly for the basket." Hughes put the wares inside and strapped it to his back. He then bent down, pulled Yao up into his arms and held the child tightly. "Come along young'un. Its time for us to go to one last place, and then off to the mansion." Nodding to the vendor, he spoke gently. "Thank you again my good lady."

The last stop which was where the wine was. Hughes simply walked in, got the wine needed and left. China was leaning his head on the man's chest. He seemed so small in Hughes arms. Though he wanted to protest, it was merely his pride that was feeling the sting of being carried, the rest of Yao was welcoming the strong arms of Mr. Hughes holding him close. With each step China felt his eyes dropping lower and though he tried not to the boys head flopped against the butlers chest. The small body of Yao relaxing and breathing in and out slowly as the steady steps lulled him into napping his eyes slid shut and his tightly clasped hand relaxed against the hold it had on Hughes vest.

It wasn't long before Hughes knew it, and he was walking to the mansion gate. He pushed it opened, and walked through, holding the now sleeping China. He set the ingredients down, and walked through the dining room, and towards the foyer. There was a sitting room to the side, and he walked in. There was a large sofa, and two over sized chairs. He carefully set the child into the large chair, having the boy curl towards the cushions. Taking a blanket that was draped over, he put it over the child, and tucked him in. Seeing as the child greatly needed a nap, he then left and walked back to the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen, he proceeded to put away the materials for the dumplings. He would not start anything until the child was awake. As he was finishing, he heard someone clearing their throat, and he turned around. England was standing in the doorway with a slight agitated face.

"Hughes...where were you? I was looking all over for you and the..." He looked around, and noticed the boy was nowhere in sight.

There was hardly a disturbance in sleep as Hughes had put China on the chair for his nap. A soft childish moan exhaled from Yao as he was moved and his hand slipped onto the soft cushion where his head soon rested. Wang was limp as a wet noodle and was so heavily napping that he began to have vivid dreams of being on the Yangtze River with his older brother Mongolia , trying to catch cranes, there baba, and boss watching from a great distance bother stoic stern and fading into the mist. It made Yao cringe in his sleep and start to stir fitfully as he tried to follow after them.

"Mm- ba ba- come back mnn" China started to try and call out as he slept.

England heard the little moans come from the child, but he did not want to disturb him, nor wake him. Getting pulled out of a dream is sometimes worse than being in it. He leaned down, and Hughes walked over watching the sleeping child lie. Arthur looked up with a almost compassionate look on his face.

"You know...he really is sweet this way. I know China is a proud country, and I myself would react the same way if I were turned into a child, but still...maybe this will give him time to reflect." He chuckled. "Oh I did find a spell that would change him back...when he wakes, I will alert him!" Hughes smiled at what England said...but the man was slightly upset, he wanted the boy to stay this size...it was so helpful and fun to be there for the boy. Something about this child was making Hughes feel young again, and he hadn't known why the attachment was so strong.

The fitful rest continued to grow as if some where in the small sleeping mind the connections to childhood and the sadness that remained with its passing were now stronger. The boy laid there, while Hughes and England walked farther away, giving the boy some time to rest.

A couple of hours passed and Yao whined and tossed on the pillow his hands now clutching the fabric tightly before a tiny tear started forming. Then without any warning Yao's eyes popped open and he sucked in as much air as his little lungs could take. He almost seemed like a baby bird against the pillow breathing hard from a fright. China was not one to show weakness, it was not proper, but being such a form made it very hard not to be just a little bit weak and helpless, as a baby bird would be.

England watched as the little nations eyes opened. He walked over, and smiled down. As always after a young child has had a nap, they are usually cranky and groggy. He spoke softly.

"Hello little one...I hope you had a delightful rest...would you like some tea?"

"Eh." China slowly started to feel his mind working clearly and remembering where he was and why he was small, sat up and rubbed at his eyes with a fist. "Nmm, Hughes cooking already?" He mumbled trying to speak clearly and forget the night mare but couldn't seem to get his limbs or for that fact his mouth to move right as if they were all weighted down, it did not please China. Hughes stepped in, and knelt down to the boy and smiled.

"Little one...I have not started anything yet...I wanted to see you get some rest because you were very tired in the town. Whenever you want, we will go ahead and cook. I shall retreat to the kitchen and prepare some tea now."

Try as he might China couldn't seem to think clearly enough to speak, and so gave his head a lopping nod in response and tucked his chin trying to wipe away the tired lagging feeling from his body with angry scrubbing to his eyes, which didn't seem to be doing him any good. Trying to look up at England now he squinted as if trying to force out some sort of thought out.

"You find it?" Said China, in sloppy English that managed to work its way out of Yao's mouth. Hughes looked over to England, and then England looked to the boy, he nodded his head with a smile.

"Yes I did Wang. It took a little while, but I have found it. It is a little complicated to change you back, but I am willing to do it because you have been so un-happy, as I would have expected you to be...so I am not sure...we can go ahead and change you back or..." Hughes jumped right in trying to prolong the change. He held his hands together and smiled.

"Oh little Master...you are so well rested...we can wait a bit longer, have some tea, and then get started on those dumplings you love so...after all...we did buy the ingredients."

"Yes we must see to the dumplings, I do not want to leave you with such a task." Wang said with a nod. being in such a small size seemed to make his thoughts even feel smaller and so he found himself being easily distracted as children often are. England seeing as the child made up his mind, nodded to both, and he understood that he could just wait until Wang was ready.

"Okay then...well...seeing as the both of you have an activity to complete, then I am going back to my study to get some things accomplished. Yao...we do have that meeting in two days...and it would be wise for us to get started soon. Go ahead and prepare your dish, and then let me know okay?" He nodded at the boy, and took a walk down the hall. Hughes turned back to the boy. He held out a hand.

"Well...shall we little one?"

"Of course." Yao nodded to England and then smiled up at Hughes, "Alright I am ready." He then proceeded to scooting off the plush seat and reached up for the butlers hand. It was hard not to want to smile when around Hughes, he was polite kind, hard working, and ready to serve. He seemed to genuinely listen to Yao and was also familiar with China. It set the little country at his ease. It seemed the more he was around the butler the more he wanted to have him stay, which of course was causing a great problem in his mind, he must return to his full size. "Hughes," Yao finally started looking down as they entered the kitchen, wishing he could find a good way to start this off. "I um…" Hughes looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Master China...is there something the matter?" The butler looked down. The boy had a inclination to say something, and had the most obscure face. Hughes was willing to do anything, because after all, he was there to serve. he had watched England walk off and now that the two were alone, there would be a little less pressure. Arthur seemed to scoff at anything new ever being made. As he waited for an answer, he repeated himself. "Little one...is everything okay?"

"I…" China swallowed. He didn't want to turn back, but he did and it made him feel confused. He liked of course being an adult and doing the things he know how to do, but he loved being with Hughes, and if he were to get bigger Hughes wouldn't treat him the same. "No…its not ok." He suddenly hiccupped and started to angrily rub the dampness away from his eyes with one arm as he struggled with the conflicting thoughts and feelings.

Never liking the site of a little boy crying, seeing enough of that with America when he was a boy, Hughes knelt down and pulled the boy forward. He smiled and nipped the child's nose with his middle and index finger, "taking the child's nose" and trying to make him feel better.

"Little Master...if you don't tell me what's the matter, how ever will we wipe that frown off your dear face? Come now, and I do have a rather upsetting bit of news I was holding from you...I do know how to make dumplings...there are British versions...and well my stint in China...I withheld with from you. I apologize." Taking a deep breath to calm himself China looked up and sniffed his mind pulling this information to and fro.

"Then…do you plan on ever going back to China?" He decided to ask cautiously, his insides squirming with hope and uncertainty of the answer. HE did not mind so much that Hughes could make some sort of dumpling version he would show him the proper way.

Hughes stood up and looked down to the boy with an uncertain smile. He hated to disappoint the child because he was butler to the Master of the mansion, and has always been to England.

"Oh poppet...I haven't been there in such a long time...I am unsure if I will ever to travel to that land again. Perhaps I can take a holiday and come see you. Would you like that?" Hughes knew the child had grown fond of him, and he was too, very fond of the child, but he could not simply pack up and leave Arthur...it could not happen.

"No I…I don't want you to come unless you can stay with me!" China suddenly found himself blurting out. Why was that in such a child like form he tended to speak before thinking about it? "I know you would be happy in my house, you can cook all kinds of new dishes and learn things or…you can just read the scrolls with me. We can take walks over the great wall, you wouldn't have to work as hard if you wanted to, and, and.."

Yao let his head drop he knew he was speaking very foolishly, it just seemed to take a lot of effort or maybe embarrassment to make himself stop talking like this.

"Oh little one, this will indeed be a difficult thing to consider. I don't know how Mister England will feel if I left and..." Hughes was interrupted by the chimes ringing. He looked up and saw that it was coming from the study. Slightly exasperated, he paused. "Young man...I need to see what the Master of the house needs. We will begin the dumplings in a little bit." Hughes walked out of the kitchen, and down the hall towards where England was.

It was even worse to be so open and blunt and then to have Hughes go off like that to help Britain, it made China irritated and he didn't want to stay and wait he wanted to follow and so started to move slowly to the doorway to try and sneak after him to see what was all so important that England had to call Hughes away.

Hughes walked down the hall and soon found himself in the study of his Master. England was sitting at the desk. He was deeply interested in the book that held the reversal spell for little China. He hadn't noticed that his butler was standing at the door. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me sir...you rang? How can I be of service my lord?" England read the last sentence he was concentrating on, and then looked up with a smile.

"Hughes...old chap, glad you have come. Listen...please fetch me some tea, and maybe a scone...I know you are busy with the young China...but I am reading this book and I know everything and it will be perfect. Is China okay? He looked slightly upset?"

"Well...he seemed a little apprehensive a little earlier...but perhaps the dumplings will make him feel better."

As quiet as could be China crept up the stairs, or more liked crawled up the steps seemed to huge and it was easier to crawl up them than to take such big steps to get to where Hughes and England were. He was not quite at the room where the adult nations were when he began to hear muffled voices. He would have been bold and got closer but Yao was afraid of being spotted and so hid behind a curtain just in case Hughes or a maid happened to come by. Quietly he placed one hand over his mouth to try and make his breathing quieter so he could hear what they were saying about him, for he was sure that was what the two were talking about, was him. Hughes stood and waited for England to stop talking. He then responded.

"Well he was excited to make the dumplings, but ever since we left the village, he seemed slightly upset...like he was having this strange notion to invite me back to his home. I mean...I live to serve you my lord...and to leave, well that would be out of the ordinary." England put the book down and gave his butler a strange look.

"He wants you to go home with him? Well...that's about as odd of an idea if I had ever heard one...but...what about him changing...does he want to stay as a child? How many meetings have I been to where..." England suddenly looked up slightly perplexed..."Oh my word...the meeting...its going to take place very soon, and I haven't prepared anything for it. Where is Yao? Is he still downstairs? Alone? Hughes...please!"

"I...I am sorry my lord...I told him I would be right back!" Hughes went to walk back, but something did not seem right...he saw something move beyond the curtain...approaching it closer, he gasped slightly. China had held his breath harder and when he saw Hughes face come near he hushed him sharply.

"Be quiet! I'm hiding from both of you!" China said feeling a little upset at hearing the older countries talk, it made him feel unwanted and alone, he would have gone off but didn't know how far he would get on his own at this size.

Hughes did not want England to know what he had seen. He turned to Arthur, and the nation had his back turned as he was looking out the window. Turning back to the boy, Hughes quickly apprehended him by the waist and held a hand over his mouth. This caused quite the reaction from the little nation. Walking briskly out of the study, he walked nearer to the drawing room, and set the boy on his feet.

"Now, now Young Master...please tell me just why were you spying on Mister England and myself. I alerted you I would be right back, there was nothing for you to be curious about."

The sudden feeling of being grabbed up shocked China and he tried to wriggle squirm yelp and bite but the biting part was to hard since Hughes had a good hold on him. Once he was put down China stared angrily he was not sure he wanted to answer. He wanted to make Hughes guess, after hearing Hughes not want to come with him, but maybe if he talked he could convince the butler to do what he wanted.

"I thought you and England were lying to me!" The boy stamped a little foot and looked to the butler. Hughes stared at the child slightly bewildered, and a little. Having nothing but compassion for the little rejuved nation, Hughes had no idea what to think.

"Young man...Master Kirkland and myself have nothing to withhold from you. We would not lie, and we certainly would not be sneaky about it. You know...I have been a patient man, but that was not in proper manners to sneak in on two people. Quite naughty if you ask me..." Hughes folded his arms and stood looking down at the child. China felt stubborn and pouted folding his arms.

"But, but I'm small and I thought you wouldn't tell me things." Yao tried to explain feeling that part of the reason for his anger was getting lost, and he had completely forgotten the real reason he had come up here and why he was upset with the butler. "I'm not being naughty," Wang added with irritation, Hughes wouldn't dare to get mad at him, Hughes understood him. Nodding to what the child was saying, but not entirely agreeing.

"I would never withhold anything from you, but you need to listen to reason. Would you be happy if you found out someone was hiding and listening to conversations you were having?"

He wasn't sure what to say because normally England would be the one to scold...or say anything a child was doing. Hughes merely stood by. He then cleared his throat.

"Little one...I am not saying you are naughty...but you did do something naughty." He knelt down and held the child's shoulders. At this point England who was sitting in his office and walked out to see what was going on.

"What's the trouble?"

Listening quietly but feeling fidgety with anger China tried not to look Hughes in the eyes. He didn't want to feel guilty for his actions when he felt he had every right to come and be sure, but also at the same time Hughes had a point, he would not be happy if someone were listening in on him. It was then that England came over and China felt eve more irritated and started to say something mean but thought about it for a moment.

"I'm talking to Hughes!" He then mumbled "go away." China was embarrassed that England would discover this so called "naughty behavior" and be angry too.


	4. Magic Mischief

England was a tad concerned with what was going on between his butler and the young China. As soon as the words came fourth from Yao's mouth, he figured the child was slightly uncomfortable and went to turn away, but hearing the last part of the comment, he raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"Excuse me? What was that young man? What did you say to me just now?" England never missed anything. China froze and went stiff looking away now his face redder than before and he reached to nibble one finger.

"N-nothing! I…I didn't say anything to you Britain." Wang didn't seem to say the word Britain very respectfully because he didn't but he was trying to sound like he was trying to be polite hoping England would buy it and both adults would stop picking on him.

"I am not accepting that Yao, not one bit. I alerted you of your attitude previously, and I thought we had an understanding...I have no choice but to give you a reminder to hold your tongue. You may be China...but you are no more than a mere child...and a naughty one at that!"

He grabbed up the boy and held him under his arm. Looking over to Hughes, he spoke again.

"Hughes...fetch me my slipper..." England held the boy, and walked over to his couch, and sat down. Hughes walked over to the fireplace mantle, and apprehended the slipper. Walking back to his Master, he handed it to Arthur. Holding the boy over his lap, England held the slipper, and held his other hand firmly on the boy's back.

"No No let me go you! Hughes don't do what he says! Let me go!"

China began to shout and wail, he didn't want another humiliation like this. He felt very desperate to get away and struggled as hard as his small body could. He wanted to insult England but was feeling uneasy about that with being over England's lap.

"Let me go now! Or I will take all your tea and, and, and" China halted, and thought about what he was going to say. He couldn't harm the tea he had to have his tea, and he didn't know what he would do with it any ways. "Put me down or I will kidnap your butler and Shanghai him to my home!" He suddenly started to sob, already dreading this spanking.

"That is it! Stop it right now..." England held the slipper, but became slightly aghast at what the child had said, and threw it aside, and decided on using his hand. He lifted it high, having it land crispy and smartly down on the boy's backside. "No more of this threatening, you are not supposed to be violent, but I have no other choice." His hand came down again. He felt bad, extremely bad.

"Ahhh…ahh…ahh!" Yao this time did not remain quiet at all and yelped and shouted in fright, as well as pain, this was not right and he kept struggling harder trying to kick his legs. Why was England always like this, and how come no one understood his simple need to have the butler return with him? Why could he not have his way? Slowly China's cries of anger and fright turned to sorrowful sobs of regret and pain as the nation's hard hand made his back end burn and throb.

England's palm came down across the boy's backside, and the boy continued to cry. Arthur held him firmly making sure the child was not going to get away.

"And we'll do very well without the kicking young nipper." Arthur's hand came down again, and England continued to speak. "I thought America had the attitude on him, but you are very well likely to top that." He peppered the backside with a couple more smacks, and then positioning him, held him upright, embracing him, letting the child sob into his shoulders. "I never meant to make you upset, or cry China...but land sakes...you really push me to! Now you calm down right this minute...you will come with me and we are going to change you back. No more of this nonsense." He rubbed the boy's back and held him longer, before setting him down. Shaking a finger at him. "Do I make myself clear?"

Yao clung to England tightly finding it hard to stop the tears, his bottom felt as scorched as a roasted goose, it was not fun and China wished England wouldn't be so strict. Looking up at England Yao gave a small nod knowing he had to obey and do as the Brit told him now, but he still felt sadly that he couldn't make the butler want to stay with him, it almost made him want to stay small, at the same time being small had got him into so much trouble.

"Yes, you do Mr. England," He sighed softly.

England nodded, set the child on his feet. He walked to the door, and Hughes who had unfortunately had to witness the punishment, approached the child, held out a hand, and embraced the boy. China took the hand, among the sobs. Looking back, England gasped. There on the desk, he remembered the book was laying on the desk. He ran over and grabbed it, and then had Hughes follow him, along with the boy. Arthur being very secretive decided not to have the reversal take place in his lair, but instead he would do it in the drawing room. There was adequate space, and a wooden floor. Leading the way they arrived.

"Hughes...please, be a gent, have China go in the center of the room. I must put on my cloak...this is going to happen." He gazed at the child. "Worry not Wang...you will be changed very soon."

For the first time since all this had happened China sniffled and held on two both adults and felt, secure between them, it was a nice moment that was not experienced very often. Now watching England go for his cloak Yao felt worried.

"W-will it hurt?" He asked hugging on to Hughes now wishing this would not have to be done and would be a simple fix of swallowing some medicine.

Putting his cloak on, England looked down with a compassionate expression. He wasn't sure, entirely as magic in the past was hit or miss with the Brit, but never the less, he knelt down and looked to the boy. Putting his hand out and taking the boys chin, with a slight raise, he smiled and spoke softly.

"No my dear China...it will not hurt...you will experience a sort of tickle feeling in your tummy…um I think." He said as he poked it with a finger. "I would not have any type of magic harm you...or anything...prior punishment excluded." Said Arthur with a slight frown. Hughes held on the boy's hand tightly. Standing back up, England gave his order. "Wang Yao…proceed to the middle of the room."

"What all the way out there?" China asked uneasily not really willing to let go of Hughes hand and so was trying to inch forward and stick his little toe out towards the center. He had always felt uneasy with England's magic, it seemed to unpredictable to him, and so he couldn't help but be very hesitant to step into place. Hughes decided to step in and help.

"It's quite fine Young Master...I will be with you watching, and standing by, and Mister England will make sure nothing disastrous happens." He winked, and led the boy to the center of the room. Removing his hand from it being intertwined from the child's, he stepped away. England then stepped in, having his cloak on, he drew a circle around the boy with a piece of caulk he had apprehended. He then wrote little symbols of ancient times. It was now ready.

"Yao...when you are ready...we will begin." England smiled, and nervously Yao pressed against Hughes and tried to keep holding his hand as it left his. China trembled a little as he watched England drawing the marks, and tried to remain very still in the center, he still felt unsure.

"Do it quickly." He answered the adult country, "Like a band-aid." He told him and put both hands over his eyes. Nodding, England stared at the boy, and then at his butler. Hughes stood back.

"As you wish." England stood back and he held his hands in the air. Closing them he spoke softly to himself, and then his eyes opened to a iridescent color of silver and bright green. It was almost frightening. Then he spoke some strange words.

"**_Antiqua spiritus vetus et novum, tum puero hoc verum est forma ejus. Ignis, aqua, ventus, et terram. Nos have a novus renascentiae_!" **

Once he ended with the chant...all there was to do was wait. Wait until the crash of lightning and roll of thunder commenced...and then the first rainfall. England stood and folded his clothed arms waiting. China waited shivering but after a few minuets of silence Yao peaked one eye open and dared to look at England and then down at his own small body. Wang frowned and stamped one foot and glared at Arthur.

"What is taking so long?" He was starting to think he had worried for nothing and that his first thoughts about Arthur and his magic were correct. England was just about to answer the boy, because it was taking a little longer.

"Um...perhaps..." He stopped when all of a sudden there was a striking burst of lightning that ripped through the sky. He stared at the window, and his eyes widened. it was a spectacular show. Hughes ran over to the boy and held him against his side. The lightning show kept up for a little bit...and then...loud cracks of thunder shook the mansion. England looked down at China. "We...we only wait for the rain little one...it is almost here."

China had never been to fond of loud thunder storms his home didn't have such violent ones, unless it was a tsunami or monsoon, which explained why he didn't like the noise and felt glad that Hughes came to hold him, he hugged the butler close and put his hands over his ears and tried not to cry.

"I don't like this spell," He whimpered shaking in the arms of the trusted butler wishing it would end quickly. Hugging him closer, Hughes nodded...he knew the storms were scary. He looked down and spoke to the child.

"I know...its a scary thing...course where you are from I can imagine the even bigger storms. Its okay...Arthur was scared when he was little too...just about wet the bed when I would check on..."

"HUGHES! Enough of the sharing...god! Anyway, I am sure that the rain will..." England stopped talking when he heard the rush of rainfall hitting the roof of the mansion. Beating down, he then turned to China. The boy was still slightly frightened. Something was happening. Yao almost smiled a little the idea of that Posh Mr. Kirkland actually wetting the bed.

"Did he really?" Yao asked with a smirk but jumped when he heard the rain start up and hunched down again panting hard and clutching his chest, it felt as if his heart would break threw from his ribs, it was almost too painful. He did not show any kind of hurt yet, still wanting to be strong. Hughes smiling at the child's interest.

"Why yes little one...and when he was just about your age now, he was such a naughty little blighter...many times he would stand in the corner after I smacked his little bottom for being so cheeky...and..."

"HUGHES! You are forbidden from sharing my past with China!" England huffed and puffed as he took off the cloak, and stood waiting. Smiling back at China, he noticed the child was grabbing at his sides. He looked back to Arthur.

"Master Kirkland...it seems like it has begun."

"Yes Hughes..." He looked straight to the boy and knelt down. "Be strong China...it will slightly tickle...but it might feel like a force pulling too." The story helped to distract Yao from the strange feeling , but the feeling was not at all slight or tickling, it felt to tight like something gripping and squeezing his ribs.

"It…its not. I don't like it!" Wang let out a terrified sob and gripped his sides even harder. England looked slightly worried. He knelt down, and slightly had Hughes stand aside. Grabbing the child, he held him.

"China...please...try to focus on anything than what you are feeling. The chant is extremely effective...your changing is affecting your whole body, and you need to understand this."

His eyes just watched, and the boy moaned. There was a light emitting from the child, and as Yao held his sides, there seemed to be almost like a stretching. The child was changing in shape, England knew this...but with this happening...perhaps the effect was not a tickle feeling, more like a hurt feeling. he could not stop it, what's done, was done...but this is what the child wanted in the beginning, he wanted to change.

"I don't like it!" He whined his hands pressing harder at his sides that were stretching, it seemed as if his body was not taking kindly to the abrupt change and was futilely trying to fight the magic, "M-ma-make it stop." Yao whined suddenly realizing he had dropped to his knees and was relying on England's support.

England had no idea what to think, The curse that had turned the nation of China to a small boy was nothing but awful the past couple of days. He had not been happy from the start, and now he was wanting it to stop. Scratching his head, he looked down at the boy.

"Yao...what are you saying? I am confused...I already placed the chant on you, and I am not sure what will happen if I do a reverse or stop it while the process is already in progress. You could be harmed. Do you really want to stay a child?" Hughes watched the child, and held him. He was not sure either.

Yao was panting hard now his face all flushed his skin looking like it had a rash as he quickly coated in sweat China soon found himself slumped and laying the butlers lap breathing in shallowly.

"I don't…I don't know!" He gasped and let his eyes shut for a while, the pressure in his body was so strong, he felt like he was going to die or pass out and each breath felt harder to take than the last. Until he sounded like a child who's lungs were filling with fluids and was going to perish over a sickness. "H-help me!" He wheezed before trying to gulp in air that didn't seem to be going into his body.

Seeing as he had to step in, England ran over to the boy, closed his eyes and held his hands over the nation. He whispered, but it was still clear what he was saying.

"**_Desine dolor, Desine dolor!_"**

Waving his arms vigorously, he continued chanting over and over, trying to help the child from feeling any hurt. Arthur opened his eyes, and watched as the child was holding on to Hughes tightly and very much upset.

"Please...try to hold on Yao...please be strong."

A sharp wavering gasping breath finally came through to China's lungs and his chest started to rise and fall more easily and normal. Yao could hardly hear what England was saying his ears felt numb and burning. The only other time that had occurred to him naturally was when he had eaten something Korea had offered which had given him an allergic reaction, which made China wonder if he was allergic to England magic. However he slowly felt his sense coming round to a more normal feeling and swallowed slowly , the pain easing away but also the changes in his body seemed to slow down as well, he now looked older than 5 but not older than 8 years.

"That…was not fun!" Wang finally spoke up.

England stood staring at the changed nation. He was slightly aghast...and very confused. The spell he had chanted was the right spell...but perhaps there was a slight pause in it, not having the child grow completely. Yao sighed softly, he didn't mind so much right now it was nice not to feel the painful pressure of one body quickly expanding and growing rapidly, whoever said that would not be painful was an idiot and never tried the spell before.

"It doesn't matter Arthur," Wang said with another sigh of relief, "I'm sure it will work out, I'm China after all." He smiled a little feeling like that fact alone would take care of the issue, besides he was at least a little older looking, maybe everyone would think he had found the fountain of youth or some such thing.

"I am not worried about it not working China...obviously it had some effect, perhaps it is just a little longer for the spell to take effect...my problem is, will you be prepared for the world nation meeting?" He walked around the room, and cast an eye on Hughes. The butler took this que to take his leave.

"I shall make some tea...there really isn't anything to do much now but wait. I shall have that ready in the dining room." He went to leave and then turned back to the older child. "Might we be able to make those dumplings my little lord?"

China hated it when the butler suddenly had to leave it was always some look England gave, he was about to let himself feel upset and was debating throwing a fit when Hughes spoke to him, he found the anger melted fast when Hughes was kind to him, and so he nodded back.

"Yes…I would like to do that." China didn't however get to his feet, knowing he must continue to discuss what he would do about the meeting with England. "I think I can handle going, and I don't see why anyone would not respect my position...right?" He asked England nervously.

"Your attendance at the meeting is completely up to you. I do not think that there will be a problem. I would very much like you to attend as we have much to discuss. So with that being said, I will be down in my study." He went to walk away, and then looked back at the butler. "Please Hughes, see that my tea is brought to me, and you two have a lovely time making your dumplings. I would be delighted to try one once they are finished. Please excuse me." England nodded to the two, and then walked down the hall. This left Hughes and Yao. The gentle butler looked down at the boy, and held out his hand.

"Enough of this enchantment talk Young Master...let's retreat to the kitchen quarters...I believe it has been quite the day, and I surly know the grumble of a boy's stomach." He poked the child's stomach, but kept his cool demeanor. Straitening up, he held himself in high regard. "I am sorry little Lord...let us go." China nodded to England.

"Then I will attend," He felt certain there would be no problem either and so turned his attention to Hughes once Arthur had left. He smiled a little at the funny gesture of affection and was glad for the chance to make dumplings. "Yes I've had enough of magic for a while." Yao nodded and slid his hand into Hughes's "Some time in the kitchen will set me right I'm sure." The eight year old decided sounding so grown up of course , which made him look quite funny.

"Very good little one. Let us make some delightful food. And perhaps...just maybe, we will let Master Kirkland have some, but that is only a maybe, and between you and eye." He winked at China, and the two walked to the kitchen. Hughes put on an apron, and then looking down to the boy, he grabbed another one, folded it appropriately, and handed it to the boy. "So you don't cause any harm to your outfit my Lord."

That little wink made Yao smirk and he nodded to the butler and took the offered apron. He couldn't help but enjoy the little secrets he and Hughes had. It made him laugh as the younger shrunk country felt better.

"I wonder how fast I will grow now with the spell being slowed, not that I complain, that spell is just as annoying as the Chinese curses Mongolia tried to chant over me." Wang huffed a bit and tied his apron on. Hughes watched the boy struggle with the apron and walked over, kneeling down.

"Here, let me help you little one." He turned the boy around, and took the strings, tying in a nice and simple knot. Standing back up, he smiled down to the boy. "So...Mongolia sounded like a bully to me. Hmmm...I think we are all set Master China. Where shall we start?" It was a little irritating to have help yet it also made China feel pleased, special even and he tried to hide his smile as he looked up at the butler.

"Yes Mongolia was, but he was my brother," He sighed a little and then shook the thoughts away, "I like to start with the dough for the dumplings," Yao stated as if announcing some great truth. Hughes had to hide some of his laughter.

"Ah, brothers...my brother Reginald was the same type of bully. Always managing to get the both of us into some sort of mischief. Anyways, yes, let us begin with the dough." He reached into the cupboards and got some flour out. Setting it on the counter he looked to the boy and smiled. His mental process of planning the steps for the dough was paused upon hearing Hughes comment.

"You have a brother too?" Some how this surprised China.

He just had not thought of it. Hughes seemed to be his own single entity, a being created from magic for the soul purpose of serving Arthur's house. He was mysterious and almost seemed not to have a past until he would speak candidly with Yao, something the butler did not seem to do at all for Arthur, who would get very straight forward, some what mechanical responses. This new information now caused Yao to think more deeply and he could help but ask more questions.

"Do you have sisters too? What about your mother and father? Do you get to see them any more?" China suddenly felt a deep seated emotion of injustice if Arthur didn't let his butler see his family, and if this was so he was going to rectify the situation.

Hughes gave the boy a sentimental look. He was rather surprised in himself because he never usually shared personal information with anyone, it was never a topic of conversation because Arthur had better things to do. In a way, the butler was very happy to share information of the past and relay anything about his life.

"Yes Little Sir, I have my brother Reginald, and our younger sister Edaline. My parents, rest their souls passed on many years ago, when I was a younger man. I don't see my siblings as often as I would like to since I work for Master Kirkland, but its fine...I am happy here. Um...what else do we need young man?"

"What you don't see them? But families should be together! Where are they? Are they alright? Why did your parents pass on? I hope they have a proper memorial site."

Yao felt terrible distressed his own heart aching for his siblings, some left at his house others kept away from him. He dearly hated being apart especially from Hong Kong. All these thoughts made it difficult for China and he stood now rubbing a flour covered hand at his chin not quite hearing Hughes questions about the next step in there preparations for the dumplings. The butler dropped down to his knee, and took the boy close to him. Seeing as he was upset, the butler calmed him down.

"Master Yao...my family understands why I don't see them. My brother is a respectable Judge out in Scotland, and my sister is in the states. She works as a nanny. We have gotten together several times in the past, but its not like they aren't busy themselves. And my parents...they have a very nice burial, and are remembered very well."

He looked over at the clock, and then walking over to the table, put his hands in the flour. Taking a bit between his fingers, he walked back to China, and rubbed a little on the child's face, and dotted his nose. Smiling, he wanted nothing more than the child to be happy.

"Come now little one, enough of these questions. Please don't think that I am not happy here. My lord treats me with respect and I get along well with him, and the other staff. If it would make you feel better...I can take holiday and visit with you once you are back to your original size. Which shouldn't take long."


	5. Making Dumplings

To be comforted when China himself wanted to help and comfort Hughes, it seemed so silly, but maybe it was alright this way. Yao found he liked the way Hughes would come and hug him like that. Not many people did hold China close like this, they would not dare, or it was just not done. Korea was a little too touchy feely for Yao's taste at least. Hughes on the other hand, he did it just right, which always made China hug him back. He couldn't help however smiling after realizing what the butler was doing with the flour to his face, and he was about to do something in a playful retaliation when Hughes made his suggestion.

"Are you serious, would you really, like take your holiday to visit me?" China felt giddy inside with the idea and blushed as he held his hands close to his chest as he held the idea feeling like it was sacred. Clapping his hands together to remove the rest of the flour from his hands, and standing up, wiping his hands on his apron, he snickered slightly.

"And why not little one? I am allowed holiday. England is not such the tyrant you think he is, or I only assume you think of him like that? Forgive me for being so blunt...it doesn't seem like you take a liking to him very much. But to each his own." Looking around the room, he knew that England was still busy, preparing for the meeting that would commence in only a day now. "Um...sorry my Lord...shall we continue?" Hughes looked to the boy. China pouted and looked at his shoes.

"Well…of course I don't' really like England. He…he is, um…he is..." Yao decided he wouldn't say it, just in case, after all Arthur was helping him to un-shrink. "Yes lets continue!" He took a breath and tried pushing the feelings away and just enjoy the idea of Hughes coming to visit in the future. "We can work the flour into dough and then roll it out thin, we should have the meat cut up and ground and chop the bamboo sprouts and grate up the herbs."

"Your opinion about Master Kirkland is your own little one...I am not saying a word. Anyways, yes okay. Yes well...why don't you roll out the dough, and I will go ahead and cut up the meat, and prepare the vegetables. I know you are capable of more than the dough, I just don't want you to cut yourself."

He walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Taking out the meat and veggies, he set them on the counter. The walking to the cupboard, he pulled out the appropriate herbs.

"Thank you Hughes." China was glad Hughes wouldn't tell on him "England just shouldn't have brought that opium to my home. " He mumbled while working the dough and glanced over at the meat and other ingredients. Yao felt capable of handling the knife, but Hughes seemed to want to take care of that "Now let me know if you need my help with the meat." He tried to encourage his involvement with that part, after all it was a knife not like a crate of fireworks or some weird magic that shrunk you.

Hughes sliced up the meat, and fed it through to the meat grinder which was in the kitchen. Once that was accomplished and the meat was in its correct form, he put it aside in a bowl. Taking the sharp knife in his hand, he began cutting the bamboo shoots in the appropriate way, and would occasionally look over at the boy who was working steadily kneading the dough.

"The meat is all set young man...now, for the spices...what shall we have to use for this very delightful meal? I do know for a fact, that I prepare the meals for Master Arthur, and he is very appreciative, and I know he will be very impressed with what you are doing."

Having worked the dough carefully Yao had become lost in the task feeling very relaxed and had started to answer Hughes in Mandarin but stopped himself when he heard the butler speak to him in English, which made him realize how much he did miss his own home, but he had to pay back England there was no other way. Letting out a pent up breath China set his dough aside and dusted his hands on the apron and studied the raw herbs.

"I don't much care if Mr. Kirkland likes my food." He said almost snippy like but deep inside he hoped England would love it and then choke and die on it. The idea made him grin as he gathered the ginger and things. Hughes was amazed at the child, and there was a moment that he sort of understood what the child was saying in his native tongue, but he just smiled and watched the boy. He saw a smile form on the child's face.

"And whatever are you smirking at little one. While I know very well you are proud of your dishes...you mustn't talk in such a way...after all England is my Master...there is some good in him." China was greatly enjoying his thoughts of England dieing it would solve so many of his problems, and even though he doubted that England would casually die since he had not died from his own cooking, but still Yao enjoyed the idea and turned his cheeky face up at the butler. Hughes took some of the spices from the boy, but something was different. Yao looked like his face was sweating, this made Hughes a little concerned. "Young Master?"

"I'm just smiling." Yao answered then when he heard the change of tone from Hughes and looked puzzled and tried to figure what had just happened. "Is something wrong?" He asked concerned the emotion causing his breathing to pick up, or maybe it was the heat in the kitchen, but surly Hughes hadn't already started the fire in the stove. Hughes could not stop looking at the boy. He had a glow about him, and perhaps it was just the after effects of the curse, but he was a tad bit concerned.

"Smiling or not little one...but you looked slightly flushed...stay there for a moment." Hughes ran to the sink basin and ran the water. He ran a cloth under the faucet and ringed it out of its excess water. Hurrying to the boy, he applied the damp cloth to the child's forehead, but stood back a bit. "Oh dear...little one...you are burning up...I must fetch...I must get Master Kirkland."

"No I'm fine, I don't feel bad." China whined starting to feel frightened and took heavy breaths his lips parted slightly to try as he tried to calm himself. "I want to finish cooking." He said finding his eyes becoming moist with a few irritated tears. Hughes was kind and cared but he really didn't want to have more magic cast on him. It only seemed to makes more weird things happen, and after the last attempt to make him older Yao was very nervous to get more magic things done to him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to think bad things." He whimpered and rubbed at his eyes hoping that maybe it was just something weird about the magic that Arthur used and that if he apologized he would go back to normal.

"Now, now young lad...there is something the matter, and it could be the after effect and you may be changing back to your original size soon. Please don't be so dead set on getting this meal finished, we need to have Mister England see you."

Hughes walked over to the chimes that lead to Arthur's study, and normally it was the other way around with England calling for his butler. Within the next couple of moments England came down the hall in a huff. He stood by the door and saw the boy, and then looked at his butler.

"Hughes...when did he start to get like this?" He knelt down at the boy and felt his forehead. It was clearly parental at this moment. Having raised America, and the boy who developed many colds, he needed to step in.

"We were cooking my lord...and he just started to emit this glow...do you think this is perhaps the spell working its magic?" Shaking his head England knew that there was more to be done with China growing. It just needed to be completed. Despite his best effort China started shaking when England came over and both adults were hovering over him. His face had started to feel hot to himself and while waiting had tried to look at himself against the reflection of a near by spoon. Even in the tiny object China could see that he was indeed flushed and glowing it had made him want to cry.

"Mr. England I'm sorry." He suddenly said trying not to sob. "I was just thinking naughty things. I didn't mean to make the magic do weird things, it's not my fault!"

He tried to explain with as much strength to his voice as he could. Though he didn't want to rely on England who had given him so much trouble in his own house, he found himself holding to the bigger countries arm. Leaning down, and grabbing the boy up in his arms, he walked over to the counter top and Hughes cleared away the items that were laying there. He set the boy down, and felt his cheeks. They were indeed flushed, and Arthur was worried. He calmed the boy down.

"Naughty? Yao...you weren't doing anything naughty. And as for the magic...its ancient...this is how it works. All along when I was in my study, I was reading over everything, making sure this would not harm you. While it does not feel good, it is not going to permanently hurt you poppet."

"Sir...perhaps some water will make him feel better." Hughes walked over to a pitcher and poured it into a glass. He handed it to England who then held it out to the boy.

"Here...have some little one..." China sat there feeling awkward at the attention and then looked wide eyed at England.

"What you …you did it on purpose and you knew it was going to feel bad? But you said…you told me it wouldn't feel bad! You did it on purpose?" China started to gasp in hysterics, it had just been a little to much for him to handle in such a small size, and with the past bad relations with England and them both over coming the opium wars, it was just not easy for Yao to comfortably trust Arthur, though he had little choice.

"No! Yao...that wasn't my intent...something happened, you got in the way of one of my chants...I had no idea you were around, this whole time, I had NEVER wanted anything like this to happen. the reversal...I never knew the exact complications. Please...don't be angry little one."

England had to walk away...him and the nation had always had an issue with disagreements and with the long ago Opium war. He clenched his fists, just wanting the little nation to be himself again. Turning back to the boy, he looked saddened.

"What do you want me to do? Please...how can I make this better...its apparent you assume this is all my doing Yao Wang!"

It was to late now to hold back tears and China even though he knew it was such an unmanly thing to do was crying hard heaving and rubbing furiously at the tears with the palms of his hands his black flopping around his face. he didn't know what he wanted, not really, at least not at the moment, he was just upset and scared beyond reason. Some how it felt even worse when England actually moved away from him as if he was being cast aside silently told he was a hopeless case. That idea made China feel even worse the way he used to feel when Mongolia would be so mean that Yao would run off to hide some where in the palace or even outside by the shrines. The mix of memories and the present conditions made Yao sob harder still before he tried to reach out a shaky hand blindly.

"Don't leave me!"

England stood looking at Hughes, but the moment the child reached out a hand, Arthur's heart melted. A bold and firm nation, England did not want to seem like the enemy...he would now do everything in his power to make sure the little nation turned back to the appropriate proportions. walking over to the boy, and dropping down to one knee, he held his arms out, and motioned for the child.

"Yao...please...come here...please...try to calm down. I don't want you to be upset. Come here little one, and we will find a way to make it better. I promise."

This time Yao caved into the comfort ignoring his inner demand of pride and allowed himself to come to England's outstretched arms where he tried to strop crying and worked to imagine that he was in the arms of his first emperor the one that had cared about him most.

"I'm sorry England…" China hiccupped and then pulled away from England, partly because he felt so hot and because he was embarrassed of his actions. Being small shouldn't change how he reacted to things, but it did probably because it was a stressful thing when you were not expecting to suddenly become young again.

Arthur held the boy until the child pulled away and said something in Cantonese. He assumed it was something gentle because the boy was not giving off any attitude. He stayed close to Yao and held out a hanker chief to the boy, and wiped his eyes.

"It's alright poppet...please...what else can I do for you? Do you know of anything in your culture...any ancient customs that would make you feel better?"

Grateful for the handkerchief and feeling a bit odd at Arthur showing concern for him. It was nice but different and china didn't feel like he knew how to respond properly to him after all the two countries had been at odds with each other for a while, and now it seemed so, well nice.

"I…" He tried to think what to ask for that Arthur could even attain doing.

Right now though something soothing like his own cloths and a small bowl of green tea with a finished dumpling seemed nice but Yao was starting to not trust himself to ask for it, what if England was just pretending to be kind, still he couldn't help but enjoy the kindness. Seeing as the boy was slightly hesitant, England stood back, and gave the child some space. He still smiled down at the boy.

"Um...well Yao...I can give you some time, or...um...we can do something. I can...um oh..." England looked over at Hughes.

"Hughes, old chap, can you please make the young one some green tea?"

"Of course Master Kirkland." Hughes bowed and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen again. Arthur turned back down to the boy.

"Will that make it somewhat better. Do you suppose I can take a stab at these dumplings?" He half smiled, not sure of what the boy would say.

It almost made Yao panic to see Hughes leave- or to have England stand away form him- it must be the fever it was making feel jumpy, something China didn't like to feel and he tried to settle his mind before answering England.

"T-tea is good, makes you calm and…" He rubbed at his sweaty forehead and tried to fan his face with one hand as he though about it, "I…I guess you can." He was not sure if Hughes would like that so much but for now China felt to out of sorts to argue about it to much.

"Can you.." He halted his request, he wanted to feel safe he wanted something, comforting, he almost had wanted to ask to be held, but was just feeling so shy about asking, and with irritation tried to hide his face.

England watched the boy, and as shy as he was feeling, he dropped down to one knee, so that the child would feel slightly better, and Arthur knew that being at the child's height might make him slightly less anxious. He reached out a hand, and held the child's face.

'What do you need poppet...how can I be of service. Anything in the past, let's put aside, this is a whole other situation, and I want to help you in any way possible. What do you want little one?" He watched the boy, and a wave of memories came through to him. Wishing America was still young, he wanted so much to pick little China up into his arms, but he was not sure what the boy would say.

It seems like the air around him was hard to breath, and china had to take large shaky breaths as he looked at England. Yes right now in this place they both must put down the weapons of there past and handle what was put before them. He quietly let his head bob in agreement before he reached out to Arthur.

"H-hold me. This is so scary and I-I don't know how to handle it by myself, I am China I have faced many dangers in the past. I have always been stern and brave, now I'm so small again. I don't want to rely on you, but...I need you Arthur."

Seeing as this was the best compliment he was going to get, because of their past, England bent down to the little nation, and instead of just standing there, he lifted the child up into his arms, and walked over to the large bay window that was in the dining room, and sat down in its window seat. He held the boy, and embraced him closely.

"Scared as you may be...I am here. Just let the feeling pass. Hughes will be back with some tea very shortly. In the meantime...do you have anything on your mind. Things from the past, haunting you?" China felt his skin prickle up as if he had a chill and he rubbed at his arm quietly averting his eyes from England.

"Um, well." He didn't want to answer that question, but some how he felt compelled to do so and began squirming in England's lap. Though England was being very good to him, taking time to listen caring for him China was not so sure he could really trust him. Yet he had no choice in the matter and so he would. However there is a great difference between trusting someone and telling them deep feelings and thoughts. "I might maybe a little small tiny bit." Yao squirmed harder with the inner discomfort at trying to cope with communicated the thoughts of his past that had been troubling him since becoming small.

Listening to the boy, England just held the boy, and breathed deep. He knew China was not going to divulge everything. Something about the child was slightly standoffish, but he was willing to do anything...after all...the magic that he had been toying with, had managed to have the child become what he was. Somehow England's voice and gestures now felt soothing, it normally didn't have that effect on Yao either way China felt grateful and relaxed a little in the bigger nations arms, and almost whined when he was moved to sit and have tea. He could never truly complain about having tea, especially when Hughes was serving it, Yao had come to feel close to the butler and liked having him close. Just as England was about to respond, he looked up and Hughes was walking in with the tea trolley. He smiled.

"Ah Hughes...very good." He held the boy in his arms, and embracing him, he spoke to Yao. "Here little one, let's have a seat at the table, and we will have some tea." He set the child down in his own seat, and then England walked over to the head of the table. Hughes served the boy, and England the green tea. "Thank you Hughes."

"Your welcome sir...and I have a somewhat little surprise for Young Master Yao. I took a little longer in the kitchen, and wanted to surprise you with something. Because of my past, visiting your land, I did happen to whip up a little dessert." He walked to the trolley, and took a silver covered platter and presented it to the boy with a smile.

"Little one...perhaps some steamed pears? I have them filled with honey and Chinese dates. I do hope you enjoy." England looked at the boy, and then back at Hughes. He nodded, and the butler stood by, hoping the child would like it. Perhaps make him feel better.

"F-for me?" China stammered looking down now at the silver tray that Hughes had prepared for him. A great urge to blush or cry wrung through the boy as he tried to think of the words to thank the butler . The butler looked down at the child and nodded, bowing slightly. He then stood by England, but still close to the child, and then also responded.

"You see Young Master, I live to serve any guest that comes to my master's mansion...and I cherish the moments while they are here. Please, indulge in the treat that I have prepared, and enjoy the tea." He waited and watched. England picked up his tea cup and sipped from it watching and hoping the child would enjoy. Hughes had also made some raspberry scones fro his master, and Arthur took one biting into to happily.

"M`hgòi". Yao thanked Hughes quietly with his head down respectfully to the butler it was a normal gesture in his country when one was truly grateful.

Then just as quietly China dipped a finger into the glaze of the pair and popped it into his mouth smiling a little. He then repeated the action just dipping his finger into the pair treat and sucking the taste in while holding on to his tea cup with his free hand. He sat quietly like this enjoying the pear, not really wanting to spoil the treat by eating it in haste. It had seemed like such a very long time since he had even tasted anything this nice at his own home, being his economy had gone down since all the past troubles, taking time to make nice things was just something he had not done. Arthur and Hughes watched the boy, and smiled at each other. Then, the butler knelt down to the child in the seat and spoke to him in a kind manner.

"Ah, little one...there are more in the kitchen, go ahead and eat to your heart's content. I know you are savoring it, but that's why I made more...so you could be a little...pardon my English...a little piggie. Nothing wrong with a boy and his food." Standing back up, Hughes looked to his Master and stood by.

"Hughes...when is the meeting again...I have misplaced my schedule...and I thought it was coming along very soon."

"Ah, well my lord...your meeting eh...it seems to me...that with all the craziness...and conflicts...your meeting is tonight at eight in the evening." England was sipping his tea, but soon spit it out and dropped his tea cup. He looked over at the butler, and was very upset.

"HUGHES? TONIGHT? WELL...well what time is it now?" The butler took out his pocket watch and nodded his head.

"The time is two in the afternoon...I am dreadfully sorry, I just assumed you knew." England looked over at China who was sucking his fingers.

"China...are you prepared to go to the meeting in your state?" Large almond eyes blinked wide at Hughes and Yao grinned giving a short nod before slinking down into his seat so his mouth was now level with the pear treat and then took a squishy drippy bite out of his. He began to gnaw his way through to the center looking more like a bad mannered creature than the great China who was home to so many legends.

"Num mmm numm, its good." He said with sticky lips and hands and was about to go on and ask for a second even though he hadn't quite finished the first when England suddenly spit his tea out. "You burn yourself?" Yao asked confused and then jumped in his seat as England's question sunk in. "Eh- well." Yao rubbed a gooey hand over the back of his head, he tried to pull his courage up and took a breath, "Yes, I can handle it." he nodded but secretly worried it would not go well- but what choice did he really have. If people didn't want to listen to him in his present state then he would Make them listen. England looked down, and wiped his mouth.

"Um no little one, I did not burn myself, just a little unprepared I suppose. I guess we will go ahead with the meeting no matter what. We expect a pretty decent amount of nations here. Um...why don't you finish up. I suppose maybe a change of clothing is in order?" He looked up at Hughes.

"Ah yes, Master Wang, I have altered your outfit, and the robes to make it your size. I am quite good with a thread and needle...so I think you will be most satisfied that you can wear your own garments and start the meeting comfortable." England stood up wiping some of the tea off his uniform.

"I suppose a bath is in order for me." He turned to Yao. "I will be ready, let me know you are as well. Hughes please see about assisting this young man."

"What really you fixed my cloths?" Yao felt so odd with the Arthur and Hughes doing such nice things, it made him trust them more. He hoped that was not a bad thing. Then seeing England get up he too wriggled from his chair and rushed over to latch onto England's leg. "T-thank you Arthur." He said muffling the words against England's pant leg, he knew he should thank him, especially since it seemed Hughes wouldn't have done much of this unless Kirkland had let him do it. It was then though as Yao pulled back he realized he had left a sticky mess on the trousers. "Eh- maybe I should get clean too?" Arthur snickered and looked down at the little hand prints that were left on his pant leg. He shook his head.

"Yes, a bath would be in order for you young man. You will simply love it, and I will make sure you will have a mountain of bubbles. Um...would you like Hughes or myself to run you a bath?" Hughes stood near wiping down the table and was making sure if anything was needed that he would be close by.

"You!" China answered without hesitation, though he liked Hughes, but the butler had done so much for him, he felt he owed it to the man and plus he liked seeing England to do work. "I want to watch, we can take a bath together." Yao smiled, in his country bath houses and bathing together was common place, and truth be told a good bath sounded nice, shame though Britain's had such strange bathing tubs , but this would do good enough. "Come lets wash, I can do your hair." England was slightly surprised the boy picked him, and he nodded his head. Reaching out his hand, he smiled.

"Alright, we shall have a bath, after all...it isn't anything that I haven't done...mainly America would want to take a bath with me, and he had such a jolly good time of splashing me and what not...so yea, alright then." Family bath time had not happened in a long time, so this would be something nice. "Come on little one, let's get you upstairs, and then we will start the bath."


	6. Delightful Bathtime

Leading the child upstairs, the two arrived. First England had to take the boy's clothing off, which he was sure China was happy about since, he was not at all pleased with wearing it in the first place. He started the bath water, having remembered how Hughes ran the bath. The water was nice and warm, and he added some suds flakes.

"Alright then." China followed along and was very glad to be rid of his garments, he partly wished Hughes could join them in a bath, but doubted the butler wanted to and so remained quiet on the subject. In all honestly Yao had been surprised England had agreed to a bath together, other countries who came to visit him had always behaved awkwardly about sharing a bath. Then again China was now small, perhaps he was just that intimidating.

"Ahh!" China asked with a happy sound as he let his hands ruffle his hair enjoying the light feeling of being naked and free of England's scratchy stiff cloths that rubbed up his legs and chaffed his skin. Leading over his tiny bottom bouncing a little as he got on his toes to look over the edge of the tub Yao tried to feel the water but his arms were to short. "Is it warm yet?"

England sifted through the water, testing the temperature. It was slightly tepid, and he wanted to make it a little hotter, but not so it would scald the child. Casting a glance over to Yao, he noticed the child was completely bare in appearance. Knowing the child detested the clothing he was wearing, he was surprised the boy hadn't tried disrobing before.

"Ah, well then...the water is just about right little one. Let me help you in, and then I myself with join you." he held Yao, and set the boy gently in the water. The undressing himself, he joined the small nation. There was a fragrance of Jasmine and Chamomile. It was very pleasant, and there were wondrous bubbles as well. Nothing like a soothing bath. Relaxing, and raising an eyebrow, Arthur spoke softly. "This is nice...very good suggestion."

Yao felt impatient to wash and get the itch away from his skin, and had attempted to get in himself but England had to keen of eyes on him , but thankfully he was soon put into the water where he smiled and sat looking like a cat taking a sun bath with half lidded eyes.

"Mhh." Yao nodded and then reached up and tugged away the band that held his inky black hair back and let it lop down around his tiny shoulders before he slid down to submerge more of himself into the water now and felt as though he could practically swim in this tub, and so scooted over to Arthur "I feel like a carp." He giggled, unable to hold back the fun thought. "Your tub is really deep."

Breathing in deep, England enjoyed the bath water, and the aroma of the delicious scents that were bestowed upon them in the tub. He glanced over at the boy who was submerged in the water and smiled.

"Oh little one...I like the luxury of a fine bath, and well...the tub has to be deep enough, because sometimes I tend to stay in for a long time. But then too, I used to have Hughes give both America and Canada baths, so they would splash about and have a good time there. But this is relaxing very much."

"Hmm hmm yep." China said and pressed his lips into the water so he could blow bubbles, it was silly childish, but very fun and something his older self couldn't do, it would be unthinkable for him to act in any other way but dignity. "Do you and Hughes ever take baths?"

He asked bobbing his head up letting the water drip down his chin and from his stringy wet hair. He asked because he was curious since he mentioned that his past colonies had shared the tub, it just seemed only natural to China that the two older men would do the same thing. It saved on water and it made for good company. Yao now wished he had invited Hughes. It was probably rude not to invite him to take a bath. Eyes widened, England cleared his throat, and sat up a little in the tub. He semi smiled, and then responded.

"Uh...well...no little one...Hughes and I do not share a bath. I usually bathe alone, and well...he retreats to his servants quarters in the morning and evenings...and washes alone. Its not really common for people here in my country to bath with one another. I do know that it is popular in the Nordic States and apparently from where you are." England leaned over and grabbed a cloth from a nearby table, and dabbed it in the water, and put some soap on it. "Do you want me to wash your back little one?" Nodding Wang swam over and splashed down into England's lap to get washed.

"But don't you feel close to Hughes? Don't you want to share a bath?" China always shared baths with people he cared about. It was a way to show the other you trusted and cared about them.

Things in England just seemed so strange some times, but maybe Arthur was shy about showing people that he thought kindly of them. Thinking softly to himself like this Yao ran his hands through the water and played with the passing bubbles while England began to wash him. Snickering, England used the washcloth on the boy's back, scrubbing it. He then responded and made his point firm.

"Well...Hughes used to give me baths when I was a little lad...but things are just different China...and well, I just don't bath with others. I mean, I do care for him, because he has been by my side from the beginning, but its just different that's all."

"Ahh! He took care of you when you were little too?" China blushed and smiled the idea of little England being cared for was so cute in his mind. "Wait..!" He suddenly spoke up abruptly and his hands splashed out at the water "How old is Hughes…or…or." China turned round a little twisting in place. "Did you make him from magic?" It was one thing to turn someone small but to make an entire person out of magic, was Arthur that powerful?

England looked surprised at China...and blushed slightly. He really never had to answer this question. But to anyone near and dear to Arthur, it was somewhat of a conundrum about Hughes. The butler was legendary. Turning to the child, and looking somewhat nervous, he coughed, and then cleared his throat.

"Er...well poppet...its very difficult for me to answer that...I...well..." He was trying not to trip over his words. But the thing is...Hughes was indeed magical. England himself was a country around for a long time, not as long as China, but still...long enough for the average man to have died while he grew up from boyhood to an adult nation. He sighed and then looked back to the boy.

"He...he is somewhat of an enigma China...and...and while he was once a man with a normal life...by the name of James Archibald Hughes. But when I stumbled into his life as a new found nation, he was there with open arms. And once he approached the end of his life...he asked me to help him. help him achieve a happiness he once had, and that was when I did what I felt was right."

England looked uneasy at Yao. He had never really revealed this much about his most trusted right hand man. It was the stillest and quietest Yao had been sense the bath had started, some how hearing this made China feel he was me in awe and very reverent.

"I will say a prayer at the shrines for Hughes next time I am able, I will bring a gift of rice too." Yao said softly and turned back round to finish up the wash. "Thank you." He added wanting Arthur to know he felt this was indeed a great honor to know such a thing and so remained quiet for a while before he then found another nagging questions.

"Then, you two are very close, you must love him, do you...share that love?" It felt like a delicate question and probably one he shouldn't ask.

Yao felt he had to know, he didn't wish to compromise Hughes in any way by requesting or demanding things that would make his butler friend do something that would be difficult and compromise the relationship that he had with Arthur. Somewhat relived that the small nation was okay with the situation with Hughes, he thought perhaps the boy would not approve, but since he was alright with it, he responded simply.

"I am very glad you think well of him, and I should like to go to the shrine with you one of these days. Um regarding me loving Hughes? Well...I mean, I do love him to a degree of a father and son relationship Wang. After all, raising me when I was a little nation, it was exactly like that. So yes I do love him."

Feeling that the bath time was suffice, England rose out of the basin, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He then looked down to the child who was still wading in the water. He grabbed another towel, and rubbed its fleece feeling in his fingers.

"Are you finished little one? I believe it is time for the bath to be over. Let's get you dressed, and finish preparing for this meeting we have tonight." The water had become cooler and China's hands and feet had wrinkled from being wet so long, so he was ready even though he didn't help England wash at all- but it was still fun to share a bath.

"Alright. Some time I'll take you to a shrine." China responded and grabbed hold of the side of the tub and tried to pull himself out, but the walls were slippery and his feet kept splashing into the water. "Ahh ahh," He whined struggling over the edge but still continued to speak as if nothing was so difficult about getting out of the tub. "So then you've slept with him already yes?"

China seemed to think that was the natural path for Arthur to choose being he was alone so much and every young man needs that kind of connection. England shook his head, and reached in, grabbing hold of the child. He wrapped Yao tightly in the towel and set him down on the floor, rubbing the child warmly dry. He then held out a hand, and grabbed the boy's and the two walked down to America's old room, which was where the boy's clothing was. Arthur was still slightly confused by what the child was implying. Arriving in the bedroom, he had the child stand before him.

"Um...Yao...I think you might be slightly confused with the relationship I have with Hughes. You see...um, I don't feel that way about him. He has his own sleeping quarters in which he goes to at night, and I sleep in my own room. Again, it was different when I was little, making sure I feel asleep, and he would sleep alongside me, when I had nightmares."

He walked over to the bed where Hughes had laid China's altered clothing. Taking it in his hands, he then approached the boy again, and knelt down.

"But sleeping with him? I am not quite sure how you are trying to word that. In a romantic sense little one...I don't feel that way about him. Does this explain everything to you?"

England seemed to take time and hold him and guide him like something important, he even talked to him with more care and tenderness. Yao was not used to it before when he was his normal size China was not treated nearly this nice by Arthur, in fact some times England didn't seem to like China around, but when he was small like this Arthur was different. Seeing the altered cloths on the bed Yao smiled and felt as if he would melt into the material or cry on it with joy, but his attention was stolen by Arthur who spoke directly and serious, still keeping a hand on him.

"Then you don't want to be partners?" China asked carefully, he didn't mean to be prying so much but he had quickly caught on that being small made it easier to ask things, though some times you wouldn't get an answer. Besides that he just wanted to know how close Hughes and Arthur were. A part of him almost wished Hughes and England were connected like that it would seem even more like a family here, but of course England would not do such a thing certainly not, but that did mean if China did become his normal size again, then he would not feel guilty having Hughes over.

This was quite the relationship between young China and himself. England put the boy's outfit on, making sure it fit evenly, and smiled back at him. He was trying to respond as best as he could. Being a mere child right now, he did have many questions.

"Become partners? No little one...he is simply my most trusted butler and an old friend. And that is all. He has been by my side for a long time, and with his magical sense, he will always be around. Now then...if we are quite finished with the questions..." He had not meant to be stern with the boy, but they had a tight schedule. "We really must be getting downstairs. Hughes was very anxious to make those dumplings. If you want to still do that, he is waiting. I have to retreat to the meeting room, and see that everything is prepared. We only have five hours till the meeting commences."

He held out a hand to the boy. Looking down, China looked exactly like he had when he was older. The delightful outfit did not look any different now. Hughes had done a wondrous job of fixing the outfit.

"Let us go downstairs now."

China was starting to think he was just enjoying hearing England speak so kindly, soft and gentle, what made it worse was that Yao was becoming more and more comfortable with being small. Looking up now at England Yao felt conflicted and reached for England and by passing his hand hugged at his legs tightly.

"Yes, I'll go down stairs." He mumbled adding a slow thank you.

"Alright then." He took the boy's hand, and the two walked down the steps. Arriving down into the dining room. Hughes stood in the doorway, awaiting his Master's command. He looked down to China and smiled.

"Ah little one, I see that my alterations were precise and perfect. I am very satisfied to see that you are comfortable in your own clothing." He got down, and knelt in front of the child. "Now then...do you suppose you can help me in the kitchen now? I am most anxious to see your skills." England smiled at the two.

"Yes, um...China you can go ahead and help Hughes if you wish...I have to go off and do some awful boring things. I do wish this meeting had already started, and was finished. But ah well, I must go and see about preparations. I will see and look in on the both of you once I am finished."

"Thank you Hughes," China said softly before daring to break away from his rigid up bringing and hug the butler tightly.

He had just slowly given up on trying to be the adult he was used to being and had really come to enjoy and embrace being small again, safe and cared for, it was very wonderful. Looking back at England he felt a small pinch of guilt for not being able to help.

"Can I do anything ? I can do boring work too." He really hoped England was not angry with him for causing him so much trouble, though it was not really his fault for being shrunk. Hughes embraced the child, but was let go when China approached England with the question. He stood by awaiting what the child wanted to do. He had been excited to make the dumplings, but now the boy was having second thoughts. Arthur laughed slightly.

"No, no little one...it is really nothing I can't handle myself. It will not take long because the room is already situated. I just need to check on a couple of things. Don't worry little one." He walked over and ruffled the boy's hair. "If I need help, you will be the first one that I call upon." He winked at the child, and then turned around and walked down the hall. Hughes stood by, and watching, he then turned to the child.

"Well young Master. It seems we have some delicious dumplings to prepare. We must hurry now. Master Kirkland is expecting the other nations later tonight. I do know that we are expecting...hmmm...Mister America, Japan, Canada, Germany, and I believe Mister France as well. I am not sure, more may come."

England's assurance set China at ease and so he let his worries fall aside and moved back to hugging Hughes leg, to being near a person who he know felt certain could care for him properly.

"Yes I wan to finish these dumplings, now that everything is..." China paused and gripped Hughes a little more and looked up, "The meeting...you said…you said Japan will be there too?" That Worried Yao a little. "What if…what if he won't take me seriously because of. Do you think I shouldn't attend?"

He trusted the butlers wisdom and knew that if both he and Arthur thought he shouldn't then he would try and listen to them. The butler looked down as the child held his legs. He was prepared to help in any way, and listened to what the boy was saying.

"Oh Master Wang...I think it is very good for you to attend the meeting with England. And why shouldn't anyone take you seriously? You may have changed in size, but you are still a confident and strong nation. I am more than sure England will stand by your side...listen, you both have had differences in the past, but with you here the whole while, he has done nothing but want to fix this problem."

Hughes pat the boy on the head, and held out a hand. Taking his hand, the two walked into the kitchen, and it would be delightful to start cooking. Hughes walked over to a hook by the wall, and took down two aprons. He put one on, and then folding the other in half, walked over to Yao, and knelt down.

"Come now, let's get you an apron, don't want to get anything on your outfit right?" He looked to the boy. Nodding Yao quietly held on to Hughes and watched him bring over the apron. He lifted his arms up so Hughes could tie the covering on him, but he still felt a little mildly worried, Yes England was helping him and so was Hughes and surly the meeting would go well but still he felt that tiny nagging.

"Hughes." He tugged at the Butlers arm and pulled him close so he could whisper in the butlers ear. "What if I don't want to get big again?"

This surly shocked the butler. While the man was extremely happy to have a little boy in the house, because he missed taking care of England and America, he was not so sure China really meant what he was talking about. Leaning down, and looking at the boy, he raised an eyebrow.

"Um...my little Lord...I am not sure what you are getting at? You do realize that if you stay this small...you can not effectively run a country...and I say that in a non insulting way, because, well...there were leaders of the past that were young...but...but...ugh..." Hughes tripped over his words. The man did not want to seem like the child couldn't pull off rule of a nation, but he was also concerned. China was indeed vast in size, a lot to handle for even a grown nation. He sighed and looked back down. "I am sorry little one...that's not what I mean, please believe me...but...why wouldn't you want to turn back?"

Yao listened carefully and thought it best to cook and talk, it made tension easier to handle and so he held Hughes hand and guided him to the dumpling mixture and started to put the meat filling into the dough.

"I like being…being small, I like being treated so nice, I like staying with you, England treats me so nice, and...I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you." There he had said it, he felt proud of himself saying such an emotional thing. Talking about such comforts as being loved and cared for were difficult, but China felt he had addressed that fairly well without admitting to much.

Seeing as the child had spoken his piece and nothing was going to really change, Hughes nodded and listened to what the child was saying. he just continued to roll the meat into little balls, and just followed China's lead. Back in the meeting room, England was going over his conference agenda and looking back and fourth. He was not prepared, or...as prepared as he was going to be with everyone on their way in just three hours now. Time was passing quickly. Once the room was situated, he decided to see what was going on down in the kitchen. Strolling down there, he heard talking going on. Walking towards the voices, he smiled when he came into the room. There stood Hughes and the little nation, preparing the delicious dumplings.

"Hello Hughes...China...I have finished with the preparations...do you need any help?" Glad that Hughes didn't seem to discourage him China happily continued to fill the dough. His heart light and giddy. To add to his joy Yao turned to see England speaking to them and he waved him in.

"If you want to help me fill the dumplings , then we can boil them." He had to resist attack Arthur with a hug and just smiled.

Smiling at the two, England managed to find himself another apron, but...it just so happened to be Francine the maid's bright pink one. He shook his head and put it on.

"Oh bloody...hell...um..." He put his hand to mouth and forgot about little ears. Then straightening up, he walked over to the two. "Ah well...let's have a jolly good time. Oh, okay, it appears I have never really made something like this. I do cook occasionally too."

Hughes had to hold back a laugh with pretending to cough. He leaned down at China and whispered without England seeing.

"And this is why I personally see to it that all meals are prepared by a fine cuisine chef. My Master can not cook to save his life." He looked at the boy and smirked. England looked over and clasped his hands, and heard the two talking.

"Huh? What are you two talking about...giggling over there...silly billy's." China grinned and held back his own laugh.

"Its a secret Arthur." Yao grinned wider and held out some dough for England to work with. "Arthur, is it ok if I stay here for a while?"

He asked suddenly hoping England would take it well and feel comfortable with letting him stay small, being as it seemed the spell was moving slow possibly England would consider reversing it and letting him stay here for a long time. Arthur looked at both, and saw them laughing, and just shrugged his shoulders. He took some of the dough, and began kneading it. China began talking again, and he looked up while his fingers were dusted with some flour.

"Stay...stay here? But...but of course little one, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish, or until you get back to your size...I mean...you do still want that don't you?"

He looked over at Hughes, who just stayed quiet, and then back at the boy. Looking over at the clock, he noticed that the time was six thirty. The meeting was at eight, and time was of the essence. He waited for an answer and a sense of compassion came over the nation's face. Perhaps the child was happy this way.

"Do, do you think its, not acceptable behavior if I want to stay this way?" China asked finally in a very small and timid sounding voice. He didn't like to admit it but he was scared that Arthur would object and begin to shout and scold him.

Growing up China was raised very strictly, and not given the chance to play and do things that normal chibi countries got to do. He had to think and behave as an adult nation, and hardly ever got time to see the ancients that were his parents, he was mainly taken care of by his tutors and his brother Mongolia who was very mean. Quietly China stood playing with some of the dough, his mind feeling lost and trapped in those thoughts that he had not noticed he had started to tremble. Seeing the child sort of tremble slightly, England threw down the ball of dough he was kneading between his hands, and gave the boy a stern, but calm look. Yao jumped when England threw down the dough and had started to kneel down and pick it up, he was expecting Arthur to start yelling now and tell him how foolish he was.

"Wang...I don't think its wrong for you to stay this way, hell...I like having a little one around. But I want to make sure you are alright. These past couple of days have been semi trying. And well...as much as I enjoy you and your little quirky ways, there are certain rules that must be obeyed." He walked over to the child and knelt down. "Little one...do not be afraid of anything...but you must understand okay?"

Hughes looked over to the child and put a hand down on the child's shoulder. The adults did not want to come off as monsters, because the time spent with the little boy was very delightful. England reached out his arms and embraced the boy.

"You are welcome here...and as far as turning back...stay small little one, but I need to figure out now if that is something that can happen. If the curse or whatever it is, is on you, then it has either ceased right now, or stopped entirely, as you have not grown for a little while now. You were five, and now you are eight." Hughes stepped forward, and he looked down, smiling.

"Masters...we really must finish these dumplings...your guests will be here soon. Shall we make many dumplings as a sort of starter food for the other nations?"


	7. Getting Ready

The little nation was a little standoffish, but eventually hugged him, he felt his tiny self start to sniffle and he buried his face into England's shoulder.

"I promise I will not be too much trouble." He hiccupped a little, and was glad Hughes had stayed close by, it was an overwhelming relief to hear them both say it was alright, and was sure that if the curse couldn't be fixed he would be happy this size forever. England held a hand to the side of China's cheek and stroked it, smiling. He was happy that the child was happy.

"Now, now poppet...you can't promise that you won't be too much trouble, because what's the fun of having a normal childhood without a little bit of mischievousness?" He hugged the child tightly, and kissed him on the forehead. Releasing him he stood back up and walked to his pile of dough.

Hughes stuffed more of the dough with meat, and set them lined up on a plate. He then got a deep pot for water, and put it on the burner. Looking to the boy, he cleared his throat.

"Alright then lad...what's next? The water is set for a boil."

For a moment China stared dumbly at England, had he guessed it with out Yao saying it out right, that he Wang Yao the great china, simply wanted a real childhood? Was that maybe why the curse was on him, was it a childhood curse, that would not let you grow until you had gotten that kind of experience? China of course had no idea but he started to wonder if maybe, England had done this for him, on purpose. Smiling Yao decided he didn't care, and whatever the reason for this, he was glad.

"Huh, oh yes." China turned to Hughes and marched over to the boiling pot. "You have a double boiler yes, you need that on top, the dumplings must be steamed." Yao explained and tried to reach up at the boiling pot himself.

England had nothing but smiles for the boy and continued with his dough and the filling of the dumplings, he had not noticed that Yao needed an additional pot for boiling. His focus was entirely on so many other things now, along with the dumpling preparations. With the child muttering that he needed a double boiler, Hughes had his back turned and was washing the vegetables. Once he was done, he turned to face the boy and gasped as the boy reached for the boiling pot of water. Had he not reacted so quickly the child may have scalded himself.

"No! Master Wang...don't touch, you'll get an awful burn." Hughes ran over to the boy, and with parental instant grabbed hold of the child and held him closely, breathing deeply.

England heard this and walked over, but stopped and his eyes widened as Hughes quickly delivered three sound smacks to the little nation's backside. It all had happened so fast and China hadn't really thought about his actions being harmful to his small self . So when the hard swats fell fast against his bottom as he was held close to Hughes, he did not have time to hold back a sound and let out several undignified cries and squirmed.

"Ahh! Ahh! Oww!" He cried and then clung to Hughes arm shaking his eyelashes damp with some intrepid tears. "Why…why…did you…do that?" He stammered still feeling very shocked by the fast action of the butler, at the same time he felt very scared at the sudden raising of voices and being jerked back that he could already feel tears of shame coming to his eyes. Hughes cleared his throat, and responded.

"Little Master...that was very, very dangerous. I did not mean to get angry, but you almost hurt yourself to an awful degree. You need to understand the consequences of your size and the actions that will take place. You are a little nation, thus grabbing the pot, you should have known better. I am sorry little one. Perhaps those swats will give you a better understanding of what should not be touched. Do not let me catch you trying something like that again."

He gave the child an extremely worried look and as much as Hughes hated to chastise the boy, he felt he had no choice. The child's actions just now were inexcusable. He knelt down while pulling the boy close.

"There, there poppet." He took a cloth to the boys face and dried some tears.

He couldn't seem to stop sniffling the tears felt thick and sticky and he just couldn't' seem to hold them back. HE knew Hughes and England were not mad or angry, but it had just shook him up quite a bit, and China felt almost guilty for having tried to do something like that.

"I…I wasn't trying to do something dangerous." He hiccupped and tried to help rub away his tears but he had little success and so was grateful Hughes had a the little cloth.

Wiping away the tears, Hughes kept the child close to him, and embraced him tightly, now kneeling, and holding the boy on one knee. England stood by, slightly aghast at having Hughes spank the little nation. He chimed up.

"Uh Hughes...do you think that was really necessary?" Said the nation as he looked down at his butler, but he was then quickly silenced by a glare. The butler spoke up in reply.

"Master Arthur, forgive my tongue, but it was no different than when you were a little nipper. You did the very same thing when I created a fire in the parlor...you reached into the kindling, knowing it was hot, and burned your little hands. A firm smacking was given to your bottom too." He hushed the child and looked back at him. "Little one...if something is hot, then you need to stay away. Little hands will surly get burned. I know you weren't trying to do anything dangerous, but you are not at your adult size anymore, so things are going to be dangerous now. Here now, blow your little nose into the cloth."

Taking in large breaths China nodded his head hiccupping a little and gratefully blowing his nose in the offered handkerchief. He had no idea Hughes would even be capable of such an act, it nearly felt like a betrayal, but some how it didn't. He had the oddest feeling of not wanting to leave the butlers embrace.

"I…I just didn't think it would be an-any different." He tried to speak calmly. Hughes proceeded to get up, but he picked up the boy into his arms, and held him tightly. He swayed back and fourth, and just shook his head slightly.

"Young Master...you confided in me and Master Kirkland that you wished to stay as a child. With that, you need to remember that you can not do everything you were able to do. You are not the same nation as before." He held a finger under the boy's chin, and lifted it up. "Unless...unless you are having second thoughts? Are you still happy this way?"

"I'm still happy, I..I just forgot I was small, I still want to be your boy." China said his voice whining a little as if he were hiding his embarrassment.

England watched the two, and a soft smile formed on his face. He then looked to the clock, and saw that it was seven-fifteen. He slightly panicked.

"Oh no! We...we have roughly forty-five minutes...what are we going to do? I need to get changed, and...and...the dumplings. Hughes...Yao, what are we going to do now?" England's sudden out burst broke the moment caused the boy to smirk, and look up at the nation.

"Arthur calm yourself breath!" Yao shouted waving a little hand at him, "The dumplings can be steamed in time and you just need to set the table or get dressed or something like that, and then we can both greet the others as they arrive!" Yao huffed, he didn't see any reason to be panicking.

Hughes smiled down at the child and his little comment. Still holding Yao, and looking over at England now, he smirked at the little outburst, and China's response to the panic stricken Arthur. While embracing the child more tightly, he responded.

"Master...why don't you go ahead and get dressed and ready, while the little one and myself prepare the dumplings. Its quite fine...we are capable of getting everything ready."

"But...but Hughes...I...the preparations, and the meeting room. The food...oh the beverages...I..."

"Master Kirkland...really now...its quite under control. Really, as Master China stated...calm your breath." He knelt down, and set the boy on the floor, and stood back up to height and held a hand on England's shoulder. "Go on now...please my Lord."

"Eh…but Hughes…I…" He was still breathing heavily, and looked around the room in a panic.

Feeling he had to take matters into his own hands and seeing as everyone gave him swats when he was needing them China once on his feet stomped over to Arthur pulled his sleeve back and gave the adult as firm a swat as he could muster.

"Listen to your Butler!" He said loudly trying to build his courage back from the last bout of tears he had just endured. That and he was not very sure what was really allowed of him as a child, but there was no better way to find out than to do things.

England had to take a double take and really just wonder if what had happened...really just happened. The little nation stood back waiting, and England gasped slightly. Not at the swat because coming from an eight year old, it had not hurt, but he looked slightly bewildered.

"Uh...excuse me young man...just what do you think you are doing? How dare you and..." He was quickly silenced when Hughes walked over to him, and gave him a firm stare. And for a second China was sure he was going to be punished for this, but it just seemed the only way to handle England, but maybe children were not allowed that privilege. Hughes spoke up.

"If you will my Lord...please see yourself up to your quarters now and get yourself dressed. I am entirely sure we can handle this...unless..." He smiled back down to China. "Unless you would like to have me treat you with the same treatment...only with the "good ole' slipper?" He hid a smirk. England quickly covered his backside, and inched away from both China and the butler.

"Oh...um...no Hughes...I can manage...thank you." He quickly turned around and headed to the stairwell and went to his room. Hughes looked down and winked at China.

"Good show young chap." Looking to the dumplings. "Shall we?"

As soon as Hughes spoke up though Yao quickly took two steps nearer the butler, it seemed a good precaution, and watched and smiled and held back giggles and made sure England fully left the kitchen before he bust into laughter and had to hold his sides.

"Yes, I'm ready to finish steaming the dumplings." He managed to say between laughter. Hughes nodded and walked over to a lower cupboard and opened it pulling out the pot that would be used as a double boiler. He then took it over to the stove and spoke with a calm tone to the child. He still had more to tell the child.

"Young Master, it is important to remember that all the nations were once small...and it does take a firm hand to control such actions when one acts up. But..." He smirked down. "You of course know that already." Taking the pot, he set it down, and turned on the gas. The vegetables were ready, and he grabbed up China, letting the boy sit on the counter's edge, while watching him carefully. "Okay now...what shall be done about the greens?"

"Of course Hughes." China grinned and then almost let out a giggly laugh as he was hoisted up and set on the counter. Smiling Yao swung his legs and watched the butler carefully in case he needed direction. "Veggies hmm…I like mine steamed. We can do that." Yao suggested sense they already were going to be steaming the dumplings.

"That is perfectly fine, allow me to take care of that little one." Hughes said as he took from the pile of already stuffed dumplings and added some to the pot. When he was finished, he looked over to the boy. "Alright my lad, go ahead and add the greens." He smiled and then had a look of wonder on his face. "I wonder if Master Arthur is having a breakdown of some sort. He did seem awfully nervous."

China felt very at ease when he was cooking and happily added the veggies one small handful at a time. He nodded at Hughes when the butler spoke of England having a hard time. He was going to suggest that Arthur get a real spanking , but held back his comment.

Meanwhile back in England's room, the nation was putting on airs because he had no idea what to wear. He walked to his wardrobe and opened the doors. Looking inside, he glanced, and then something struck his fancy. Reaching in he pulled out a beige suit with a black button up shirt, and a matching beige tie. He was giddy because now he could be ready. Getting dressed in a flash, he quickly ran down the steps with at least ten minutes to spare. Looking into the kitchen he saw Hughes and China still cooking.

"Er...Hughes...China, I believe we are almost..." England stopped as he listened and heard loud chimes ringing. It was the front door, and the first nation had arrived. "Oh...they are here!"

Little China himself suddenly sounded alarmed and the front door rang. It was at that moment China realized he felt a nervous too, and so to cover it up he shouted loudly.

"I'll get it!" and pushed himself off the counter with both hands letting the hand full of green peas go flying as he tried to race for the door.

Hughes smiled down at the boy who got up and ran to the door. But he made sure to watching the boy with caution as he jumped down from the counter, he had to make sure the boy did not hurt himself.

"Oh, Master Yao...wait...please wait for me to assist you...the other nations...they...they aren't going to know its you." Hughes ran down the hall after the boy, as well as England who up until this point was behaving extra skittish.

Arriving at the door, England caught his breath, and held the boy back by his shoulders. He wheezed slightly, having not chased a child in the house since America set the parlor carpets on fire, and Arthur chased him down the hall with his slipper. He looked down with a slight annoyance on his face, since this was his mansion, he had to make the child aware.

"Yao...hold off for a moment...I will answer the door, stay by my side alright little one?" China didn't really want to wait he wanted to get this thing over with so he could quit feeling on edge about how the others would react, but sighed and let England get the door being he could probably open it easier.

England turned the handle. Once it was opened, he was not surprised at all on the nation that was standing before him. Loud and obnoxious, the nation walked in.

"BRITAIN! Hey broseph! Sooooo good to see you!" America walked in, chest bumping Arthur causing the man, to slightly groan, and then coughing. Alfred then looked over to Hughes, and smiled. "Hello old man...what's going on there...how are...OUCH!" America suddenly rubbed the side of his arm as he was forcibly punched by England.

"You will do well to mind your manners America...Hughes will not be referred to as "old man", and um...please say hello to the other nation that is with us." England pointed down, and had America look down to little China. Adjusting his glasses, Alfred smiled.

"YAO? Hey...what happened to you? How are ya?" America said while patting the little China on the head.

Yao had suspected the country would have treated him normally accept for the patting on the head. Irritated China kicked Alfred in the shins.

"Yes its me you lazy American! And don't pat me on the head I'm still older than you just because I'm shrunk doesn't mean I'm not!"

England had to hold his sides at this, because after all, it was only America and the nation was undoubtedly the biggest nuisance. Meanwhile America yelled out and with slight tears in his eyes, he grabbed hold of the awful spot where the boy had kicked and fell to the ground.

"OUUUUUUUUCH! Ugh, ouch, ouch!" America looked up at the miniature nation and gritted his teeth, and breathing out. He looked up at England, but since his own brother wasn't doing anything, he went to get up and grab at the child. "Why you little brat! What the hell? I only asked what happened to you!"

He stood up, slightly trying to hold himself up. Hughes on the other hand did not find this amusing. He looked to England, and then to America. Clearing his throat, he swiftly took China by the hand, and lead him back through the hallway, and down towards the kitchen. Arriving back inside, Hughes knelt down and gave the boy a firm glare.

"Young Master...that was not very nice. I know that Master Alfred is not particularly a quiet nation, but in no way did he deserve what just happened to him just now. You had best straighten up little one, or you will find yourself over my knee."

For a moment Yao was glad for Hughes rescue and smirked as the butler led him away feeling he had escaped whatever it was America was going to do to him, but the feeling was not long lasting as Hughes spoke sternly with him, he couldn't help but try to avert his eyes he did not like when the butler was not pleased with his behavior. He adjusted the boy's clothing, and then stood up.

"Please little one...I don't mean to be upset with you, but you know better than that. I need to grab the dumplings...why don't you go back out to the foyer, and apologize to America."

"But…he was being rude first! I don't want to apologize what if he tries to pat my head again!" He whined. Sighing again, Hughes had not wanted confrontation because the relationship between the two was a good one. He turned away from the stove and looked at the boy with somewhat compassion. He put his hands to his hips, and spoke.

"Master China...come now, do not be unfair. You are a little nation, and in the ways of some actions, a pat on the head is not the worst thing in the world. Now then...what you should have asked him was to kindly refrain from patting your head, or that you do not like that sort of treatment. Kicking Master Alfred's shins...well that was downright naughty. If you want to be treated with respect, then you mustn't act like a spoiled little brat."

He walked back to the boy, and took him by the shoulders, pushing him gently out the door.

"I will take care of the dumplings...you go now and apologize to him at once." England and America were down the hall still talking. Since then, with both of them by the door, France had arrived as well as Japan.

"Y-yesss." China sighed as Hughes pushed him out. He nearly wanted to stomp all the way back but refrained, thinking that the Hughes had a point, and that he must not act spoiled so he could still have the respect he wished. Seeing now the other countries he felt shyer about apologizing and thought he might skip it until later.

America and England looked over at the little nation of China, and saw the small little pout on his face. England went to talk, but America beat him to it. He stepped in.

"Soooo...do you have something to say to me little Yao?" As soon as America said the boy's name, Japan suddenly looked over with wide eyes, as well as France. Both nations were very bewildered. Honda walked towards the boy, and knelt down.

"Big brother? Is that you?" Frowning even more with the way snotty America expected him to apologize like that China had half a mind to kick him again, only now Japan was kneeling in front of him making it harder to think on say he was sorry.

"Eh- yes. Yes it is me little brother, I'm just smaller." He said trying to puff out his small chest.

America smirked slightly as Japan questioned the boy. He went to intervene when England held him back, giving the nation a deathly stare, and shaking his head. Japan looked up at the two, and then back at his brother.

"But...smaller? How did you get to be smaller? Did you get mixed up with Mister England's magic?" He raised an eyebrow to the boy, because though the nation was his elder, he still felt like the child needed to explain himself. Feeling more awkward than before China squirmed under all the bigger countries eyes.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he said holding back from snapping at his younger brother "I was just coming to give England his tea and his magic made me small." Still not understanding, Honda looked over at England and stood up.

"What does he mean England? Why are you doing magic in front of my big brother...um...little bro...brother?" England looked at the nation with a bewildered expression, he looked down to the boy, and then back at China.

"Uh...wait...just wait a moment. He was the one that came down to my secret quarters. I hadn't meant for this to happen, I actually tried to change him back, and well...it worked for the most part. He was five years old, and now he is eight. I mean...come now Yao...you tell your brother you wanted to stay like this."

Japan watched the nervous England jabber on, and then the nation looked down with a raised eyebrow at the boy.

"Is this true?" Japan raised an eyebrow and looked to his brother.

This was not what Yao had expected of England, yes he wanted to stay small for a while, but he didn't want everyone especially Japan to know this. His cheeks flushed angrily and he suddenly started shouting in Cantonese, mostly curse words. He was just too upset to think clearly of what this might lead to but he was not about to admit willingly to the other nations that he wanted to stay small and cared for. The nations looked at one another, and then at each other. America scratched his head, and then looked to England.

"What the hell? What did he say bro? And...um Japan...did you know what that little runt just said?" Japan seemed a little offended. He cleared his throat, and with a patient smile, he nodded his head only slightly.

"I recognized a little words...and from the tone, I only assume they are not kind words and..." Japan was cut off by a more stern voice.

"I understood everything that was said..." The nations all turned their heads down the foyer, and saw Hughes standing with his arms crossed, and a very disappointing look upon his face. "Master Yao...if you would come over to me...right now...I'd like a word." The butler stood staring straight into the boy's eyes, and did not take his sight off him.


	8. Meeting Mishaps

Chills ran down Yao's arms and he suddenly froze like the very guilty child he was. He put his hands behind his back and squirmed where he stood rubbing one toe against the floor.

"I…It was an accident." He tried to convince Hughes, not really wanting this to happen, not now. Not when all the bigger countries were here. Hughes looked over to the other nations, and then back at China.

"Little Master you know better...accident or not, I hardly think those words should ever be used...come over here to me please." He then cleared his throat and made his attention to the other nations. "If you would all excuse the two of us. Master Kirkland, I believe all your guests are here, and that time is wasting, you should go ahead and start your meeting, while I attend to Master Yao." He watched as England looked down at the boy with a slight frown.

"Um...alright then Hughes...uh..." He turned to the others. "Alright lads...let's go to the conference room, and let these two alone." China looked up at Hughes with a gasp.

"But I!" China was about to protest, he wanted to join in the meeting too, but realized now that he was in serious trouble with Hughes. Instead of trying to argue to get his way, he figured it was not going to work. He quietly and with a red face of shame, walked over head tucked down to the butler.

Looking up as the nations left in silence down the hall towards the meeting room, Hughes then looked to the boy coming towards him. The butler knew that the child should have known better, and perhaps he was just tired, but this was no excuse. He held out a hand to China, and cleared his throat.

"Come now little one...I simply am appalled at your naughty little mouth. To the kitchen with you lad."

"But…but Hughes! England had no right to say that in public! In front of Japan!" He mumbled looking down again at his own feet. It had really hurt his little pride to have that said to his younger brother. "I was upset!" He admitted out loud.

Holding the child's hand, and having the boy plead was not making the situation any easier. He walked out, and once they arrived into the kitchen, he let go of the boy's hand. He looked back, and just nodded his head in despair.

"Whether you were upset or not, you know better than that. While I am sure England had not meant to release that information about you, surly it would have come out eventually. And if you wanted to stay small forever, I am sure your own brother would have found out. Now then..."

He walked over to the sink basin, and picked up the bar of soap sitting there. Turning on the faucet, he ran his finger under the stream of water, and then rubbed it against the soap working up a later. Once that was done, he walked over to the boy, knelt down, and held out his finger, to the child's mouth.

"Open up little Master..."

In truth, China had supposed Hughes was just washing his hands in preparation for another spanking, so when he came over with the soapy fingers, China nearly opened his mouth to gasp in outrage. However Yao caught himself and jerked his face away trying to keep his lisp tightly pressed.

"Mmph mmm." He shook his head, this was not a common practice in his home but he had heard of it, besides that someone with soapy fingers wanting you to open your mouth didn't seem like a good thing.

"Master Yao...you will open your little mouth right now. I am not going to tell you again."

He reached out a hand, and held the boy firmly by his waist. This was not something that Hughes had wanted at all. The relationship the past couple of days was really blossoming, but in truth, the boy was behaving a little irrational, and truth be told, as a boy, he was going to do things like he wasn't supposed to. Hughes waited...he was only going to give the boy one more chance until he was prepared to force the child's mouth open.

China shook his head no a few tears forming. He didn't want the nasty soap in his mouth and he didn't want Hughes to punish him like this. He whimpered and tried to twist round in the grasp of the butlers trying to find some way of keeping the soap out of his mouth. Wiping his finger to his side, Hughes sighed.

"You have left me with no choice then little one, I did not want it to come to this, but your behavior and defiance is not acceptable right now."

Hughes grabbed the child up into his arms. Not wanting to carry out punishment in broad view of the kitchen, he held the boy firmly against him, in his arms, and walked briskly down to England's study. Once there, he walked over to the nation's desk, pulled open the drawer, and pulled out Arthur's slipper. Grasping it in his hand, he then went over to the couch, sat down, and placed the little nation over his knee.

"I gave you a warning little one...you have made it that much more difficult." He raised China's little jacket tunic, and then pulled down the boy's pants. "I am giving you a firm reminder little one, not to use naughty language." He raised the slipper in the air, and it came down on China's little backside with a solid smack.

"Ahh! Ow Ow Ow!" Instantly, China started to cry and kick his legs. The slipper was worse, so much more worse than the hand, and now he didn't care if his mouth was wide open. The sobs had to come out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Stop, please stop!" He sobbed harder and kicked his legs even faster.

Hughes had the slipper land hard on the boy's bare little bottom. He was not impressed with the child's quick apology. He spoke with a gentle tone, while dishing out the chastisement.

"Now, now little one...one can not be so quick to apologize. You must learn your lesson, and so far...I am not happy. You will get five smacks." he had already delivered two hard slaps, and was now on the third. "Perhaps after this, you will apologize to America."

"Ahha ow ow ow yes yes I will I will I'm sorry I will!" China cried loudly his legs not kicking as hard but his hands were gripping at Hughes as if to plead for the punishments hasty finish. He had no idea the slipper was so stingy, nor had had he realized that soap in ones mouth was not so bad in comparison. Course he remembered that England had used the slipper on him, but it felt so much worse with Hughes, because the boy had a special place for the butler.

"Hmmm...alright then little one, just two more." Hughes raised the slipper, and had it land down on the boy's backside. A fine hue of pink was forming on the boy's cheeks. Hughes had felt bad, but hearing the child's subdued cries, he knew that the child was indeed sorry. As the last smack fell, Hughes set aside the slipper, and fixed the boy's clothing, and raised the child up and embraced him tightly. "Alright then...that's enough of that. Come here poppet...dry your tears...that's a good lad."

He held a hanker chief to the boy, and had him blow his nose. China rubbed at his backside, and whimpered to the butler.

"It stings." He whined, after blowing his nose. He was grateful that it was finally finished and he never wanted to have the slipper ever again. "I'm sorry I made you mad." He whispered hugging Hughes neck, wrapping his short arms around him.

Kissing the boy's forehead, and embracing him tighter, he stood up, and held the child in his arms.

"I know it does little one. The sting will fade, and you will be okay in a little while. And I accept your apology, but we do need to get you down to the meeting room, as I do know that Master Arthur wanted you to be present, and...you must apologize to America." He took a moment for the child to absorb, and waited for an answer.

"I wish I didn't have to apologize to him." He sighed and hugged Hughes again pulling himself back closer to the butler. "But I'll do it!" He mumbled, "But only because you say so." He then looked up and planted a quick hasty kiss on the butlers cheek.

"I know this little one..." He smiled at the kiss, and replied more. "It is not in good manners to simply not apologize. You are better than that." Hughes set the child down, and then holding out a hand, he waited. "Alright then...we are going to walk down to the conference room. Once we arrive, you are to be on your best behavior." Grasping the child's small hand, the two walked out of the study, and headed down to the room where the nations were meeting.

"Alright." China agreed, but as Hughes led him in hand to the meeting room the more Yao felt shy about having to face everyone after his tantrum in the hall. This caused Wang to start walking slower and trying to hide behind Hughes legs.

Hughes held the boys hand, and as they walked he sensed a little lag and noticed the child was now walking behind him rather than beside him. Stopping midway down the hall, the man faced the boy and gave him a look of concern.

"Young Master? Whatever is the meaning of this halting?"

"They're going to laugh at me Aru!" He mumbled rubbing one hand behind his back at his sore bottom. He knew he couldn't get out of this but it was becoming increasingly hard to move forward.

Hughes let go of the child's hand and knelt down on one knee, patting the one that was bent. He brought the boy over to him, and sat the child down.

"Little one...no one is going to laugh at you, you mark my words...if any of the nations make a jeer towards you, I will personally spank them myself. You have been through enough, and you don't need to be embarrassed anymore." The butler let the boy up and stood out, holding out his hand. "Shall we now?"

"You promise to spank them?" China asked as he took a firmer grip on the butlers hand preparing to enter the meeting room. He knew Hughes would take care of it he trusted the man who had never given him reason to doubt his word. Still he wanted a promise.

Getting back down on one knee, the man put his arm to his chest, and bowed down to the little boy and said with a firm expression.

"It is my duty to obey any Master's of the house, be it small or large nation. You have my promise and my word little one." Standing back up he extended his hand and waited until the child was ready.

Yao's grin was very wide. Hughes had never done that before, and China almost wished to ask him to do it again, but knew it wouldn't feel as special a second time, and so eagerly took hold of the butler's hand this time.

"I need to build a shrine for you." He smiled feeling much more confident about having to go to the meeting. Hughes nodded down at the boy, and taking his hand, he smirked with a little laugh.

"Oh Young Master, that would be very kind of you, and I mean no disrespect, but that is not necessary. All I ask is that you stay confident, and well...be a good little lad."

"Yes Hughes." Yao said trying very hard in his mind to remember to be good.

The two walked down and approached the room. Not needing to knock, Hughes pulled open the double doors and taking Yao's hand, the two waltzed in. America, England, Japan, and France all looked in, knowing well they would be interrupted. England looked over with a grin.

"Hello Yao...very good to see you young man. Please...go ahead and take a seat, we have not covered much since you were gone." He held a hand out, and pointed to the seat in between America and Japan. America looked at the nation and gave him a little grin.

Entering the meeting room Yao gave a polite not to England and with all the dignity he could must he took his seat which had a nice pile of books there for him . Once in place, Yao kept his eyes straight ahead, trying to ignore any uncomfortable looks before he spoke softly to America, still not looking at him. Hughes watched the boy walk over to his seat, and stood waiting with a smile. England looked over to his butler and nodded.

"Thank you Hughes...perhaps maybe some refreshments?" The butler nodded and proceeded to walk down the hall, but something made him stay close by. China spoke to America in a simple tone.

"My apologies Mr. America for earlier."

America sitting in his seat, somewhat slouched in his posture looked at the boy, and the moment the child apologized, he simply shook his head with a scoff.

"Gee thanks little tyke! Bout time I got some respect! By the way, how is your backside? Sore I HOPE! Hahahahaahha!"

China did not look directly at America, but he slit his eyes at him and decided if he actually didn't hurt America or maim him then Hughes would not be mad. There for chibi China leaned forward a little in his seat and reach for the letter opener on the meeting table and moving with a surprising amount of speed Held the make-shift weapon at America's throat. All the while Yao did not look at America.

"I would appreciate if you continued to treat me as any country as old as myself deserves Mr. America."

England, France, and Japan all stood up and backed away. Japan gasped at his older brother's reaction to America and his idiotic remarks. Shaking his head, he knew this was wrong of him to come to Arthur's mansion. He looked over at the boy, and leaned over to him, braving himself, so he would not get poked.

"Ouyou...what are you doing? Big brother...you are being most irrational right now!" He stood standing, and then looked up at England and France, trying to usher them over to help. America was trying to back away as well, but the little boy had a scariness in his eyes.

"Hey! Get away from me China, get your grubby little hands away" His eyes went over to England, and he started to yell out. "Britain come on...do something! Get this little kid away...come on man!" England as shocked as he was, semi smiled. Though he did not think China would actually go ahead and respond like this, he felt like America deserved it.

"Little brother, while I can't say I am not amused, you very well deserve every..." England was cut off by Hughes walking back in, and he looked very unhappy.

"MASTER YAO...AND MASTER ALFRED...STOP THIS AT ONCE!" He walked over to the two, pushing America aside, and firmly taking the letter opener out of China's hands.

Yao had not responded to anyone, yet simply smiling a little and planning to put his weapon down now that he had gotten America to stop, but Hughes had caught him in the act and apparently deemed this, bad behavior.

"Eh but, I wasn't going to hurt him! I was just trying to prove a point. I'm still a powerful country and he should not pick on me!" China hurried to communicate a whine catching in his voice. He didn't feel as he had merited more punishment at all.

England would have stepped in, but seeing as his butler could handle the situation, he saw Hughes doing a fine job. He stood back, standing next to France, and just watched. The butler on the other hand just gazed at both nations. In his eyes, a misbehaved nation whether they were large or small did not matter to him. He cleared his throat, casting aside the mail opener on the table, and spoke to the boy.

"You weren't going to hurt him now? How does that look to everyone sitting at this table? You did not just think on your actions, and what everyone saw just now, was pure predetermined revenge." He then looked over to America. "Master Alfred...I gave Master Wang some information, and when he came back, if anyone was to make fun of him for his punishment, or give him any grief, I would personally punish them myself." The man just shook his head. "However did I know it was going to be you." He turned back around, and winked at England, and then turning back to the two, he firmly grabbed America by the ear, and took his other free hand firmly into China's and pulled them along. "Come with me...both of you."

"But Hughes!" China tried to whine and bargain, he had just got to the table and already he was being pulled away. That stupid America just got under his skin with that cocky attitude of his. "I will be good now I will apologize to everyone!" He tried his best to get the butler to see reason.

Hughes knew better than to be pulled in by the boy's behavior. He had seen it all too well with when England and America were younger...it was not going to happen. Releasing America's ear, but having the nation stay...cause Alfred would not dare move, Hughes knelt down to the child.

"I am very disappointed in you little one...you told me you were going to behave, and naughty little nations do not threaten anyone, no matter how big of a pest they are." Said the butler as he looked up at America, and then back at China. "Now then..." He whispered to the boy, as to not let everyone hear. "Unless you want to be spanked in front of everyone here, you will come back down to the study, and we will get this over with."

China wanted to burst out crying right then and there, maybe it was the curse, or maybe it was because he hated to see Hughes look at him that way and tell him how disappointed he was in him.

"I-I'm sorry." He whimpered and took a step closer to Hughes not about to disobey any more than he already had. Maybe it was just having all the attention of bigger nations that made him want to act up, or maybe it was just America.

"Sorry as you are...I am not pleased. Come Master Yao...take my hand, and we will head down right now." He then looked over at America, and gave him a glare. "Oh and I mustn't forget about you lad." He grabbed hold of the nation's ear again. America called out in protest.

"Come on old man! You have got to be kidding me...you think I am going to be punished like that little squirt? Oh bullshit Hughes! I am a freaking Hero, there is no way..."

The nation yelled out, and England went to intervene, but Hughes was much to quick, he released China's hand, pulled out a chair from the table, and with quickness and grace, pulled the naughty America over his lap, and pulled down his pants. America suddenly got stark white and wiggled.

"No, no, no, no ,no Hughes, please, don't please!"

"Hmmm...on second thought China...let me take care of something first." he raised his palm in the air and it came down with a heavy smack on Alfred's backside.

"OOOWWWWWWW!"

China was now more than willing to take Hughes hand and be out of site of Japan his younger brother was probably very ashamed and embarrassed as he was feeling. However America seemed to need tending, and although China wanted to smirk and laugh he did not and just nodded at Hughes and crouched down beside the butlers chair enjoying quietly in his own way, America getting what he was due.

England shook with laughter seeing his little brother is a very compromising position. He did managed to put a hand over his mouth, because Hughes was likely to scowl at the nation, and then he would be in trouble. Japan and France looked on, watching with slight fright, and confusion. This meeting was beginning to be very useless. As Hughes hand fell, America cried out, and it did not take long for the nation to come out in full on sobs, as Hughes had a very hard hand, and a wave of emotions came through from his naughty childhood.

"Hughes...HUGHES please...please...I won't make fun of any nation again, I promise, please...PLEASE STOP!" Hughes smirked, and gave the nation three more slaps, and then set Alfred on his feet, fixing his pants, an pointing over to a corner.

"Over there Master Alfred." He waited as he saw the look on the nation's face.

"WHAT? No...please Hughes...I...I..."

"Go now Alfred Jones..." Said England, as he stepped in. Turning around, America just pouted, and walked to the corner. Hughes then turned to China.

"And now for you. You either take your punishment here, or we go back down to the study?"


	9. Fun in the Water

Yao had stayed crouched and now as Hughes spoke to him he took a breath and stood as tall as he could before bravely stating.

"Do it here, I don't want to delay the meeting anymore." He felt brave but he also did it so it could be a sort of apology to America. With that done he then went to the butlers lap and tossed himself over it. "I'm ready."

Hughes's eyes widened and he watched as the child valiantly hoist himself over the man's lap. Nodding and resting a hand on the child's back, he spoke to him softly.

"There's a good lad...now this will just be quick and then we will carry on with the meeting."

Hughes held out his hand, and it came down, striking the boy's already sore little backside. He gave the boy five extremely hard smacks. One after the other, getting finished as quickly as he started. Japan watched, wanting to jump in and take the child away, but he just stood watching his big brother, and his punishment. France not having any say in anything actually put his hands to his own backside, and stepped back. China wanted to show them all he was still China and tried very hard not to cry but he couldn't help whimpering and sniffling before letting out a choked sob at the fourth and fifth swat. Once it was done Yao slid down his legs feeling a little wobbly and he wiped his eyes quickly.

"T-Thank you Hughes for your diligence, we-we can get on now." He hiccupped and had to rub at his eyes. Hughes looked down at the boy, and planted a hand on the child's head. He then looked around the room, and nodded at the nations.

"Yes well...let that be a lesson little one." He looked over to England, and spoke up. "I shall fetch the refreshments Master Kirkland...and..." He looked back over to the sniffling nation in the corner, and called out. "Master Alfred, you may remove yourself from the corner, and go sit down." America looked over to the butler, and nodded his head, wiping trace tears from his eyes. Seeing as everything was slightly back to normal, the butler left the room, and went towards the kitchen. England watched as China and America walked to their chairs, and sat down.

"Ahem...alright then, now that everything has hopefully settled down, might we get down to business?"

Waving a little to Hughes as he left, China then crawled to up to his chair and gently sat down trying to keep a strong face. He then nodded to England and hoped that if anything the others at the meeting could say they had an interesting time.

England smiled at China, and the meeting droned on. Occasionally France would say something ridiculous, and America would rant on about his being the Hero, and how his nation was supreme, but the only one not talking was Japan. Seeing as his brother was just punished, he wanted to know more about why China was small. Looking over to the boy with his big brown eyes, he spoke softly, as the child was sitting next to him.

"Big brother...um...I mean...um Wang...why are you small? Did you do this to yourself?"

China paid as good attention as he could but after a while his small body was feeling sleepy. He was starting to nod off when Japan whispered to him. He looked over and tried to speak quietly back.

"Well no of course not. Like I said, I was bringing England tea, and patted his shoulder, I got shot across the room with magic and woke up small. He tried to fix it, but the magic hurt. I told him it was ok if I was small for a while. I'm really alright." China said. "Don't worry about your older brother, I can take care of myself."

Japan looked around the room, and saw that America, England, and France were talking to one another. He then turned back to the boy, responding to his little tone.

"Take care of yourself? I am not sure how much I believe of that little brother...I mean from what I have seen, you are nothing but a misbehaved little nation in need of nothing more than chastisement. I mean, I learned a lot from you. Perhaps you should take a moment to remember what you would have done if I had been in the same situation. You seem to have forgotten a lot." China let his brow wrinkle in thought.

"You worry to much Nihon, I haven't forgot a thing I know who I am. I am China." He smiled feeling that was the best answer for everything, but in truth he was worried. Was he slowly losing his old memories? Was he becoming something else? "I am the same." He said not so confidently now nibbling at one finger in distress at what Japan was telling him.

Scoffing, Japan put his hands crossed over his chest and looked to the little nation.

"Hmpph, this coming from a miniature nation who doesn't even look like he wants to change back, and rule his vast land. Tell me "little" brother, how do you plan to get anything done if you are only four foot tall?" He had started to raise his voice, alerting the attention of England who raised an eyebrow.

"Um...Japan, chap? What's going on between you two? China, are you...is everything alright?" China felt backed into a corner and he didn't know how to explain to his little brother that he was enjoying the comfort that he needed it for just a little.

"Its just the magic is complicated!" He mumbled to Japan before nodding at England trying to keep the situation under control.

Japan wanted an answer, and his brother was hiding something. Standing up with a slightly irritated look on his face, he pushed back his chair, and looked to all the nations, especially little China.

"I am done with this meeting. I can not live like this, and have evil things going on." He pointed at England. "You did this to my brother, and you are going to fix it." He then walked away from the table and headed towards the door, but not without looking right at Wang. "You...you contact me when all this is in order...I would very much like to have my big brother back!" Japan turned and left the room in a huff. England just stared at the little nation.

It was the most horrible feeling about as bad as when Japan had attacked him those many years ago. China didn't know what to say and curled up in his seat tugging his legs up to his chest.

"But its not his fault!" He mumbled quietly. England scoffed and nodded his head, agreeing.

"Uh, yes, yes...I mean, we all understand China. I mean it is up to you on what is going on, and well...I rather like you as you are...little chap." He laughed nervously, and looked over at France, who smiled, and then at America who was still slightly sore at Hughes, and did not like China right now. Hughes soon came back in with tea, and something under a silver cased platter. He was smiling at China, and cleared his throat.

"Young Master...your dumplings...are finished..." He opened the cover, and released the sweet smell from the creations. Winking his eye, he looked to the boy. "I told you I had hidden secrets."

The arrival of the dumplings made China feel better and he only wished Japan had stayed to have some.

"Thank you Hughes." He smiled more but still couldn't help the worry that gnawed at his insides. Was Japan right? Was he making the wrong choice, or was it wrong to want a child hood? Hughes smiled down at the boy.

"Your welcome little one, go ahead and enjoy." Hughes then looked over to England, and walked over to him, pushing the trolley. He spoke softly to his butler, and the two exchanged glances at the boy, who looked deeply troubled. France and America just waited.

The dumplings were good and comforted China's hurt feelings, and he had hoped maybe Japan would come back and not be so angry. He looked up noticing England and Hughes talking. He hoped Hughes could make everything better, he always could. Yao was sure the butler had some magical powers of his own, the way he could handle people.

France and America gave each other the eye, and then stood up, seeing as this was a prime opportune moment to leave.

"Uh, Britain...bro? We are going to get going, it seems like you have some issues to resolve, and well...um..." He sorely rubbed at his backside while looking down after glancing at Hughes. "I need to get home, do something...you know, maybe video games...not sure." He walked to the door, looking back at France.

"Uh, Oui, I need to go do Arthur. I 'ave much to do...we shall get together soon no?" The two nations quickly left, leaving the meeting room with just Hughes, England, and little China.

"Oh bother...what are we going to do now?" Said England.

"Maybe, maybe next time it would be better if I didn't attend. I think they don't feel comfortable talking around me."

China mumbled slowly sliding out of his seat taking a dumpling with him. This had not gone as well as he had hoped, and he was not in the mood to stay in that moment. The best place to be was some place warm, like the kitchen. China loved his kitchen at home, and any kitchen right now would be comforting. Hughes looked at the boy, and then back at England. Nodding his head Arthur got up and looked back to his butler.

"Hughes, why don't you see about cleaning up the room, and I will see about Master Yao." He walked over to the boy before he left, and knelt down. "Do you want anything China...I mean...is there anything I can do? I am so sorry so many things are not going well for you."

"It's fine Arthur. I'm China and I'm fine. I'm strong." He said but there was no strength to the words. He was just saying them holding on to his dumpling. "I just, I just wish Japan…well he never has been too happy with me before, but…" He looked at Arthur. "Am I wrong some how? Am I not behaving?"

"Well China, maybe he is a little annoyed, I mean you and I have not exactly had the best relationship in a long while, and well I would like to think of us as friends...I don't know, perhaps that will change when you return to your normal size." He looked into the boy's almond eyes. "IF you still wanted to change. You are not in the wrong, and you are behaving properly...but behaving in his eyes. I really don't know chap. Whether large or small, each nation is responsible...eh..." He scratched his head. "Maybe not so much America, but you get what I am saying." He reached out a hand, and grazed the boy's cheek. He then took the boy's arm, and gently pulled him into an embrace. Tightly hugging the child, he spoke once more. "I do not oppose of what you do and what you refrain from. You are most welcome here, and if that improves our relationship, then so be it."

"It is good to hear you say that." China said softly resting in England's arms, a strange place to be, but as he sat there before and England had so casually but with true care, brushed his hand against his cheek.

It was probably the most true love he had ever felt from England or anyone really. Most countries were kind enough, some tolerated him, and Japan, well he had always some strained relations, but no one ever truly showed him love for no good reason, except for Hughes probably. This was different, Hughes was not a country exactly. England was a country and was treating him in such a nice way. Yao sighed because this was why he wanted to stay small longer, to create better relations. Yes, this was a good way to put it, but in truth he wanted some times like this, with countries that would never normally show him affection like this.

England smiled and held the boy. He then released the child and stood up. Hughes was now finished with the room, and still early in the evening with not much to do, Arthur spoke up again.

"So uh...what shall the lot of us do?" England looked to the boy, and feeling a little better now, China looked up at the adult nation and grinned.

"We can strip down to our shorts and take a walk by the river and when we get really hot we can stick our feet in!"

China did this a lot on hot summer nights at his home, everyone would come out at night and stand on the bridges and cool down as the winds pulled some relief from the weather off the rivers edge. Hearing the child talk about the river made England grin. He nodded his head, and responded to the child.

"Ah yes, and I know of such a place where we can go to. It is up and over the hill past the mansion gate. I used to take walks there myself when America was little. Come little one...let's go." He held out a hand, but then quickly looked down to what he was wearing, and frowned slightly. "Oh...um China...I do not wish to wear my suit, was thinking a pair of trouser shorts and a t shirt...and I know you didn't like the clothing last time, but perhaps a pair of Alfred's old knickerbockers and a shirt? I would hate to see your dashing outfit get ruined."

"No!" China almost shouted clutching his garment, and then smiled removing it and stripping down to the loin cloth he wore. "I can go like this." He smiled and gave England a thumbs up. In his culture this was perfectly acceptable, especially for small children on hot summer evenings. Looking up at England still grinning he tugged at the Countries clothing. "Why don't you strip down too?"

"Ah, okay a loincloth works little one." He saw that the boy was comfortable. Then looking at his own clothing, he nodded and smiled. "Well then, it would be silly for me to go and change. Okay then!" England removed his jacket, and trousers pulling them off. He was left in nothing but his undergarments which were just a pair of white underpants, and a beige light shirt. He put his hands on his waist. "I feel much better. Come, let's go and get outside before the day ends. I know we will have a most pleasant time!" He held out a hand, and looked down to the boy, but then remembered something. "Oh, perhaps we should have Hughes supply us with some water, and maybe a little something to nibble while we are out and about?"

"Can't he just come along with us?" China asked, shocked that England had gone along with his suggestion, some times Yao just liked to suggest things to see if Arthur would do them, though he did think it was fine to go out this way, he just had not thought stuffy Mr. England would do it. "Hughes is hot and sticky too I bet, and he could come along, butlers are allowed to do that right?"

England had not thought to invite Hughes just because the man was busy with other household things. Shaking his head slightly, he spoke to the child.

"Well...I can ask little one, I mean there is nothing wrong with that correct?" Standing in the foyer, he walked over to the servant bells and rang them making them chime loudly. Within a matter of moments, Hughes strolled down the hall. He approached England and China, and smirked a little at their appearances, having the large and small nation dressed in nothing but almost skins.

"Yes my lord? What can I do for you and Master China?"

"Yes Hughes, Wang and I were going to take a nice little jaunt outside, over the hills you know, and well, he suggested that I be a nice chap, and ask if you would like to accompany us?" The man waited. Hughes smiled down to China, and then looked over to England.

"Well now...I am not sure. I have much to do today my lord, and little one...I must prepare for tonight's supper. There is still laundering to accomplish. Why don't you have a nice time with Mister Arthur?"

"Are you sure?" China asked. He liked Hughes quite a lot and wanted to be sure the butler was not just being polite. He stood there and held his hands together and was feeling uncertain. He knew that Arthur and himself would enjoy it out , but he some times felt Arthur was not always polite to the butler as he should be.

The butler walked over to the boy and pat him on the head. Standing by his side, he then responded.

"Yes little one, I am most sure. Go on and have a lovely time with Master Arthur. When you return I shall have a delightful and surprising cuisine for yourself and my Master. It will be most wonderful." He went to walk away, but heard England clear his throat. Looking back. "Yes my Lord?"

"Thank you Hughes, you are free to change your mind at any time. Just please, before you go, can you bring us some containers for some water?" The butler smiled, and nodded his head.

"I will do even better." He walked back into the main door and in a matter of moments came back out with a basket. "I did the liberty of preparing a outside feast for the both of you. Included is some of the dumplings, fresh fruit, some scones for you my Master. Also little one, I was able to make some lovely mango pudding. There are also canteens of water, and a tea set. I included your green tea, and Master Arthur's Earl Grey. Please...have a wonderful time."

"Lovely Hughes...you take care of me and China so well." China just looked at the butler and was in awe.

"H-how?" China stammered his eyes got larger and he shivered in shock. Hughes was truly, truly amazing, and besides that he was just too amazing and though Yao was curious why or how this was. Somehow knowing seemed to ruin the magic behind it and so he just swallowed his shock and went over to the butler. "Thank you!" He said grabbing the butler's legs and hugging them tightly. The butler really was so wonderful and had been taking such care of him making him mind, it made him feel so good.

The butler reached down and brought the boy into his arms. He gave the child a kiss on the forehead, and then giving him a loving hug, then set the child back on his feet. He winked at the boy, and then went to leave, but not before saying a few last words.

"A butler does not truly divulge certain things about his acts. If I were to say such things, then the good lord might strike me down...and I can not have that little one." Once again he held his chest and bowed. "By command, I live to serve." He got back up, and walked...keeping his back to the boy and England, he continued talking. "You come back safe little one...no mischief, and mind Master Arthur!" England watched the man, and then looked down while grabbing the woven basket.

"I'll be good Hughes." He said softly.

"Shall we Yao?" Said England, and China looked over to Arthur and nodded.

"Yes I'm ready!" He still didn't like leaving Hughes behind, nor could he make full sense of what the butler had just said, but he trusted that this was just some secret he should not ask about. Taking Arthur's hand he nodded and smiled a little glad he had this time to be small. To be free from the pressures of an adult and simply take time to be loved, properly in a way he never quite had.

Taking the child's hand, England nodded and the two walked beyond the gate to the mansion and up and over the path. It lead to a portion of the woods where there lie a gentle stream. The stream ran into different parts of Europe. Some areas were already owned by other nations, and then some were unclaimed land. Arthur knew the surroundings and wanted to make sure he did not run into anyone not worth mentioning. As the two walked, England found a small clearing with flowers, and it was right by a flowing portion of the water. The bubbling noise of the stream was pleasant, and England set the basket down. He reached inside, and saw that Hughes had packed a blanket.

"Lovely chap Hughes is. Come little one, we'll stop here for a little while, and spread the blanket out. Come help me if you would?"

The area felt cooler too. The grasses were tall, and the air was sweet as it mingled with the sounds of the stream. Some how it felt so good like the spirits of the ancestors were there making pleasant conversations with the earth and or magical beings. China stood looking at it all and smiled softly taking in as big a breath as his little lungs took in.

"Eh, oh yes." China nodded and taking the corners of the blanket into his small fists scrunched up bending until he was almost squatting down on the ground and then tried to jump up and get a puff of air under the quilt, feeling the excitement of the moment he let go and tried to run under the blanket looking up at it with a thrill. Shaking his head, England laughed to the child.

"Oh little one, whatever are you doing?" England could not help but enjoy the time spent.

"Its fun." China smiled with a laugh before coming out from under the quilt and then toppled back and sat down on his bum. The land was very beautiful, something he just never really appreciated as an adult, he had always preferred his own country, and still did, but this was very nice.

Sure it would have been lovely if Hughes had indeed come along with them, but somehow he was a little relived it was just the two. He knew the child had acquired a close knit relationship with the man, and he knew the boy respected the man, even after the punishments he witnessed were administered. Arthur could not help it, Hughes was a very gentle man, and he was blessed to have him in his life. He sat down, and leaned over to the basket, taking some of the items out.

"What would you like? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Do you wish to maybe just enjoy the nature? Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Uh, well I..." The sudden rush of attention and questions made Yao feel on the spot. He didn't know what to say. "Well..." He ran a chubby hand up and through his long silky hair trying to think.

England waited for the boy, but seeing as he was focused on so many different things, perhaps this was not the correct time to question the boy. Arthur turned to the basket and opened it, getting out the water containers, and then took out some scones for himself, and the left over dumplings. He set them down, and then reaching in for the mango pudding. Handing it to the boy with a spoon, he smiled.

"Maybe some of Hughes' pudding? Perhaps...?" He took a bite of his blueberry scone, and washed it down with some water. He wanted to build a little fire so he could prepare tea for the two of them.

"Alright, that seems good." China smiled finding the choice had been settled and he took the cup handed him and smiled at himself in the spoon. "England, is this place magic, can you see spirits here?" He asked suddenly feeling sure there were some here it just felt like it was. He wished that maybe he too could see things like England did, but was also glad he didn't too, some times it was troublesome to see things or so it seemed for England.

Taking a sip of his beverage, and then taking in everything that the boy had said, Arthur was quiet for a moment. He looked around, and while he could not see spirits around this area, he did recall a time when he visited Japan, and saw youkai in his hot spring bath. He looked to the boy, and nodded.

"Well...I suppose there is no reason in hiding anything from you. But yes...I do see certain things. Maybe not around here, but I have seen them within the halls of my mansion, and well..." He hated to bring up Honda, because of the little outbreak, but what could he do, they were talking. "I saw some when I visited your brother once. But he denied the existence. I don't know, perhaps he was being non believing, or just supposing I was a crack pot twit. Not sure..." England did not bring up flying mint bunny...he wasn't sure what the child would say, or believe.

"Yes." China said a little more subdued. "He, he just gets too busy to notice things some times. I really think, oh well…I don't know…" He sighed and took a spoon full of his treat before looking around. "I wish you had spirits here, like dragon spirits, they are fun. I can seem them sometimes if I'm very still and quiet and meditate a while." China explained. "Sometimes I see the ghosts of my people's ancestors too. Sometimes I will talk with Mulan, she is kind, she saved me you know." Yao prattled a little more relaxed than before.

"I am not sure there aren't spirits out here little one...perhaps there are late at night, but I have never been out here in the wee hours. I mean, I suppose if they are indeed home to this area, they make themselves scarce."


	10. Little History Among Nations

He finished the last of his scone, and reached into the basket, grabbing a pear. Biting into it, he was content and it was nice to sit and relax without having to deal with his nation's problems. Enjoying the juices from the fruit and the atmosphere, he looked back to the boy.

"It must be an interesting time to talk with your ancestors? The only thrill in my life right now is dealing with my eldest brothers. They can be very unfair at times. But anyway, tell me something else, have you given any thought as to your changing? Have you felt any problem within your body? Changes and such?" He finished the pear and watched the boy.

Leaning back so he could lay his head on England's lap he looked up at Arthur and sighed a little, before thinking about it.

"Well it hasn't hurt, it only really seems to hurt when I get really upset and talk too much about my family." Yao said softly so as not to upset his body. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who has trouble with older brothers, are they very bad?" He asked trying to change the topic, he was quite good at it some times.

Letting the child lay his head down, England ran a hand against the boy's fair cheek. He smiled down and kept the boy calm.

"Well little one...I don't want to upset you, so we don't have to talk about your family and your past if you don't want to." He reached over to some grapes that Hughes had packed and popped one into his mouth. Chewing it, he looked down and continued. "Well my brothers, as you know Scotland, Ireland, and Wales and well they would team up on me. They were bad some of the time, much like myself." England smirked. "But Mumsy…er, I mean my mother kept us in line. And then there was Hughes, who was in my life after my mother passed."

China laughed a little at the comment England made about his mother. It seems the elder nation had been close, but then there was the fascination with Hughes. His esteemed butler. Oh how Wang loved that man.

"Hughes is a very special person. He is very _Tai Hao Le_." China said with a soft sound of wonder and awe for the butler. "I think in another life he must have been a very powerful dragon or maybe an emperor of China." Yao said with a smile, and then looked back up again at Arthur. "Your brother's sound similar to my brother." China sighed again. "I hate that I had to end up beating him up and defeating him. But he was hurting so many, I couldn't allow it." China grunted with mental pain at the memory of that and rolled to his side. "I guess all families have problems."

Sighing England agreed. He threw some of the grapes in the air, and a couple landed in his mouth, while some fell to the ground. Hearing what the boy was saying, he wondered slightly about his butler's past.

"You know...I have had him in my life for such a long time, but in his younger years, I am not entirely sure little one. Maybe that is something he can divulge to you." He suddenly coughed, and then spit out a random pit. Grazing the top of the boy's head, he continued. "Yeah, my brother's wanted equality for certain areas. It was a long battle with Scotland at times. Such a wanker he is...err...pardon my language." He looked straight at the child and clasped his hands together. "Shall we continue on the trail, head back, or what do you want to do, stay here for a little while longer?"

The boy looked up, regarding England's first question. The last thing China wanted to do was disrupt and annoy the butler.

"Hmm, I don't want to bother Hughes, you know if he doesn't want to tell me." Yao mumbled then listened to England continue and sighed a little. "Its hard with older brothers. I like it here, can we stay? Maybe, swim in the water?" Yao asked hopefully and sat up to get his answer. He liked the way the water looked it seemed perfect and not to deep as far as he could see.

"I am sure Hughes is not bothered by your questions. He has taken a real liking to you young chap. And I know it killed him to give your bottom a smacking. But...well he is only concerned about your well being."

"You think so?" Yao asked worried that he truly had killed some part of Hughes by being bad, and he swallowed hard trying to remind himself now to not do that again. Sitting up now, England took in the smell of the air.

"We can stay longer. I am sure dinner will not be for a long while, and it is nice enough to take a nice dip in the water. It does look very beauteous."

"Yes…I'd like a swim." Yao tried not to worry about Hughes now and just enjoy the idea of being in the water, and with that said he got up and headed over getting to the waters edge.

"Yes, I very much think so." Alright little one, let's go ahead." England followed the boy, and got down on all fours and peered into the water. The water was very clear and still. Sensing that the water might be somewhat deep, really having no idea, Arthur just went ahead and jumped in. "Arghhhhhhh! Ooooh its...its slightly colder than I had thought, but ahhh it's nice." He looked to the boy, and held out his arms. "Little one, I know you are old enough to swim I take it, but here, let me help you get into the water, as even I can not reach the bottom alone." He smiled at the boy and waited.

Yao blinked at Arthur, and grinned before squirming out of what little cloths he was wearing and then took a running jump toward England in the water and landed with a large splash. it was colder than it looked, but it felt so good, still China's small body found it hard to battle the large body of water and he coughed trying to get his head to the surface on his own.

"Oh careful little one, careful!" England swam near the boy grabbing hold of him and holding him, but still letting the child swim freely. He just wanted to make sure the boy was not going to drown. England supposed it was around four thirty in the afternoon, so they still have some time before dinner would be served at six sharp, a tradition rule set by Hughes ever since Arthur was little. Swimming with the child, England had never felt so relaxed in his whole life. "So...we are swimming nicely...is this how some of the rivers are in your country? Is it relaxed?"

Gratefully and quickly Yao grabbed on to England's hands and started slowly swimming round him, before his body felt tired of splashing so much, and he found himself climbing on to England's back silently asking for a ride by digging his heels into the bigger countries sides.

"Its something like this. Its nice, though sometimes people are too reserved and won't get in the water right away." China huffed at some of that ridiculous rules stuff, enjoying his freedom here away from the politics. Laughing, the nation held the little boy on his back, and was swimming in concentric circles.

"Hang on tight little one, I want to make sure you are not lost." He held the boy on his back and swam a little ways up the water. While he swam, he listened to the words the boy was saying. "How could you not want to get in the water. It is so enjoyable."

"I want to, but some times the rules don't let you." China explained to Arthur as he held on tightly and found a that a whine crept into his voice.

The two swam for a little while longer, but as they both were swimming, it had started to get late, and England noticed his fingers getting slightly wrinkled. He looked at them while keeping a hand on the boy.

"Yao...I suggest we head back. The walk will take a little while, and I suppose our basket might be in danger of some creatures finding it. Come, let's get a move on. We can do this again very soon." He swam with the child still firmly on his back, and got to the river bed opening. Crawling, he laid down on his stomach, letting the child get off first.

"But I'm having so much fun do we have to go now?" He asked not getting off of Arthur's back even though they were on land.

England laid there resting slightly, as the swim had taken him to a new level of exhausted. He rested his arms on the ground, and leaned his chin on top of them, taking in the air. While Arthur was ready to leave, the boy slightly whined because he had wanted to stay.

"I understand you wanting to stay Yao, but Hughes is preparing a very special dinner, he is very anxious for us to return, I mean...you don't want to upset him do you?" He sat up, letting the boy slide to the ground, and looked back with a smile. "Come let's get you dressed, and we'll be on our way. Let me get you dry first."

He walked over to the basket, and pulled out a towel cloth. He walked over to the little boy and wrapped him snugly. Yao sucked in sharply and shook his head with ferocity.

"I-I don't want him and I don't! I…" He stopped to cough. The cold of the water had started to make his chest feel tight and he curled up to finish the coughing fit while Arthur started to towel him off. "He doesn't need more pieces gone."

England dropped the towel and looked at the boy completely bewildered on to why the child would have suddenly gotten so upset. Trying to calm him down, he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and held them firmly.

"China! What is the matter? You're...you're not making any sense...please, calm down little one." He looked into the child's eyes with compassion and put a hand out stroking the side of the boy's cheek. "Come now...what do you mean you don't want him? You are getting yourself upset and...oh!" England noticed that the boy was getting thoroughly upset, and from what the child had stated before, Arthur was now worried and upset himself.

"If, if…I'm bad, he-he might die!" Yao said with sudden emotion and felt himself shivering harder and trying to gasp for air his hands scratching at his chest as if he had choked on something. He had not meant to get so upset but he had taken what Arthur said too literally, and it had truly disturbed him quite a lot.

England quickly grabbed the boy into his arms, and held him tightly. Embracing him, while swaying back and fourth.

"Poppet...calm down, please, you are going to cause yourself harm." he rubbed the child's back, and talked softly to him. "Listen to me...you are not doing anything wrong, I am sure Hughes would not be really upset if we stayed a little longer, but you know him by now, he likes to prepare for the two of us. He is not going to die little one, I assure you." The upset child, caused England to be upset. He did not want anything to happen to the boy now, as he was getting accustomed. "Um...China...with you getting this upset...are you going to change? I shan't think I would like to see you grow up now...you are the sunshine in both of our lives. Hughes is truly alive again."

China held tightly to Arthur and tried not to let himself become so worked up. Slowly his coughing and wheezing chest slowed and he felt his lungs able to take in the air without pain. His tiny body relaxed finally in Arthur's arms and he wiped at his face that had collected a few tears of pain and fear.

"I…I don't want to change either. I don't know if I will grow more or not." He gulped trying not to feel anxious. "M-maybe we should go back?" He asked now cuddling closer to Britain.

Kissing the child on the cheek, and wiping his tears with his thumb and forefinger, England nodded.

"I am not sure what will happen, but please do try to calm yourself. If you find a peaceful mind, then I am sure you will be fine. And yes, I so believe that going back to the mansion is a delightful idea. Let me just set you down, while I collect the blanket and basket, and allow me to carry you home little one." He set the child down, but kept him close by. Picking up the blanket, he folded it quickly and packed it into the basket. Then he picked up the boy back into his arms, and then picked the basket up. "Come, let us go home, and get you into your happy place."

Yao nodded slowly. He felt exhausted suddenly and just sat with half lidded eyes hardly watching Arthur as he picked up the blanket and basket putting thing in it hurriedly before coming over and scooping him up. China sighed a little with a leftover cough and hugged Arthur close, resting his head on the country's shoulder.

"I will do my best." He mumbled wondering if he would end up getting older, he wasn't ready yet he hoped maybe nothing would happen.

"Very good." England walked with the boy in his arms. He saw that Yao was going in and out of sleep. The day had been a long one, especially for a child.

Arthur knew that if they stayed any longer, he would have to camp, and that might not be as comfortable as his own bed. He walked back to the mansion and once arriving, England walked in the door. He set the basket on the ground. Hughes hurried down the hall, and met his Master.

"Oh Master Kirkland, I am very glad to see the both of you." He said with a whisper, now knowing the child had fallen asleep. "Here let me take him, I will see about putting him the bed, large and fluffy is something I am sure he will enjoy."

"Er...what about dinner Hughes, you were so anxious."

"It is still early my lord. Let me put the child into bed, perhaps he just needs a little shut eye, and then maybe he will wake up later, and I can give him a bit of dinner." Hughes took the child out of Arthur's arms, and walked up the steps. He arrived in the guest room, took the boy out of his clothing, put on a night shirt, and set him under the cover. He just stared at the child. "Little China...have a rest..."

China felt dizzy when he finally did open his eyes, the world was blurry and a bit darker than he last remembered it being, it was also very soft and fluffy. Trying to sit up but finding his limbs felt heavy with sleep Yao just gave an soft whine and started to think he might have passed on to the other side to be with all the other ancestors, and countries that had died. No that couldn't be right, because Hughes , he was there, just barely in view near the foot of the bed.

"Am I dead?" He asked softly his speech sloppy and limp with sleep. Seeing the boy look lethargic and irritable, Hughes smiled down at the boy He walked over to the bed, and put a hand on the boy's warm cheek.

"Hardly young Lord...do the deceased have a warm feel to them? Not likely. I suppose you were just overtired and I felt it was appropriate to have you a little wink. Did you have a glorious time with Master Arthur?"

Yao grunted again trying once more to move his limbs and his hand only twitched with the effort. He tried licking his lips as if that would get the slowness out of them. Hughes stayed by the child's side, and waited for the boy to respond. As he waited, England walked in and stood by the door, arms folded, and had a semi worried look on his face.

"How are you little chap?"

"It was fun, I started coughing and I feel heavy." He answered them both in a drained sounding pattern. He had to shut his eyes again, the room wanted to spin, and Yao wished he hadn't fallen asleep waking up like this was not worth it. "Is it morning or night?" He then asked his own question trying to decide how long he had been asleep.

England walked forward and looked to Hughes with a serious expression. Hughes still sitting, rubbed the blanket where the boy's legs were and just responded in a gentle tone.

"It is early yet, maybe a little after seven in the evening. You have only been asleep for little while little one." England stared at the child and thought perhaps being in bed was for the best. "You know Hughes...he really hasn't had much sleep since he was changed." He bent down to the boy. "Perhaps more rest is what you need. I suggest you stay in bed Yao." Shaking his head alongside the nation, Hughes turned back to the child.

"I think that is a wise decision, and then I can bring you some green tea and some broth." He tried nodding his head and ended up just sighing.

"Alright." He let his eyes slide half way down to tired to worry about why he was so heavy and why he couldn't make the world stand still. "Can I have more pears?" He asked after a second. He really liked those pears and they sounded so good to him right now. Besides that Yao didn't want to ask if he was going to be alright, he wanted to pretend that he was, and just believe the bigger nations when they said he was just tired. "Can you stay a while?" He asked them both not sure who could stay or not stay but he would ask. Even tired he didn't like the thought of being alone. Hughes shook his head, and leaned down to the child.

"Of course you can. I will go whip up a batch right now. You stay there and rest sweet boy." He got up from the bed, and walked out of the room, and headed down to the kitchens. England then walked over, to the side of the bed that was empty, and sat down next to the boy. He put his legs up, and cast an arm around China.

"While Hughes is preparing your pears, I will stay here. And no worried little one, we won't leave. Nothing is going to cause harm to you. Would you care to hear a story?" Hughes prepared the tea and dessert down in the kitchen with precise ease. Loading it up on a silver platter tray, he walked began to walk up the stairs, but there was a knock on the front door. Hughes set down the tray on a nearby table, and opened the doors. To his surprise it was Japan.

Yao had watched Hughes leave and then once England had taken a seat on the bed leaned his face slowly to one side of his pillow that was closest to England and nodded.

"Yes, will you tell me one?" He asked quietly. Responding to England's question. Finding the light was hard to bear and so shut his eyes and tried to just be still hoping the throb and spinning in his head would stop after a while. He worried inwardly this was just the sign of things changing again, and his time as a chibi was not going to last much longer.

Hughes stood staring at Japan with his hands to his side. He was sure the nation still had some words to say to his brother, and the butler just questioned him like it was any other day.

"Master Honda...to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The butler gave the nation a straight faced expression. Japan cleared his throat.

"Mister Hughes, I wish to come forward, see my brother and give him my apologies." Hughes nodded and proceeded to lead the nation towards the bedroom while grabbing up the platter.

"This way sir..." England held the boy close, and recited the tale of Jack the Giant Killer to the boy, very worried because China was moaning and not looking so well. Arriving down the hall, and walking up the stairs, Hughes did not say anything to the nation. Once arriving, Japan walked ahead of the butler, and stood by the door.

"Brother...how unwell you look!" The child's eyes slowly opened a little to stare at the blurry image of his brother and he tried to smile.

"Thank you Nihon." He said softly and let his eyes slowly close again he could speak without looking. "I suppose grown nations are not meant to stay young forever, it was like a fountain of youth, only better, I could be small, cared for and loved." Yao had to stop talking and take slow breaths. If he didn't know better, he would swear he was dieing. Maybe he was supposed to stay this size. Still Yao wished he didn't have to get big yet.

England got up from the bed, and slowly walked over to Japan. He held his hand to his mouth, and uttered a slight little gasp. Japan watched the boy breathing in slow and deep.

"Perhaps this is not forever brother, but you need to accept the ways of nature...and magic...or whatever has happened." Hughes stood with the tray and set it down. He was very concerned by the child, and stepped forward standing near England.

"Oh dear me...looks like something is happening. Its just terribly dis concerning right now." Hughes put a finger to his temple, and proceeded to become visibly upset. England put an arm around him.

"Its alright old chap...he will be fine...just have to let this take its course and...ooooh!" England and the other two just watched.

China heard there talking like one hears things through a hat that is pulled over your ears, muffled and distant not clear at all. He knew they were all worried about him. He was worried for himself too, still there was something nice about having people care about you. He was about to try and say something along the lines of its alright, when he felt more fitful and his lungs felt to tight, he tried to breath in more quickly but it didn't seem to do any good, which caused his face to flush in a panic.

Waiting for the child to respond, they suddenly saw the child go into a panic. England, and Japan went to lunge forward, when Hughes ran to the child's beside, and sat down beside him. He grabbed the boy into his arms and sat with him, holding him tightly and stating that he was going to be fine.

"Young Master...you are going to be fine, I promise you. Whether you grow older, or stay your current height status, I need you to be strong." It was just a waiting game right now.

"I don't want to go." Yao wheezed tears starting to slip down his face and he shuddered in the butlers arms. "I'll miss you! I, I won't get to be small again…I!" He paused to gasp again, the rush of words making it difficult to continue breathing even a little bit. He knew he was fighting the transformation, he wanted to be like this forever with Hughes and England he feared growing back to his size would change how close they were, would change everything that had felt so good.

Hugging him back, Hughes started to get teary eyed and held the boy closer. He could feel the nation changing, growing if you will. He had not wanted this change as much as the boy.

"Little Master...Little Master...oh..." He rocked the slowly changing nation back and fourth. This position would be sadly missed. England grabbed hold of Japan and spoke to him gently.

"Honda...Honda, the magic process...its not going to change him back to his original size forever is it? I mean...the little bugger...he was a pain at first, and him and I butt heads, but...but it can't end...he is just too perfect...and..." England was getting shaky and very upset. Japan turned to him and took him by the shoulders.

"Get a hold of yourself Mister England...we need to be patient, as this process might take a while...he is going to change back, and its going to happen whether you like it or not."

"Bye!" China whispered reaching a small shaky hand towards England as he held to Hughes and felt his breath stop as magic engulfed him.

For a moment he was nothing but one bright glowing form of magic as his body shifted and change, then as quickly as it began it faded and in its place was Yao, a very handsome youth, no fully an adult not eight years old like he was, but rather a handsome thirteen year boy. For a while China lay there with his long hair dripping around his shoulders, but he was not breathing yet.

The two nations stared and Hughes who was holding the now teenage nation in his arms breathed a slight sigh, knowing that the boy was not harmed, but still...he had grown in size. Still cradling Yao, Hughes looked over to England and Japan with slight panic and for once in his life, gave the orders.

"Master Arthur...please fetch some warm water, and a cloth. Master Honda, please bring the tea over, and set it on the table beside Master Wang." He continued holding the nation and was now worried as he was not breathing. England ran at once, and went to the kitchen. Japan got the tea and walked to the bedside. Returning as quickly as he left, England set the water, and cloth in Hughes grips. Hughes reached into his coat inside pocket and pulled out a small medicinal bottle of an elixir. Grabbing the cloth, he douched the fabric, and then dipped it into the water. "Come now Master Yao...it is time to wake up." He rubbed the cloth over the boy's forehead, and alongside his cheeks. The smell was of eucalyptus and juniper. It looked like color was forming back into his cheeks. "Come now lad...make me proud."

The smell was not entirely unpleasant, but it was very strong and stung the back of Yao's throat and seemed to find its way inside his nose and lungs burning all the way with its powerful aroma. Wang Yao struggled suddenly in Hughes arms and ended up turning on his die to cough sucking in sharp in a strangled gasp for air, as the cough jarred his form. The coughing fit seemed to last a while and Yao now fully awake was afraid he really would strangle on it, until finally it subsided and he placed a hand on his chest in relief.

"I…I don't want to do that again!" He sighed and then suddenly glanced at his body, surprised it was not fully grown but not unhappy either. "Hughes?"

Hughes watched as China had a slight coughing fit. He assured the nation it would be okay and still held him like he was small in his arms. Slightly upset, the butler had to hold back his emotions.

"Young...er...um Master Yao...glad to see you are alright...and I am sorry I had to use drastic measures. The elixir is nothing more than an extremely potent form of smelling salts." He slowly got up. Allowing the nation to lie back into the pillow. Stepping back he let Japan and England come forward. Honda walked to the bed and put his hand on his brother's chest.

"Brother...I am glad to see you getting back to your normal self. But I must go. We will talk later." He bowed, and then smiling at Hughes and Arthur he left. England then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright young chap?" He stared at the nation, and then looked to Hughes who seemed very upset.


	11. Thirteen Year Old Yao

Nodding to his brother, China sighed feeling disturbed about the change and looked at both adults before him. He looked down at his hands and nodded.

"I-I'm alright." He said softly but the truth was he was sad to be bigger, he didn't want to be. England nodded to the nation. Smiling down at him, he then got up and spoke gently.

"China I am going to leave you to sleep. You have been through a lot. I will see you later. Let me know if you need anything." He walked to the door, looking back, he then left. This left Hughes and the young teen. Walking slowly towards the bed, he stood looking down. Eyes glassy with some tears, Hughes composed himself.

"Oh Master Yao...you have so changed. Are you alright now?"

"N-no I'm not alright." He suddenly broke into sobs and pressed his face into both his hands. "I don't want to be bigger. I wanted to stay your little China. And…and now I can't be. I wish I had known you before." He cried, not ashamed to shed his tears in front of the butler.

The butler walked over to the bed and sat back down. His compassion for the nation was very strong. He reached out a hand and took the boys chin, raising it up.

"In so many ways you are still my little China. Nothing can mistake the mischievousness in your face, along with sunshine, and helpfulness." He adjusted the blankets and smiled. "Now then...I expect you to rest now...no ifs or buts about it young Master. So much has happened, and we will carry on with your slowly growing dilemma. Understand now poppet?"

Forced to look up at Hughes with tear streaked cheeks. Yao felt his lip trembling and he threw his arms around the butler's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for still wanting me, even though I'm not small any more." He sniffled and wept shaking there against the butler, so glad he was not alone, and that he was at least only thirteen and not something horrible like eighteen. Quite an impossible age. Hughes accepted the boys response and laughed.

"I understand the hardships of it, but never the less young man, don't think for a moment you still can not be treated like a little boy." He smirked and went to leave. "If you care to have anything, ring the chimes above your bed, and I will help you in any way. I have brought the tea and your pears. Try to eat something."

"I will, thank you Hughes!" China nodded and sighed feeling the stresses lift from his chest as he wiped away at his damp cheeks. "Um maybe you could run me a bath though?" If anything Yao wanted to clean away the feelings and stickiness of tears as well as the gritty sensation that always felt left behind by the magic. Walking over to the door, Hughes turned the handle and nodded.

"I will prepare a bath for you in the main bathroom down the hall. Please stay in bed, and I will come down and get you when it is ready. I also need to go to Master Alfred's room and get you a nightshirt from his teen years." He turned and walked away, and headed back down the hall. Going to America's room, he got the shirt, and then walked down to the washroom. Filling the basin with hot and sporadic spurts of cold water. He added scents and bath salts.

China nodded and as soon as Hughes had left he sat up to nibble the pears but the curiosity of how he actually looked as a youth was getting to him and with wobbly movements Yao scooted out of bed and tried standing to his feet. He clutched at the sheets, shocked at how weak he felt.

"Stupid magic," He huffed and tried to edge his way to the nearest mirror, not making it a few feet China stopped to catch his breath and looked at himself in the glass as best he could. He really was still rather short, obviously thirteen but still easily mistaken for eleven or twelve. Once the preparing of the bath was done, Hughes walked back to the boy's room.

"_Mah Duh Gan_!" China spoke abruptly seeing himself this way was really a surprise. Always one for bad timing in this house, China looked up to see Hughes, and he blushed.

"Young Master...your bath is ready..." Arriving at the door, and crossing his arms.

"Eh good…" The younger nation had said with a gulp. Hughes was able to catch the little bit of language out of China's mouth. He raised his eyebrow and looked at the boy.

"Master Yao...I know you know better than to use such language, or might I have to soap your teeth? You're certainly not too big for me to punish. Anyway, as I stated before, your bath is ready. I will lead the way."

China quickly clamped one hand over his mouth and shook his head no with great terror, he didn't want the soap, he hated it, even though he had yet to experience it, but hoped he wouldn't have to ever.

"I'm sorry!" He whined behind his mouth. "I won't do it again." He promised and once Hughes came over, he tried putting his weight on the butler, finding his legs felt a lot like jelly. "Stupid magic. Never works the way you want it too." He sighed as the butler lead him to the bathroom.

"Well alright then lad..." He slung the boys arm over his shoulder and helped the boy down to the washroom. Once they arrived, he had the teen stand before him. "Now, Young Master, strip down to the bare, and get yourself right into the bath. You really will feel all sorts of better." He waited for the boy, still with a slightly stern expression. He was not pleased with the boy's language still.

"Alright…" China said softly feeling the stern eyes of Hughes upon him, he slowly bent to undress. "I really am sorry." He offered the apology yet again as he gripped hold of Hughes while trying to undress. Working against his lack of balance as hard as he could. The bath did look very inviting and Yao was very willing to entire it, only the cloths he did have on had become very tight and hard to maneuver out of since his growth.

"Master...its fine, let me help you out of your clothing. I am wondering what type of clothing to get you in after your bath, as the growing process caused your clothing to slightly tear. Hmm, I will figure it out. You on the other hand, settle in the water, I need to get a couple of things done." He went to walk away, but turned around. "Soak some of the water little one...er...I mean...Master Yao...I will be back." Hughes shook his head and went to leave.

"Alright." He sighed giving up the struggle as he let Hughes free him from the cloths, revealing all of his new flesh. China had not been one to be embarrassed about such things especially when taking a bath. Still this time he felt his face pinking a little, and was glad to let the water cover him. "Ok sorry about the cloths." He knew he couldn't have helped it but he was sad for it. Lazing in the water China sighed, he did feel much better in it and was sure that he could handle anything so long as there was water for a bath and Hughes was there to help him.

Hughes took the clothing and walked down to the scullery down near the kitchen. He held the clothing in his hands and with a smile knew what he was going to do. He went to the sewing machine and was fully able to alter the outfit yet again, and with some sheer talent and magic, got the outfit to the appropriate size. When he was done, he walked back to Yao's room and laid the clothing over the bed. Sensing the boy had had enough soak time. He waltzed back to the bathroom and went to the basin. Kneeling down, he took a cloth, and not thinking of the boy's age as younger or older, he took to scrubbing his back.

"Alright...now doesn't this feel better?" He wanted to keep the news about the outfit until after the nation was clean.

Yao looked up expectantly at Hughes and sighed gladly as the butler started to scrub his back, though at first he was going to speak up about it, but decided not to, it was much nicer to be scrubbed.

"Yes, this is good. Thank you Hughes." He smiled softly, his cheeks blushing a little at the attention. He liked it very much. "You always know how to make me feel better you know, it must be your magic, the kind that doesn't mess up."

Smiling but not responding, Hughes then took some of the shampoo that was alongside the bath and squeezed a generous portion into his hands. He then applied it liberally to the nation's head and lathered it in.

"My dear boy, magic has many effects, and you never know what is going to happen. Its pure poppycock if you ask me...but then I wouldn't be here. Close your eyes, as I am rinsing your hair." He took a container and doused the nation's head. Once that was done, he stood back up and grabbed a towel. Holding it out, he looked away so the boy would not be fully exposed. "Alright lad, come out, and...I might let you know, your outfit is on your bed, fully restored to your current measurements."

The hands, the skill, it was the only real magic that China wanted and as he tilted his head back so Hughes could rinsed his hair, he felt his breathing pick up as these good sensations eased him and excited him too. Sitting up now China smiled feeling so happy about the cloths but then paused staring at the butler who offered the out stretched towel,

"Hughes..." He paused biting at his lip trying to decide how to ask the question. "Do…do you think...I look nice?" He had always been pestered by Russia but that was different, he wanted someone who was not crazy to say so to him.

Being asked such a different question, Hughes was put in an awkward position.

"Erm...Master Wang...of course I think you look fine and dandy. There is nothing wrong with your appearance. You are growing back slowly to your original size, and there was nothing wrong with that. Why ask such a question? Who has been teasing that you would have such insecurities?" He stood by and made sure the boy dried himself off and did not drip water on the floor.

Slowly pulling himself out of the tub China blushed a little more.

"Well Mongolia teased me growing up, but well I wondered because, you turned away and, well Russia…Russia ..." China felt suddenly awkward talking about the things Russia told him in private and became silent when trying to speak them. Standing and waiting, Hughes cleared his throat.

"Master China...you should not be ashamed, I was merely giving you privacy. You are not a little nation anymore, and as you have grown, so have other things on your body, so...in that regard, go ahead and towel yourself, go to your room and change, and I have prepared something simply wonderful." He smiled and turned from China. "I will be waiting in the dining room."

"Uh…alright." China nodded blushing more and tugging the towel close to his skin, it was a nice soft towel and china liked how it felt. Tip toeing down the hall to his room Yao paused at his door way and smiled at the minded and adjusted cloths. "Hmm your brilliant." He said softly and let his towel slip to the floor in front of his room before going in and picking up the material rubbing it close to his face breathing in the smell, letting his mind re-create the images of his favorite places at home.

Slowly China dressed enjoying every action of the task. Humming a tune while he did. Ignoring the damp towel China walked softly down the hall towards the dinning room the place seemed happier to him. Maybe because he was a little taller and nothing in his relationships had changed to much.

"Um…" China paused in the doorway of the dinning room to see who was there yet.

Hearing the sound of China walking down the hall, Hughes watched the nation walk in, as he was standing by the table. England was already seated and smiled.

"Its amazing what Hughes can do with a needle and thread. Come China have a seat." Hughes stood with his shoulders straight and gave the boy a kind smile.

"For dinner tonight I have prepared _Zha Jiang Mian_. I hope you enjoy."

"He is very talented." China nodded and took the seat beside Arthur and smiled feeling much better. However though, he looked up upon hearing Hughes he squealed in his seat and had to cover his mouth quickly. "You…you did? You really made that?" Yao felt so honored and excited. He could hardly wait to taste it, truly they were spoiling him.

England smiled nervously as he was never okay with trying new things, but Hughes brought over a generous plate for the younger nation and set it before him. The he handed Arthur his plate as well.

"I did make this because like I said, I know some of the cuisine, I am very happy to share it with you. And..." He looked over to England who was looking down at his plate poking around. Clearing his throat, he spoke up. "I know for a fact that Master Kirkland needs to advance his palate. Its about time there were some changes in this mansion. So in a way young man...with your presence, it has made a difference." England took a forkful of the noodles and put it to his lips. As he chewed, his eyes lit up and he smiled, swallowing.

"Hughes...this is simply fantastic. I am sorry, please. Make whatever you want here...but eh, please don't refrain me from cooking." Hughes laughed slightly and put his hand to his mouth.

"Yes sir...anything you wish. Go ahead and eat up Master Yao."

"Of course its good, and thank you Hughes." China said stubbornly to England then turned to Hughes. He then proceeded to devouring the contents on his plate, they were very good and quite similar to the way he would make it at home, so it was enjoyable. Yao had by now discarded his fork and knife and taken to eating with his hands.

England sat and watched with horror at the manners in which China was now displaying. He proceeded to say something, but then Hughes stepped in, grabbing a napkin and walked towards the boy. He thrust it into Yao's hand, and with a stern composure cleared his throat.

"Master Yao...you will use proper table etiquette and kindly take your elbows off the table. Pick up your utensil, and sit up straight. You are NOT a little boy, but even your manners as a youngster were more tolerable than they are now." The butler stood by the nation arms crossed, and with a raised eyebrow waited. He was not about to hand out punishment...unless he was forced to.

Startled by the sudden napkin put in his hands China looked with wide and unrelenting eyes at Hughes and then England.

"You can't possibly want me to eat this with a fork!" China exclaimed after swallowing his noodles. "I had no choice but to use my hands, it would be a dishonor to the meal if I used a nasty English fork!"

England set down his own fork, and then wiped his mouth on his own napkin. Setting that down as well, he looked over to China with a slight glare, and then back at Hughes.

"It seems to me that since China has grown in this short amount of time, that his manners have spiraled down dramatically" He raised his water glass and took a sip. Shaking his head to agree, Hughes looked a little more compassionate with the younger nation though.

"My young lord...please...there is nothing wrong with the utensils here in my Master's home. Now, please pick up your fork, and cease your atrocious behavior at once!"

China shook his head. There was no way he was going to eat this delectable meal with a fork. It would be the wrong thing to do.

"Forks are the devils tool! Besides that, you can't eat _Zha Jiang Mian_ with a fork! It isn't done that way!" China insisted trying to educate this house in the way of a Chinese gentlemen. It was a much better way to be and Yao was sure if he could convince them they would see reason and never go back to any other behavior. "Now you see you must use your two fingers and thumb if you lack chopsticks, you must appreciate the flavors this way." England shook his head, and proceeded to respond.

"China...we are not in your country, therefore proper utensils are used in my home. Now then, I will not tolerate this blatant disobedience from you. Pick up your fork. I will not tell you again." Hughes stood by, he had a sorrowful look upon his face. In a matter of a day again, China was such a happy little nation, and the now teen nation was on his way to a smacked bottom.

"Master China...please listen to Mister Kirkland." Ignoring the butler, China gave a glare to England.

"We may be In your house Arthur, but we are we are eating MY food!" China said raising his voice some but picked up the fork. He held it in his hand glaring at England, some times he just was so offensive. He then still holding the fork in his left hand, purposefully took a mouthful of food with his right hand. He saw nothing wrong with respecting the dish in this manor and was determined to show Arthur that this was the right way.

"Okay, that's it..." England set his fork down, and stood up setting both hands on the table, pushing his chair out looking at the young nation. "Young man...you are coming with me! I will not be talked to in such a tone in my **OWN HOME**!" He walked over to Yao, and reached out and grabbed the teen firmly by the ear. England who thought the relationship was better, was now going down hill, and he was not sure why China was acting this way. "You're coming with me..." He turned to Hughes, and gave the man a nod. "Hughes, please fetch my cane..."

"What? NO! you don't understand." China yelled and winced as he was held by the ear. "Ooooww Aiya! This is not fair, you can't disrespect the food!" China whined, he too seemed to feel that he was acting up for no reason at all. He could have obeyed England and Hughes, but some place deep with in, just wanted to be sure they would still care enough to make him mind. He knew testing them like this was foolish, but he had to see for himself where the line was.

England still holding on to the boy's ear, lead him down the hall to his study. He lectured while he walked. Hearing the boy moan, he continued.

"China...Hughes and I have done everything to make you feel welcome, it was a rough start and you were difficult at first, but it got better. Now that you are an older nation, you simply cannot behave in this sort of way." They arrived into the room, with Hughes who had followed. He clasped his hand together and did not say anything. England made the boy stand before him as he sat down on the couch. Pulling him by a hand, he looked at the boy sternly. "A spanking will be administered by hand, and then maybe the cane. You are without a doubt acting like a spoiled brat right now! Come now." He pulled closer, and held the nation over his knee.

"I…I just" China tried to protest to explain as he rubbed his sore ear but Arthur seemed not to want to hear any of it and simply pulled him over his knee. It felt humiliating, and embarrassing. This caused Yao to feel small on the inside. He almost felt excited by the emotion and shivered nervously over the countries lap and clung to it hard, scared to be punished, but excited to feel little again. "A-are you sure about this Arthur?"

England held the boy firmly over his lap. It really did not make a difference with the nation's size. Although he was an older nation, he was still an adolescence, and in need of punishment.

"Am I sure of what China? Sure of giving you a deserved spanking? Yes I am sure...while I might have been a little hasty in my decision, you most likely will not receive a caning...but never say never."

"No…no, no, no!" China suddenly whined as he felt Arthur pull away his under things to get to his bottom. "I wasn't all that bad I wasn't!" He tried to plead and squirmed harder over the lap.

Arthur then only felt it was appropriate with taking down the nation's pants, and undergarments. For China's little 'tude, nothing was more deserving. Tapping the boy's backside, he was ready for the punishment to commence.

"Alright lad..." He raised his palm and it came down upon the teen's exposed and pale backside. When Wang felt the first swat on his bare bottom and let out a very girly sounding yelp.

"Ow…Ow! Ok I'm sorry now!" He whined trying to tuck his bum to keep England from striking it so hard and painful. Shaking his head, and striking the boy again, his hand imprinted on the boy's bare flesh.

"So quick to apologize, but if I accepted that at this moment, you would have not learned your lesson. I am surprised and disappointed in your behavior. And I can't say that Hughes feels any differently." Having his hand come down again, he continued making it well known who was in charge, and giving the boy a reminder of how elders should be minded. Hughes stood staring at the boy. His face distraught. He had no idea the nation would have changed so much.

Yao squirmed and whimpered and even yelped when Arthur's hand fell again over his backside. He found tears forming and he hid his face quickly against Arthur's lap in shame. He knew he had been deserving, but still he had wanted his way and he had though now as a thirteen year old youth he could get it. Though the lesson was painful, he was glad that the two adults still cared to take him in hand.

"I-I just wanted to eat with my hands!" He sobbed trying to be more honest about why he had been so badly behaved. As his hand fell more, England was not relenting. He held the boy, slapping away the boy's hand when he tried to clasp at his bottom.

"As much as you want to stay ***smack* **at a youthful age, it is obvious that you are changing, ***smack***. And as far as I can see your attitude should improve. ***Smack***" He stopped and let the boy cry, while rubbing his back. Hughes stepped in and walked next to Arthur's side. He cleared his throat.

"Allow me to lead Master Yao up to his room." He held out a hand, and England carefully let the sniffling boy up, and fixed his clothing.

"That would be good Hughes."

Getting to his feet Yao sniffled and hiccupped rubbing at his eyes with one hand and his bum with the other.

"S-sorry A-Arthur." He mumbled knowing it was a pitiful sounding apology but at the moment it was the best he could do while crying and so took hold of Hughes offered hand and hunched beside him feeling badly.

Arthur did not say anything but stood with his arms crossed. He was not angry with the boy so much anymore because as snarky as China had been before, he looked and sounded very pathetic. Hughes hurried the child along.

"Come along young Master, we'll have you take some time in your room, let you contemplate a couple of things." He held the nation's hand much like China was four or five years old. Walking up the steps, Hughes arrived in the room. He did not release China's hand as he looked to the floor and saw the nation's towel laying in a pile. His eyes raised and he pulled Yao to him. "Master Yao...are those your linens from earlier?"

Yao had just sniffled and hiccupped all the way up to his room and was still rubbing at his eyes and felt his heart jump when Hughes pulled him over suddenly and asked such a serious question. He looked down at the damp towel and swallowed.

"Uh...y-yes…" He squirmed hoping he was not in trouble again.

"Master China, I really am surprised in you. While this is not a disastrous problem, you know better than to leave a room is disarray." Hughes turned the nation around, and though he knew China had been punished, gave him two firm smacks to his already smarting bottom. Yao yelped and shivered to take another few swats was so hard, and even worse to have Hughes lecture him like this.

"Right then...perhaps you should know better, as you are well of age to behave like a naughty child."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just, I wanted to know if you two would care about me even though I'm older and, I thought I would be allowed to act how I wanted." He suddenly broke into a sob. Hughes turned him back and held the teen by his shoulders.

"Young man...what has happened to you? Why rebel to the two people who have cared so much?"

Closing his eyes and pulling the nation closer, he pulled him into a gruff hug, and held the boy close to his chest letting him cry. Rubbing his back in a parental sense, he then cleared his throat, and still hugging him. China did not really respond, but let the man hold him.

"As long as you are being loved and cared for, I'll always be there. But you have to be respectful...and no, you simply can not do what you wish." Letting him from the embrace, he stood back and stood waiting for the boy to finish crying. He walked back and gave him a cloth. "Dry your eyes, and maybe see about a change of clothing, as you have got some noodle wear on your shirt. Then perhaps after, you can come down and we'll all have some tea."

The embrace was so secure Yao felt as if he never wanted to leave it.

"T-Thank you…" He said softly both in English and in Cantonese. He sniffled and reluctantly let go of Hughes. He didn't want to leave the butlers arms. They were so good, and his chest so firm and safe to cry on. "I'd like that and I'll go ahead and change." He sniffed again and wiped his eyes and blew his nose and started to strip away the stained cloths.

"Very good young Sir. I shall retire to the parlor, Master Kirkland and myself will await your arrival, and I will take these soiled clothing to be laundered. I am sorry I can not provide you with a more culturally acceptable outfit for you, but Master Alfred's old adolescence clothing are in the wardrobe." He bowed to China, turned around and left. He waited for the nation to change out, and then he would leave.

"I…I guess I deserve it." Yao said sorrowfully regretting his bad actions now, but glad to know the two adults would continue to treat him as a youth and take care of punishments if he needed it. some how knowing what they expected helped China and he smiled as he pulled open the drawer. "Eh, it's a punishment now." He whined softly seeing the garments and sadly took a pair of knickers and a clean white shirt. "How can anyone stand to wear these." He muttered and felt a little clumsy with the buttoning and dressing of the outfit.


	12. Magical Wonders

Hughes had to hide his smile as he watched China change out of his clothing and put on the outfit America used to don. As the soiled articles fell to the ground, the gentle butler picked them up and held them.

"Alright Master Yao, no need to make little remarks like that, I know you are not happy with what you are wearing, that's why I am going to get your clothing washed and have it dry in a little while." He went to head out of the room, but then came back. "If you are all set, then I shall see you down in the parlor. I believe Master England is finishing some work in his study, so I will see you down there."

"Sorry I made more work for you." Yao said softly tugging at the cloths he had on now not sure if he looked a mess or if this was right. "See you in the parlor." Hughes smiled, and turned to the door and walked out, with the clothing in hand, he walked down the stairs and headed to the scullery. China shook his head walked out of the room, looking quite a mess. He headed towards the designated room, but went to stop in the study first, and continued walking.

Meanwhile down in the study, England sat at his desk with his head down focused on some peace treaties, and working on something that America had thrown in his lap. China peaked his head into the doorway feeling bashful now that he had been corrected and made to behave.

"Mr. Arthur sir, are you mad at me still?" He asked with hesitancy.

England was annoyed, and he knew he would be working into the night. It wasn't until he heard a small voice, and looked up seeing it was China. He put down his pen, and looked up.

"Ah, Young man...well...its nice to see you have changed, although judging from your previous experience with those clothing, I am more than certain you are not happy, but I am sure Hughes is working steadily in making your normal outfit perfect. If you would like, let us go off to the parlor for some tea." He stood up from his desk, and walked around, coming towards the boy. He smiled down. "I am not angry with you Yao, its of the past. Come, shall we?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to disturb you if your working." He said politely, not wanting to make a big deal of the uncomfortable cloths, after all it was better than going round naked he supposed and beyond that Yao felt it was a just punishment for how he had behaved. "I…I can go have tea by myself if you need to keep working." China offered softly but was glad to see that Arthur was no longer angry with him.

Clearing his throat, and then yawning, Arthur saw the young nation looking at him, and mentioning some small talk.

"No, I am not busy China...well...I mean, I am almost always busy with something, but not busy enough not to have my evening tea. Now come, don't be upset, we'll have some tea, maybe Hughes made some almond cookies, and we'll have a nice time."

Hughes scrubbed and starched. He took the shirt and pants out of the water, steamed them, and then wrung them out. While they hung, he looked around to see if anyone was around, no other staff were in the vicinity. He closed his eyes, and held out his hand, whispering an enchantment and with a whish of wind the clothing were dry. Smiling to himself, he took the nation's outfit, and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He prepared the tea, and then walked down to the parlor. He laid the outfit over the sofa and placed the tea on a table, and waited for the two nations.

"Alright, as long as your going to have tea too." China smiled and held Arthur's hand, he noticed the older nations did it a lot to him, held his hand. He had gotten to where he liked it, and some times would reach for their hand even before they offered it to him. "Hughes does so much here, I feel bad some times, for making extra work." Yao admitted as they approached the parlor.

"Yes young one, Hughes is incredibly fond of you, and its been a long time since we have had laughter in the mansion. You must remember though, he has done much for you, that is why...and I am sorry to bring it up again, he was very surprised with you abrupt behavior."

"Yes, I-I know I should have done better." He sniffed slightly, and England continued talking.

"Anyways, ah here we are...oh and look." England pointed to the freshly brewed tea with almond biscuits and there on the arm of the couch lay Yao's clothing. Hughes stood with a smile.

"Hello Master Arthur...Master Yao. Green tea?" The nation looked up as Arthur exclaimed, and heard Hughes greet them. He blinked.

"B-but how did you?" China questioned pointing in awe at his now clean and dried cloths. "H-Hughes you-you didn't have to!" He sniffled turning his face away to hide his pathetic tears. "After I was so naughty too." He hiccupped again, trying to control himself. It seemed he was more apt to tears as of late in this form.

Hughes walked over to the table and proceeded to pour a cup of tea to the two nations. He set them down on the table between the couches, and then walked over to China. Lifting a hand out, he grazed his cheek, and then laughed.

"Young Master, what kind of butler would I be had I not heeded to the needs of my Masters? Naughty as you might have been, and most likely still will be." He winked. "I am fine with helping anyone out." He took the outfit and held it to China. "Please, I am more than certain you want to change."

China leaned his face a little into the soft touch of Hughes hand against his cheek, and then reached to wrap his arms round the butlers waist again squeezing him tightly before stepping back and gently taking the garment he bowed to Hughes.

"Thank you so much." He then reached for the butlers hand once more and pressed his cheek to it, showing his gratitude in this manner. In his country this was a sign that you felt great respect to the person and considered them above you.

Hughes embraced the teen back. He suddenly felt like embracing the nation up in his arms, but China was not little anymore. This made him slightly weepy eyed, and while the boy was hugging him, Hughes wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ahem, alright then..." He held the boy's shoulders and directed him to the couch. "Go ahead and change if you like, or go down to the washroom and change, not like Master Arthur and myself haven't seen you in the bare...naughty chap." He snickered and then looked to England.

"Alright Hughes." China nodded and noticed the dampness at the butlers eyes and tried not to feel guilty for growing.

"Thank you Hughes, the tea smells lovely as does the biscuits. On a side note, do you know my schedule for tomorrow?"

"Yes sir, although I had jotted it down earlier in your study, shall I fetch it?"

"No, that won't be necessary, I will take care of it later."

Taking his cloths Yao stood behind the couch and pulled away the scratchy outfit of Alfred's and once he was stripped slowly began to put on his own garments, when he paused part way.

"England, Hughes...I was wondering...do-do you think my little brother Japan...do you think. The reason he got so upset, was because he...he thought we were doing something...naughty?" Hughes and England looked at one another, and then England answered.

"Erm China, whatever do you mean? I am slightly confused. I know Japan was questioning your size, but being naughty? I am sure he was aware of your behavior at the meeting." England sat down on the couch, tsking as he took his tea cup into his hand, holding it up to his lips, pinky out, and took a sip. Hughes stood by waiting and wondering.

"No no...I mean." Yao sighed. The Englishmen, they never liked to talk bluntly so China decided he must be the blunt one. "I mean do you think Japan thought you two were having pedophile behaviors with me? Maybe that was why he was mad?" China suggested as he now tugged up his pants.

England who was sipping his tea suddenly choked and sip out his tea all over the table. He coughed and pat his chest. With a disturbed expression on his face, he looked over at China.

"Yao? Why would you even think to ask that question? Of course Japan does not think like that, and I would like to have you refrain from using that absurd and ghastly word. No activity is ever considered that." He stood up shaking his head, and then looked down at his shirt. "Oh bugger, look at my shirt." He looked at China and Hughes. "Please excuse me, I must change. England quickly went out of the room leaving just Hughes and the nation.

"Yes Arthur." Yao nodded. Hughes looked to the young nation, and cleared his throat.

"Please forgive Master England...I think he was just taken aback by your comment."

"I didn't mean to shock him, its just well you two have not seen some of Kiku's Manga's!" Yao gave a knowing look and then finished dressing and hopped over the couch to sit on his knees. "I know you wouldn't do anything wrong to me." He said reaching for the tea. "But well, if you were ordered to do things more adult things with me, would you have to obey that order?" China asked curiously, wondering how it worked with butlers.

Hughes walked over to the table, bent down and picked up China's cup of tea and handed it to the boy with a smile.

"Young Master...while I am to obey anything my Master wishes, I am not going to follow any orders that will cause bodily harm to a adolescence, or make them feel uncomfortable. Master Kirkland would never order such a thing, and I would personally see that nothing like that is ordered. Worry not young chap."

"That's good." China sighed sipping his tea and snuggling on the couch, "Mongolia never felt that way." He sighed and leaned on the arm of the couch holding his cup thinking about some of those dark times. They made him shiver and curl up tighter.

England stood in his bedroom with the wardrobe open. He shook his head, and pulled out a shirt. Taking off the soiled one, he then pulled the other shirt on. Humming to himself, he was suddenly bothered by a faint green light. He quickly turned around.

"Flying Mint Bunny! What...what are you doing here?" He turned to see the little figment of his imagination. Something that only Arthur saw.

_"England, I wanted to see you, and word has it, you have some magic going on here." _

"Yes, Minty...its the nation of China...he was mistakenly turned to a Chibi nation, and is growing slowly. He is now a teen, and well quite frankly, he is not happy...I am wondering if there is any chance of him going back to being small." The bunny smiled and flew to him, whispering into the nations ear. England had a smile on his face, as the creature giggled and talked. "Interesting...I might have to ask him." Nodding, the green bunny suddenly vanished, and England went down the steps. He walked back to the parlor, and approached the room. "Um China...I have a question for you young man..."

"Eh…Arthur what is it?" He asked pulling his mind from the place he didn't like so much. England stood looking at the boy, and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um...well, listen...um...you enjoy staying with us right? And I know life was so much easier when you were a little nation. What if there was a chance you can turn back? Without all the painful changes you are going through?" Hughes stepped forward and looked at his Master with a strange expression. He had known everything that Arthur did, and was one of the only people who knew about England's magical friends. He only hoped that Arthur was not suggesting something. Before the boy could answer, he stepped in.

"Master? Surely you are not suggesting FMB?" He just stared at the nation with slight confusion. He had never approved of England using magic, and was often against it.

Before China could think Hughes had stepped in and started to talk in a rather secretive way with England. He himself was not sure what he thought about going back to being so small. It was very tempting, but he did wonder what would become of his people if he did do this thing? Still everyone else in his land seemed to be enjoying more of the freedoms that were being allowed by this.

"Will it make me stop hurting and growing?" He asked finally.

Hughes stopped talking, and England stepped forward. He nodded his head, and bit back his lip, but then responded.

"I have some rather strange information to tell you China, and well...I am hoping you can listen and understand. Okay well..."

"Sir...are you sure about this? I don't mean to intervene but..."

"Then don't Hughes...er..." He looked at the butler's expression, and then frowned. "I am sorry old chap, I did not mean to snap at you...I am simply trying to help China." He turned back to the nation. "Okay...um...I have certain friends...magical friends...but...well since you believe in that sort of thing, I would think you would be okay."

England suddenly chanted something to himself, and out of nowhere the little magical bunny showed up. Smiling down, with his wings fluttering. England only hoped China could believe and see this magic.

Seeing the two adults at odds with each other China felt worried, but let England go on. He squinted for a moment after the chant that Arthur had made and thought he could almost see something then he shouted and jumped behind the couch.

"Arthur you have ghosts in your house! I knew you should have become a vegetarian!" He ducked his head and began his own ancient Chinese chants to ward of evil spirits. As he did this, the little mint bunny started to shriek.

_"Eeeeeee...Arthur, Arthur please...those chants...that little nation, he is...owwww...Arthur please!" _England looked over at China, and then looked to China, and suddenly became worried.

"No! China, please...this is what i was trying to get you to notice. Cease! This is flying mint bunny, and your chants are making it so he can't be in the same room. Please, little one...he is here to help. I am glad you can see him, and I don't have ghosts!" China stopped chanting and peaked over the couch.

"Then he is not a ghost?" He asked hesitantly. He felt worried. England's magic would not work out so well, as it had in the past. "Hughes? Is it a ghost?" He asked not that he didn't believe England, its just well he just wasn't sure he believed him.

Hughes smiled at China, and then looking at the little green bunny making sure he was alright. He then swallowed.

"Little one...this is Flying Mint Bunny...and no he is not a ghost...he is Master Kirkland's magical friend..." Hughes stepped forward and leaned down at the teen. "Much like me..."

"You're…you're magical, but not like the bunny, you're a real person!" China said trying to make sense of things. Everyone could see the butler, and he was not like the bunny who could vanish. China looked up at Hughes with big dark brown eyes full of confusion, "I-I don't understand."

"Poppet...yes okay I am a real person...but I am very, very old...and well magic is a benefiting factor. Bunny, well the only people who can see him are the ones that believe in magic. Even if someone has a very, very slight inclination of a belief in magic, he is around. I know it is hard to understand, but there are many different kinds of magic. I am just more real than him." England watched the two converse and looked to the green bunny.

"Are you okay Minty?" The creature shook its head, and then looked at the smaller nation. "China...I know things in the past have been crazy, but Flying Mint Bunny wouldn't hurt you."

"I see…" Yao said and reached to pet Hughes hand to assure himself that what he knew of the butler was real and true. He smiled and was glad he was able to see magical things. Turning to England now his face returned to the worried expression once more. "But so far Arthur, all your magic has hurt." China said nervously and found himself curling close to Hughes as if he were a good luck charm.

England got down to the boy's height. He nodded because he knew this was true.

"Okay, I understand...it can be a risk, but Flying Mint Bunny is not meant to harm. If you want to decline I understand. Maybe think about it?" He stood waiting, but then seeing the nation hold on to Hughes hand, he stayed quiet. "I will be down in my study, and I have to look into some things." He walked away from the two, with the mint bunny flying behind him. Hughes stood by China and looked down.

"Well my boy...no pressure...you have time to decide. What shall we do in the meantime?"

"I…I don't know its, its so confusing. I…I…" China sighed and put a hand to his head as if it would stop all the spinning questions inside. "Maybe we can do something calming." He sighed not sure what he should do now. He didn't like to upset ether adults these days, and right now either choice seemed to have a down fall to it.

"Okay, okay...that's fine little one. I do understand though, it is getting late. It has been a long day, and I did not mean to suggest something to do quite yet. Are you tired by chance?" He looked over to the clock and noticed it was almost ten at night. The time had flown by, but he did not want to make the child go to sleep against his will.

"I guess I'm a little tired, just confused mostly. What can we do to ease my mind before bed?" He asked Hughes in a voice that said so much about how he was worried to make the right choice, and how much he wanted to become small again.

Hughes smiled down at the boy, he knew what he was getting at, and chuckled.

"How about some milk tea, and I read some old tales to you? I understand your age...and well...while you know I would give nothing more for you to be little again, so this will actually give me piece of mind. Would you like that?" China nodded.

"Yes it would." He sighed, glad that Hughes was so smart, even if it was magic that made him that way. "I think it will help me to calm down, maybe in the morning I can know what to do."

"Very good young Master. Come let us go." He stood up, and waited for the boy. Smiling down. "Go on up to your room, and I will prepare the tea, then I will be up shortly."

China nodded and went to his room. He knew he needed some advice and time to think and not knowing any other better person to talk to, he decided to see if he could summon the spirit of the dragon and see what he had to say. In his room Chins sat quietly cross legged and tried to be very quiet and concentrate.

Hughes stayed in the kitchen preparing the tea and would occasionally check the clock. Once he was done pouring the water into a kettle, he heard the bells ring from England's study. Sighing, he placed everything on the platter and whisked it up, walking down the hallway. Hughes approached the study and stood at the doorway, he then saw that England had his head down writing.

"Sir, anything I can do for you?" Arthur continued writing and then looked up.

"Ah Hughes, a cup of tea please, and if you could go and see what China is up to. I feel like he may need some reassurance."

"Very good sir, actually I was headed to his room before you rang."

"Ah, well then…as you were I suppose." England bent his head, and continued working. Hughes poured some tea, set it down, and then taking the tray walked up to where China was. As he got to the room he first tapped on the door as it was closed, but he did not hear an answer.

"Master China...are you in there?"

China heard nothing, except the sound of wind rushing around his body as the air around him began to glow in a ghostly fashion. Yao gave a short gasp as he felt the spirit he was trying to summon start to appear.

Knocking a little more persistently on the door, Hughes waited for an answer, as he never opened a closed door unless there was an answer, but sensing that there was something the matter, he opened it with reasonable cause. Once the door flew open, his eyes grew wide and he dropped the silver tray. Tea and a plate of almond biscuits slammed to the ground, tea cups and the kettle smashing to the ground as well and Hughes ran and approached China who was engulfed in a iridescent glow.

"Master Yao! Master Yao...are you alright? Can you hear me?" He knelt down yelling at the teen, but unaware if he was being heard.

China's eyes opened but it was not him staring up it was the spirit of the dragon.

_"So you are the one that he cares so much about, the one that has made him neglect me and his duties to his country. Can you provide an explanation for why he should remain with you as a child?" _The dragon said obviously in control of China's body now.

Hughes looked deep into China's eyes, not knowing clearly if the teen was possessed by the spirit, but hearing the tone, and witnessing the glow radiating off the nation, he swallowed hard and bowed before Yao. Hughes knew the dragon was a prominent figure in China's culture, he sensed it.

"Um...my Lord...why I can not tell you exactly why I have such a bond, the fact of the matter is that this child...this adolescent nation has been the light in my life lately. He has brought joy to both myself and my Master. But I do not wish to withhold his rule if he is needed. And with that, I apologize." He just stared at the glow...and was very much anticipating rejection.

_"So you have connected with your Mr. China is it?" _The dragon paused as if in thought causing China's own eyes to pulse in a soft reddish glow. _"Well then, if you are serious and you really mean what you say, we can devise some tests, to prove it?"_

"Please...my Lord...I do not want to cause harm to the boy. These past couple of days have been an eventful time, and Master China did confide in me that he liked being this way. But my question is, will the nation of China be able to survive rule with a small child. I have to say, I miss him most at the ripe age of five. He was just like my Arthur, and then my Alfred...as you can see, I grew attached to both nations." Hughes stood just standing, being gazed through the eyes of the soul that was China. He knew he had to be patient, but he really just wanted to grab up the boy. "Is this power, or what you will do to him...will it hurt? He was very upset with Master England, and I do not want any harm for the boy. Please...will he be alright?"

_"Calm yourself, young butler. He shall not be harmed, unless you are to fail in these tests, for they are for you. It is easy to want something, but when challenged for it, that is when most will give up." _

The dragon spoke slow and wisely as if he felt these words were some that mortals had a hard time with and that if he spoke very slowly the severity of them would sink in.

_"To answer your worries from before, China can rule no matter the age of stature, he is fit. Youth in his form does not change what he is, it only gives him the right to seek out a guide. If you wish to be that for him, I will not appose it. If you can pass the tests that I will send your way, are you willing to take these tests? If you should fail, China could suffer, and will never be able to be young , ever again."_

Hughes stood quite perplexed and slightly frightened. He bowed down to the spirit within China, and clasping two hands together, he spoke in a straight voiced tone.

"My lord, I will do everything in my power to make this right. I want him to be happy, and with what he has told me, it was him being my little China." Hughes breathed in deep, and then stood up, hands to his side. "I accept these tests, and I understand what can and will happen if I were to fail. Please...let us get on with it." The spirit in China gave a soft sound and nodded at Hughes.

_"I do not rush. The tests will come when the first light of morning appears. For now, both of you must rest. But you must be on your guard. A test like this may attract unfriendly spirits." _The dragon then sighed and whispered. _"Until tomorrow." _

Hughes nodded at the dragon's words. He knew this would possibly a challenge, but he needed to get this done. He watched as the voice faded and the nation slowly returned to his original sense,

With that said the air around China and Hughes whirled and whipped around them until it settled and the spirit of the dragon had left the body of China, who now dropped down to his knees looking dazed, his eyes now returned to there normal dark brown.


	13. Sneaking Around

Hughes saw China's eyes, and quickly ran to the nation's aid. The butler grabbed Yao in his arms, kneeling and hugging him to his chest. Leaning his chin against the boy's forehead, and it seemed a little warm.

"Master Yao...Master Yao? Come now poppet...are you okay? Come now little one..." He slowly rocked the nation, even though he was an older child. "Come back..."

"I'm alright Aru." China said softly with a gentle sigh. "I didn't mean to worry you. I had just summoned the dragon for advice, but, all he did was stare at me. I guess he didn't feel like talking." China explained in a tiny tired voice. It had taken quite a lot out of him to do that.

Holding the boy tight, Hughes listened to the boy, and his grip slightly tightened. He wasn't sure if he was more worried or annoyed. The nation had conjured up a spirit, and even though China knew what he was doing, it still could have been dangerous.

"Master Yao...I understand how powerful you are, and I am not meaning this in any disrespect, but you could have hurt yourself." He released the boy, and lead him over to the bed, having him sit down. "Young one...you did not feel anything? Because...well, when I approached you, I was speaking to the dragon...your Master. Although you might have been out of body, I did not see it that way."

"H-how long was I…in the other realm?" He stood up, now staring down, seeming nervous.

"Master...you were gone for not more than an hour, and I was told things by him. I need to complete certain tests, or tasks for your Master...and it starts at the sun's first shining tomorrow."

China shivered as he sat on the bed hearing all that Hughes had to say about the incident.

"W-what? I didn't mean for that to happen!" He groaned and put his head into his hands trying to sort this out. How could the Dragon spirit be so mean? Then again it was often mean marking on his Hello Kitty toys and making harsh punishments for his people at times. "I'm so sorry Hughes, I will try to help as much as I can." Yao said quietly running one hand through his dark long hair.

Hughes stood by watching as the nation seemed confused, irritable, and just upset. He shook his head, and then sat down next to China. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he cleared his throat.

"Young man...I am not sure how these sorts of tests are going to be exactly. I was not given any sort of preparations, and I am not sure if your soul will be possessed, or however confounded way this spirit is going to go about, but one thing, I do appreciate your help if you are willing." Hughes rubbed the boy's back, and suddenly was taken out of his concentration as the servant bells chimed. Looking up, and then at China. "It seems as though I should prepare some late nourishment. I was told by your Master that rest is important. So do not argue with me little one, go on and get under the covers. Sleep will come to you soon."

China did know a little bit of how the Dragon spirit worked some times, he certainly could try to give some advice to Hughes.

"I will sleep, but if I can do anything to help you prepare, I will. I can write a list of things. I noticed in the past of how the Dragon spirit behaves, and what he might do? Will that help any?" Yao asked reaching out to hold on to Hughes hand. He sat on the edge of the bed now not really wanting to sleep or have the butler leave him alone, but he knew he must rest despite his apprehension.

Hughes stayed by the nation's side, even though the chimes were persistent, he shook it off. It didn't matter if England needed him.

"Oh for heaven's sake, I am going to tell that nation to cool himself." Hughes said out loud as he pulled the covers over China. Smiling down. "However you want to help is fine by me...but don't overexert yourself. I will do what I need. Now then, there will be no more talk...rest your eyes. I will be in later with tea and something small for you to eat."

"Alright Hughes." China sighed softly feeling truly tired and not ready to put up a fight about it, closed his eyes not letting go of Hughes hands until the butler had to.

He got up and grumbled slightly. Making his way down to England's study he approached to the nation sitting at his desk. Arthur looked up.

"Heaven's Hughes, I..." England stopped when he saw the look on the butler's face. "Oh...what is the matter?"

"The Young Master will need rest...and then I am to prepare myself. I shan't explain right now, as I must prepare dinner. Please Master Kirkland, do not ask me. I shall ring you when your late supper is ready." Hughes left quickly before England could even respond.

As China drifted into light sleep his mind worried about what he should do, about what tomorrow held for him and Hughes. Beyond that he hoped England would be alright with all of this.

Hughes walked down to the kitchen and started to prepare for the late dinner. He decided on something light, and more to England's taste since China was sleeping. He made beef Wellington for England, and decided on a simply Won ton soup for Yao. As Hughes was busy, England stood up from his desk. He was not upset with his butler, because he knew that there were things on the man's mind. He worried for the nation that was up in the guest room, and he wanted to see if the boy was alright. He walked up the stairs and approached the room. Opening the door, he looked in and saw the nation was fast asleep. Arthur leaned his head against the door and just watched, smiling. He knew China was in safe hands for the time being. Arthur walked over, and sat down on the end of the bed. He put a hand down to the nation's covered feet and just sat. Talking a little, quietly, he whispered.

"I never meant to hurt you in any way China...and I hope you understand how welcome you are here...even when you act up...which isn't often, because you are a good nation. Get well...sleep well..."

His sleep was light, but peaceful and China thought he could sense a presence in the room. He hoped it was not the Dragon again, but didn't think it was. Even with his eyes closed and his mind drowsy in the abyss of sleep, he thought he knew who it might be. He almost was certain he could hear them talking, saying such nice things about him. It really was kind. He hoped someday they could all go to his house, he missed it, even though he liked being here being small.

Sensing the nation was in a full sense of sleep, England smiled, and got up from the bed. He walked to the door, looked behind him, and then quietly shut the door. Sighing deeply, he swallowed and then walked down to the dining room. There were delightful smells coming from the kitchen. As he walked, he was approached by Francine. She had a slightly worried look on her face.

"What is the matter Francine?"

"Oh, Master Kirkland...I just heard about Master Yao...is everything alright? I have been out of the loop, and well, is there anything I can do?" She pursed her lips together, and clasped on hand on top of Arthur's.

"Ah, no that's fine Francine, everything will be taken care of by myself and Hughes. Don't you worry about it." Francine nodded and bustled off down the hall to get some more cleaning done, although the mansion was already very clean, there was always something in need of dusting. England walked into the dining room, and sat down at the table. Hughes came in, surprised to see his Master.

"Ah, my Lord...I was just about to alert you of supper. I have prepared a lovely beef Wellington. Side of creamed spinach, and potatoes au gratin."

"Thank you Hughes."

"I have prepared Master China some Won ton soup as well...I will just wait for him to wake, but he might sleep through the night. I can put it aside in the ice box."

China tried to speak in his sleep but nothing came out, and so he continued to rest but found that his dreams were starting to play tug of war with him. Trying it seemed to either make him sleep deeper or to wake up. Yao kept thinking he was making that list he had promised Hughes and was writing his kanji on his blanket his hand poised but there was of course no brush or paper.

England sat at the table eating his dinner, but Hughes kept his mind focused on China. He cleared his throat, and mid bite, Arthur looked up.

"Uh...yes Hughes? Whatever do you need?" He cut the knife he was holding, and sliced into the flaky covered beef.

"Well my Lord...I was wondering if I could be excused to go and check on Master Yao. I just thought perhaps it has been a little while, and he might need something to eat, like I said I made the soup and I have tea. I wanted to bring some to him, and..."

"Hughes...is something the matter? Did something happen while I was in my study? I mean...I went upstairs to check on him, but that was after I admonished him with the punishment from earlier. So...he was just sleeping, but you seem to be concerned with something other than that." Hughes stood slightly uneasy. He was more than sure England would be fine, but he knew he had to alert the man regardless.

"Yes, well...it seems that after your lecture/chastisement, Master Yao tried to summon a spirit of his own...and well he succeeded. I had the unfortunate opportunity to speak with the Master...HIS Master. And well...there are certain things needed to be done. A series of tests if you will." England just stayed quiet. He swallowed a bite of his meal, and then put the eating utensil down.

"Hughes...whatever you need to accomplish, I will stand by you whole heartily. I am willing to help the young China, so go now, and see him." Hughes nodded and grabbed his platter with the soup and tea. He quickly went up the stairs and approached the door. Opening it with the tray was difficult, but he managed. Arriving in the room, he saw China laying in the bed, waving his arms. He smiled.

Though he felt sure he was making progress with his list, China kept feeling frustrated as in his dreams every time he looked at the paper the words kept vanishing. It was making him grunt with irritation in his sleep and he mumbled something in Cantonese that was not so very polite and tried again. The dreaming task was making China become fitful and he started tossing a little in the bed before taking a sudden breath and coming out of REM sleep long enough to open his eyes and sit up. He blinked at his surrounding and mumbled to the shadowy object before him.

"I forgot to pick the tea leaves, and I can't find my ink stone, where is all the Kanji?"

Hughes watched the boy as he traced in his sleep. It looked like he was writing something. As he watched however, China was jerked out of his sleep, and sat up. Hughes stepped forward holding the tray and smiling. The boy mentioned not being able to find certain things. He responded.

"My young lord...whatever are you talking about? Ink stone...tea leaves? I mean...while I am not sure of the ink stone, I have made tea, so you do not have to worry about any tea leaves. Come, sit up, and I will pour a nice cup of green tea."

He walked over to the bed, and set the platter on the night stand on the left side of the boy's bed. Turning the gas light lamp up letting light show, Hughes then pulled a chair that was by a desk on the other side of the room, and placed it by the bedside. Sitting down, he looked to the boy, and placed his hands, leaning over to Yao, on top of the boy's.

"Master Yao...I have prepared some Won ton soup...and large noodles filled with some of the leftover beef filling. Perhaps you have some appetite after your sleep. And then there is the tea. Care for some?"

"Eh...?" Yao tried to make the blurriness of sleep leave and he sloppily rubbed at his eyes before his mind began to connect that he was not at his own home, the sudden realization made him sniffle and he swallowed it back. "Oh, of course. T-that would be good." China took a shaky slow breath and squeezed Hughes hand suddenly, it was a little comfort he needed, as the worries and fears of the coming day came back to h is mind. He hoped that things would go well, he wished he had not summoned the dragon, but he had wishing would not change it.

Hughes stayed seated and turned to the table, grabbing the bowl of the soup. He added the Won ton noodles, and took a spoon. He then turned to Yao.

"Young Master...do you have enough strength to take the bowl...or shall I assist you with your feeding? I am well aware you are an older nation, but everyone needs help now and then." He waited for the boy's response, and blew on the soup as to lessen its temperature.

"I…I can do. Where are the chop-sticks?" He mumbled a little less but still was not clear headed enough to gather all the information that was going around him. China of course knew he could ask for help but he didn't want to put more burdens on Hughes, his worry over the butler was growing it seemed by the hour.

Hughes handed the bowl to the nation, but as soon as China asked for chopsticks, he frowned slightly.

"Master China...I apologize, but I don't believe I have chop sticks...and...hold on for a moment." He got up from the chair in a hurried way. He turned back to the boy. "Master Yao...I will be back in a brief moment."

Hughes left the room, most likely confusing the nation, and hurried to the servants quarters. There he arrived in his room, and walked over to his treasured belongings. Sitting among his things, he picked up a pair of prized bamboo chop sticks he had purchased many years ago. he picked them up, and walked back to where the boy was laying.

China felt very perplexed and held the bowl in both hands trying to decide what he was supposed to do. Though there were of course quite a lot of soups in his home that required a special spoon, his mind had felt like asking for chopsticks, mainly because he was not awake.

"Oh, its soup." He mumbled to the empty room in Hughes absence, and so slowly held the bowl to his lips and began to blow a little on it and was about to sip it from the rim when Hughes came back.

"My lord...I have apprehended these...and...my apologies for not remembering about them sooner. If I had, perhaps you wouldn't have gotten in trouble with Master Kirkland regarding the noodles. Here." China flushed and looked around uneasily,

"I, uh…didn't mean to worry you about it." He flushed again apologizing quickly in Cantonese.

Hughes stood standing while China held the bowl in his hands. He walked over and sat back down in the chair, holding out the chopsticks.

"Well, regardless if you use them, I would like to give them to you anyways, that way the next meal we have, you'll be a little bit more comfortable." He set the utensils down to the boy's side, and then got up again. "I really have to see about tidying up downstairs for a bit, and then I will come and check in on you, and take care of your bowl and tea cup. I am giving you a stern and slight warning young man. Please stay in bed, morning will be here, and I have much to prepare for."

He bent down and kissed China on the forehead, and then put the chair in its proper place. Waltzing towards the door, he turned back to the nation.

"Get your strength back Young Master, eat every drop of that soup. I will be back." China piped up, wanting to explain a couple of things to the butler as well.

"Only if you rest too Aru!" China said feeling that Hughes was doing too much for him. At the same time, he was China and it was expected for people to treat him well, but at the same time what if part of the test meant that he should need to be a little more understanding? Taking the chopsticks Yao pointed them at Hughes. "I mean it, you have to rest too! What good will you be to me if your all worn down ahh?" China said sounding a little more like himself. The aromas of the soup doing him much good.

Hughes stood by the door with a smirk. He nodded his head and turned back to face the boy.

"Master China...I assure you I will be getting to my quarters as soon as I have completed my tasks. Master England will be in his study for the remainder of the night, with his sherry, and usually does not need my assistance. And if he does, he has no problem getting a hold of Francine. Do not worry young man." Nodding China let out a little bit of the tension in his shoulders and smiled waving to Hughes as he left.

Hughes winked at the nation, and then closed the door. Walking away from the room, he strolled down the steps. Approaching the dining room, he had seen that England's plates and glass was already taken care of by the other wait staff. He smiled and then walked to the kitchen and cleaned the counters and wiped down the stove range. Once he was done, he turned down the lights, and walked down to his servants quarters. Arriving he changed in his nightshirt, and crawled into his comfy bed. Sleep did not arrive immediately because all he could think of was heeding to the dragon, and what would happen if he upset it.

Once again in the empty quiet room China finished his bowl of soup and tea and then sat quietly fiddling with the chopsticks. He couldn't seem to break the uneasy feeling that tickled his stomach like a million butterflies. He was just to anxious about tomorrow to think of sleeping again, and he suddenly wished he was a butterfly who had no responsibilities. But sadly butterflies don't live to long, so Yao decided it was a bad idea. Knowing Hughes had told him to stay in bed, did not make China want to stay there. He tried to be good though and remain in his bed until morning. If he got up then Hughes might get up and then it would be all China's fault if the butler did not sleep. Angrily Yao kicked his feet in the bed.

"Why can't I have my way? I'm the oldest here!" He hoped the female servants would not catch him in his fit and tell on him.

England sat in his study and was finishing his writing. He looked at the clock and knew it was late, and he knew that Hughes checked on China and that the nation and the butler were most likely asleep. Nodding off slightly while he yawned, he stood up from his desk and left the office. As he walked down the hall, he encountered Francine who oddly enough was still awake. He gave her a slight nod, and then spoke.

"Francine my dear...what are you still doing awake?" Timid and obedient, Francine who always fancied Arthur blushed slightly. She swallowed, and looked to the nation.

"I was going to finish cleaning and then check on Master China."

"Ah, alright then. Don't stay up too late love...I am heading to my room. Goodnight Francine."

"Goodnight Master Kirkland." She watched him climb the stairs, and the door to his room closed. She then went up, and walked towards China's room.

China was now laying on his stomach. Head and feet in the opposite direction for sleeping. No matter what Yao did he couldn't seem to get to sleep and he was feeling cranky and irritable. He wanted to run around the room or go explore the grounds or do something other than lay there and worry about the morning.

"This is not fun Aru." He grumped still trying to be good for Hughes's sake.

Francine stood by the door and knocked softly, she did not hear any noise and just assumed China was sleeping. Shrugging her shoulders, she needed to see if everything was alright, so she quietly opened the door and having it creak open, slightly ajar, she made her way inside. Though what she was expecting to see a teen nation sleeping, she peered over to the bed and saw China in a strange position. Holding her hand to her mouth, she laughed a little.

"Um...Master China...are you awake still?"

"Eh, yes. Yes I am hmm. And Hughes told me not to get up, but I'm to worried and its not fair Aru." He pouted hard and crossed his arms and then suddenly blushed up at her. "Um, what are you doing up? Isn't it late?" He suddenly realized t his was very undignified position for him to be in and so sat up.

Holding her smile, as she did not want to laugh at the nation, who clearly looked like he wanted to stay in his childlike form, she stepped forward with a curtsy.

"Uh well...my young lord...I was finishing up some cleaning, and well Mister Hughes went to bed, as he stated he had a long day tomorrow, but would not divulge. Anyway I was told to check on you, and take your bowl and mug. If you'll excuse me, I will take those out of your way." She walked over to the bed, and leaned in, grabbing the bowl, and mug, placing them on the platter. Smiling down at the boy, she stood back up and walked to the door. "I bid you goodnight Master Yao...and look forward to seeing you in the morning at breakfast."

"Uh w-wait!" China sat up in his bead and tried to think fast. "Um, c-could you h-help me with something?" He asked hating how he sounded like a guilty child who wanted a drink of water before bed just so they could stay up later. "If…if you don't mind?" He fiddled with this night cloths and scooted as close to the edge of his bed as he could.

Francine stood standing. She had not had much interaction with the nation, knowing very well Hughes and England were busy with him. But keeping a smile upon her face, she turned to the desk in the room, and set the tray on top. Fixing her dress, and keeping a steady eye on the boy, she walked over.

"Yes Master China, how could I be of service?"

"Uh, well…." He tugged at his sleeve nervously. "Well you know Hughes said I couldn't get out of bed...right?" He started off slowly to make sure he and the maid were on the same page. It would make things easier for him if there was no confusion about the matter.

Francine raised an eyebrow, and though she did not have the sternness as England and Hughes, she knew that something was up. Slightly hesitating on whether she should go and wake the butler, she put a hand to her hair, and pulled at a curl.

"Um...well Master Yao...why do you need to get out of bed? I...I am not really good with not following order. Shall I go and wake Master Hughes...or Master England?" She paused and then slightly groaned. "Oh but they might get awfully irate with me. Um...what do you need?"

Yao's face got very red suddenly once she agreed to at least see what he needed.

"Um well, I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to. And I can't reach it on my own…so." He looked away trying not to sound like he was bothered, after all he was China. "I need the toilet, that's all. Nothing so much, only I can't get up to reach it. So I assume you all have a chamber pot or some such thing." Yao said feeling more and more embarrassed at reality but it was after all, the way of life.

Slightly relieved, Francine smiled and walked over to the bed. She pulled back the covers, and stood by.

"Master China, while I am sure Mister Hughes wants you to rest, I am sure it would be perfectly fine getting up to use the washroom." She held out an arm, and pointed towards the door. "The washroom is straight out this door, and the third door on your left. Right before you get to Master England's quarters. You can't miss it. There is a gas light burning in there, as so you do not lose your way." She looked down at the teen and waited.

"T-thank you…" He squeaked nervously and took her arm. She was a very kind maid. China sometimes wondered if he should just not stay small and become big again and try to take over England so he could have his servants and home. Somehow he was sure Hughes would not like that and so Yao put the thought out of his head. "Sorry." He mumbled to Francine, he hoped she was not to disturbed about all this.

"It's quite fine my Lord. Go on, I shall wait here for your return. It is quite late." Helping the nation out of the bed with her hand, she watched a side smirk form on the nation's face, but she did not say anything. "There we are, now, straight to the washroom...please...be careful, the halls are lit, but be sure to be quiet about it." She did not like being authoritative with the nation, as she really did not have any say in his care. Hughes was mainly taking care of China. She stood with her arms to her side, watching as China left through the door.

Though it was true that Yao did want to use the toilet, he had also hopped it would provide an excuse to get up and not have to sleep and possibly explore a little to maybe help himself come up with a strategy to make things easier when he and Hughes faced the challenges. Once finished in the wash room Yao tried peaking through a crack in the door to see if Francine was anywhere near able to see him from here.

Francine stayed in the room while the nation left for the washroom. It was getting late, and she needed to get some sleep. The tray that held the soup bowl, and mug with the kettle stayed on the table. Knowing she would get a lecture for not completing her chores, she took the tray up into her hands, and walked out of the room. Passing by the door to the washroom, she secretly whispered.

"Master China...I am sorry to disturb you, but I must get this tray down to the kitchen, and then head to my quarters for the night. I trust you can get back to your bed and go to sleep. I shall see you in the morning." She then hurried down the hallway, and towards the stairs, descending down them, and made her way to the kitchen.

"Of course." He whispered and then felt extremely excited, and so once he was sure of her being gone he stepped out of the toilet room and began to tip toe using all the stealth of a hidden tiger to make his way as quietly as he could down the hall. He wanted first to map out all the rooms downstairs since he knew basically the layout of the upstairs rooms. "This will be very helpful." He whispered to himself and peaked round the hall door.


	14. Dragon Encounter

Francine had completed the remaining washing of the bowl and mug. Once she was done, she yawned, and turned down the light to the kitchen. She walked down to the servants quarters, opened the door to her room, and changed. Once that was done, she shut the lights, and crawled into bed. All was still in the Kirkland mansion. There was a eerie presence in the mansion however. Hughes slept peacefully, having strange dreams however. He wanted to do right by the nation of China. Dreaming of the boy at the ripe age of five, he smiled slightly while he slept. As the dream became more vivid, he saw the vision of the dragon and knew he would need to respond in an appropriate manner.

"My Lord...Master of China...I am doing everything in my power...I..." The man spoke in his sleep, terrified of answering China's lord incorrectly.

In Hughes dreams the Dragon came. It was easier to communicate that way without having China interfere or having any eavesdropping.

_"Do not fear me so much, though I can have a bad temper at times, now then, what have you to say to me?"_ He asked perching himself on a large craggy rock that seemed to just appear for him at will.

China however had made it downstairs and was poking his head into a library and had become distracted by a wall of Chinese books that he was surprised to see that England had. Unable to stop himself he pulled one down and curled up on the nearest chair and snuggled down feeling a little content and relaxed for once. Hughes eased his comfort, pulling at his blankets, and sweating slightly.

"I...I am not trying to fear you, I have been around a long time...and...I just want China to be happy. When this happened, he was very distraught, but as days past, I truly believe he enjoyed being in his young state. Please...is there anything you can tell me...after invading his soul...what does he want? I am very confused because he has stated that he enjoys the childhood, but at the same time...I feel like I am being selfish wanting this." Hughes tossed and turned and as he did this he continued with his talking. The dragon eyed him, and breathed heavily. "I just want what's best...and if that means having him change back and go to his home land...then so be it. I just wish for his happiness." He just waited in silence for the creature was making him nervous, but he kept his composure.

_"I can not tell you what is in his heart, that would defy the reason for the challenges and tests to come. However I can tell you this young butler."_ The dragon paused to smile a little it was funny to see how humans reacted to Dragons. China was the only being he knew that didn't seem to find him scary, and would try to bring him cute things, like strange dolls with no mouths, and creatures from other places. _"If you both fail to discover by the end of the challenges what you each really want, if you can not be honest with each other, even if that honesty might hurt, then you will both be separated forever, and it won't be by my doing."_ The dragon grunted a little as if chuckling low.

Hughes stared at the creature, and everything came together. He knew he would have to be strong, and it was just now a matter of time. He needed to prepare himself for the tests that would entail all of his being in the morning. Feeling slightly like the dream was fading, he muttered a few words before going past the dream sequence.

"I thank you for your wonderful words of wisdom...and...I will be there till the very end for that young boy my Lord...I...ugh...I just wish things were easier..."

_"Until tomorrow."_ the dragons words faded away like mist until it was nothing but a memory in the mind of the listener. Hughes nodded.

He coughed slightly, having his eyes open, and he sat up, while still in the light sleep. Pushing the blankets aside, he needed some water, and something made him have a sense to check on China...he needed to make sure the teen was alright.

China however was oblivious to the dream and the dragon's words as he had slowly started to slip into sleep while reading the book. It was thankfully all in Kanji and was a history of him. Yao found it funny that Arthur had it, but was glad. It was like reading a diary, or a copy of one. He had just gotten to the good part with Mulan coming to rescue him when he had started to doze off.

Landing on his feet, he yawned and was groggy. Wearing his night shirt, he walked over to the back of the door where his robe hung, he grabbed it off the hook, and put it on, having it tied at his waist. The kitchen was right off his room, down the hall. Walking out of the room, he approached the sink basin, and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. He noticed that there was the bowl, and kettle from Yao's room. Looking a little closer, he noticed they were still slightly wet, and that perhaps Francine had just finished cleaning. Tipping back the glass, he sipped quickly, and cast an eye on the time from his pocket watch. It was a quarter to two. Sighing, he set the cup in the sink, and waltzed towards the stairs. He arrived up on the landing, and walked down the hall to the boy's room. Opening the door, he gasped slightly, as he walked to the bed, and noticed it was vacant.

"Oh for the love of...where is that boy?" He muttered to himself, not believing the nation to be so foolish as to sneak away. Walking away from the room, he needed to find China, and quickly. Not believing him to be upstairs, he walked down the steps again, and searched the room. The parlor, the drawing room, the billiards room, all empty. Arriving in the library however, he noticed a smallish pile curled up on the couch. "Master China...what are you doing down here?"

The sound of the voice stirred and startled China awake, and he gave a little gasp before grunting and trying to rub his eye open but found that it was hard when sleep was now heavy upon him.

"I-I couldn't sleep, and went to the bathroom. I was going to make a list. And wow, this library has books I can read!" He said trying to explain as he strived to rouse himself and patted the book in his lap now. It had been comforting to read it. "Why are you up? The toilet is not here?" China said assuming that was the reason for the butler being awake when he should be resting too.

Hughes crossed his arms over his chest, and was not entirely too happy with the nation. He reached down, and firmly pulled the nation up from the couch by his arm, and lifted him up into his arms, holding him much like a groom would hold a bride. He was not happy having this happen in the middle of the night. China clutched the book in his arms as Hughes carried him bridal style to his room. He felt frightened because of the silence and felt torn between saying something rash and apologizing.

Nothing was said, as Hughes abruptly took the nation out from the library, and staying quiet, he walked up the steps to the nation's room. Once arriving, he set the boy on the bed, pulled back the blankets and tucked China back in.

"Young man...I do not like having to repeat myself. I told you firmly to stay in bed, and that is something that you should have obeyed. I understand getting up to use the washroom, because its human nature, but wandering out throughout the mansion? Unacceptable." He breathed out, and his lack of sleep was getting the best of him. Giving the boy a warning was about the only thing he could muster right now. "I ought to take you over my knee, but I won't. I am too exasperated. Please Young Master...get some rest...there is so much to do in the morning." With that Hughes made sure the nation understood before he would promptly leave. Now in bed still hugging the book to his chest he gulped at the warning Hughes was giving.

"I-I had meant to be good. It…it wasn't a malicious act of disobedience, I was trying to help, only I fell sleep. You can punish me if you think its best, but I was only trying to prepare for the tests." China blurted out squeezing his fingers against the leather of the book. "I-I just don't want you to be mad at me, and I didn't want to disturb you."

Hughes just stood listening to the boys rants and he just shook his head. He wasn't about to punish the boy, because it just wouldn't matter right now. He turned back and cleared his throat.

"While I am very flattered of your considerate action to help me Master Yao...I need to accomplish these series of tests to the best of my knowledge alone...I am sure of it." He looked somewhat worried. "Just for my sake, set the book aside, and go to sleep." His hands tightened and he felt extremely sorry to mention this. Closing his eyes and put his head down while going to exit. "If I have to come back in here and you are not sleeping...you will be given a good smacking." Hughes turned the lights down. "Goodnight my young Master."

"But...But wait! I don't want you to go!" China suddenly called to him and he curled his hands more firmly around the book than before. "I-I'm worried about everything. Its all my fault and I can't stop it. I'm afraid I'll wake up and you won't be here. I'm afraid the Dragon will trick you, and I'll be alone again." He couldn't help saying all this that had been on his mind, some how it was just to much inside and it had started to come out.

Hughes stood slightly with his back to the boy, and a frown on his face. He did not want to sound as harsh as he was, especially now that China was sounding so worried and upset. He turned around and cleared his throat.

"Master Yao...this is not your fault...it is something that most likely would have happened. The dragon would have come out, and I would be the one to obey because I care about your well being." He walked over to the bed, and sat down. Putting a hand to the boy's cheek. "I am not going anywhere...I have been around for a long time...and is a dragon going to stop that? Have trust and faith in me. If you are persistent enough, and want to help, then I must oblige. After all, I must answer a Master." Getting back up, he gave a stern glance. "My warning still stands. You go to sleep young man, morning has already arrived and sunrise will be here before we know it."

"But, can you sleep with me?" He asked not knowing how that might not sound so innocent as he felt. The brief moment of having Hughes hear of him comforting him had made him feel so secure, and though he did trust Hughes, he just didn't want to be in that room a lone waiting shivering under the sheets for the horrible dawn to come. Smiling slightly, Hughes turned back to the nation.

"Very well young Master...I will stay till you sleep." He walked over to the bed and sat down beside China. Pulling him close, he had the boy rest his head on his chest, and he pulled the covers over the two. "Rest little one...and yes...you are my little one." Hughes could not contain his heavy lids. He wanted to make sure China was sleeping first, and then he would find solace and rest too.

The comfort was more than overwhelming to China and he couldn't help but to sniffle a little a few tears falling down his cheeks before he relaxed and holding fast to Hughes. With both hands, the book now set aside on the night stand, Yao fell quickly asleep exhausted from worry. Settling in, Hughes heard the soft breathing from the smaller nation. What seemed like a teen nation before, was now feeling like a small little boy. He held him close and his eyes quickly shut. The air felt warm, as there was a presence in the room.

The dragon who had been watching quietly out of curiosity smiled, he had remained undetected by keeping himself from appearing in the dim light. He had never seen his China so taken with anyone except maybe Japan, but everyone knew how that had turned out. In fact every sibling China ever had, ended quite sadly. Still now here was this creature. In ways a lot like himself, and this creature was promising so much all for China. The dragon held in a grunt and amused himself by watching until within the next few hours the sun would indeed rise streaking across the sky its red and yellow rays.

Hughes was indeed exhausted from the late sleep, and waking up. He tossed and turned, but did his best not to wake the boy. Very much wondering what morning held. As soon as the first peak of the sun rose, shining into the room, Hughes opened an eye. He yawned, covering his mouth and forgot he was in the little nation's bed. Holding him to his chest still, he spoke gently.

"Young Master...morning has arrived...it is time to wake up."

"Hmm, Hughes...hmm? Morning already?" He asked slowly and reached to run his fingers over his face. The light of day was slowly kissing the earth and peering into there window with warm rays of dawn, and though Morning were something Yao normally enjoyed, this one just made him feel anxious and trembling. "W-what should we do?" He asked as his mind began to clear and bring to it all the previous worries. The dragon however watched quietly to see how they might choose to face there destiny.

Hughes rose out of bed, and as much as he could muster in his bed clothing, he presented himself in fine form. He smiled down at the boy, and with grace, he responded.

"Young Master...I made a vow to look after you, and I am going to make your Master proud." Leaning in closer, he held the boy's face and he kissed the boy's forehead. "I am most ready and waiting for the encounter. The Master needs to know how important you are to me." Hughes held out a hand for the boy. "Come, let us get you dressed in your best, and then I must get ready myself."

"A-alright." China said in a little stammer he had not expected the little kiss of affection to his forehead, it was something hardly ever received from others, not counting Russia being as his attention was not welcomed nor was it exactly kind.

Yao sat up now in bed and pet his forehead, trying to pull himself together. Today was important and he had to be helpful and alert. He just didn't know how to place this feeling that was now in his heart, maybe it was admiration. He hoped that such a feeling would not stop what must be done today.

Hughes walked with the boy. He walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed the boy's authentic Chinese outfit. He took the clothing, and had China stand before him.

"Arms out young man...I will go ahead and put on your clothing." He put the kimono shirt first, and then had China put on the pants." Once that was accomplished. Hughes stood back, and bowed. "Young man...I need to get myself ready for the day, and then perhaps some light breakfast. I may not be able to join you, as I am not sure when this is going to happen." With that Hughes proceeded out of the room, and walked down to his quarters. He would have stayed to make sure the nation was alright, but time was of the essence.

Walking down to his quarters, He ran himself a bath, and then submerged. One that was accomplished, and he had washed, he got himself dressed to the nines. Standing in his room, he stood by the wardrobe and put his head down.

"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and wisdom to know the difference." He looked out the window...the sun shining brightly. "Come now, I need to get prepared...I am ready."

_"Yes…"_ The dragon spoke walking in on to Hughes's room. Walls and doors being of little importance to him, he settled down comfortably on the floor and smiled at Hughes blinking his great yellow eyes at the other. _"You do seem quite ready for today, and I must say, I am impressed."_

Hughes turned to the voice speaking to him. He did not seem frightened nor surprised that he was being summoned now, as he was alone in his room, and it was only right. He faced the dragon and bowed.

"My Lord...a pleasure to see you on this very expected morning." He looked to the room, and made sure the surroundings were alright, and then back to the graceful creature. The dragon blinked, and spoke more.

"_Though being impressed does not ensure your chances in this sort of thing."_ He chuckled as if greatly enjoying this "game".

He chuckled, and felt this was a nice conversation, though some of the things he was saying were mildly sarcastic in their tone.

"_You also have gotten China dressed properly too, it must be a miracle."_ He said with amusement. _"I can't help but be curious, why China? Surly there are other small boys around for you to plunder and tend to hmm?"_

"The garments were not my choosing, they are Master China's...however I did make a few adjustments, due to his change in sizes, it was my duty to make him comfortable. I must say...there are many reasons for my joy with the small nation. Being that I have been around for Master England, and Master America, I just missed the relationship. Master China, though he is a very proud nation, his changes into turning young have seemed to bring out a very different, and yet happy boy." Hughes watched the dragon, and his actions. Anything that he said was fiercely watched. "I don't know the entire history of his younger days, but the last couple of days here, he is been nothing but a joy. Perhaps he just needed this...and he has told me he was confused on whether to stay a child. I only want what's best."

_"Yes of course you want what is best."_ The dragon seemed to sound as if he were patronizing Hughes, but he nodded his heavy head. _"Wanting such a word, many beings want many things, and they never seem to be finished wanting. It is like a disease, but you say you want what is best for China. I do not find your strong words very convincing. You seem to say that you want what is good for China, but what if what is good for China is something that he does not deem good for him? Would still want what was good for him?"_ The dragon asked tilting his head a little waiting to see what kind of clever words the butler would say in return.

Hughes knew what the dragon was doing. He was trying to act like this wasn't the best decision. Getting down on one knee, Hughes looked down to the ground, while still talking, he did not make direct eye contact.

"With all due respect my Lord..." Hughes looked up and his eyes started to glow. Some of the butler's ancient qualities were starting to come about, and he wanted to make the dragon understand. He looked up at the spirit and his eyes had a glow to them. He smiled. "I know what is good for him, and its the caring qualities that I possess. I don't believe such care and compassion has ever been given to him as much as my Master and I have shown him. This is now my decision, please grant my desire." Hughes stayed staring at the creature. It was time for these little games to end. He knew what he wanted, and deep down, he knew that the nation wanted as well, and it was love. "Master China needs love...discipline...and stability. I can give him all those things."

_"But does he want them from you? The real you?"_ The dragon countered smoothly feeling that he was actually getting some where with this being. _"If he were to see and understand the real you, I do not think he would be all that eager. I on the other hand have never hidden anything from the young nation."_ The dragon took a deep breath as if he were considering something that require fire but simply let out a ring of smoke from his nose.

Hughes stared back at the dragon, and the glow subsided from his eyes. He stood up and put on a slight stern face.

"I have never hidden anything from the young Master. He is fully aware of the magic I possess. He has been aware since Master Kirkland and myself have told him. I have been to his country, I am knowledgeable of his customs, and his tongue. It is one of the reasons I believe he is happy in my presence." The butler paced around the room while still staying his calm demeanor. "What else do you wish to ask my Lord? It is apparent you still do not find trust in me with Master China."

_"Well of course, I hardly know you. I have to be certain of who I let in as China's protector, so do not get testy with me!"_ He let his voice raise in a sort of half roar before settling giving his wings a little flap. _"I think we have spoke enough, its time to test the validity of your words, you must meet China and myself near the white cliffs of Dover. The sea is fresh there and it is a good place to go about our proceedings."_ He smiled like a content cat by the fire. Hughes stared and responded with a clear response.

"My Lord...forgive my raised tone, it was not my intention to comply in such a response. I am understanding your reactions, and it is my duty to follow orders. I shall take the journey to Dover, and continue with my hopes of having my decision granted." Hughes got down to his one knee again and put one hand across his chest, bowing fully to the dragon Master. "I thank you profoundly for your generous time and patience in seeing me. It has meant a great deal to me."

_"Well you are welcome, and I look forward to seeing you in Dover, and now I must go and collect the boy. Is he in his room?"_ The dragon asked give a little shake of his wings as he got up on his feet swinging his great head to the door expectantly. He wondered if this little decision would disturb the butler or not, he hoped it would just to see what he might do or promise. Hughes looked to the dragon, and responded in a calm tone.

"Yes, the young Master is up in his room still. I alerted him I was going to get ready for the day, and then breakfast would be ready, so he should still be there." Hughes straitened his shoulders and smiled calmly. "My Lord...I will see you in the location you have requested, and so would you like me to lead you to Master China, or can you find him on your own?"

_"You may lead me…"_ He said slow and careful taking a few steps backward to give the butler room to get to his door. He was again surprised by the butler, but of course this was not the hard part of the tests. Waiting for the butler the dragon then passed through the door way and shrunk himself down so he could easily walk in the halls, just for the fun of it.

"Right this way my Lord." Butler walked out of the room, having the now smaller sized dragon walking.

Being so early in the morning, England would not be awake yet, or if he was, he usually kept busy in his quarters. The other house staff were working in the kitchen, and cleaning around the scullery. It was almost like the mansion was just left for Hughes and the dragon. Walking to the stairs, Hughes nodded, and pointed upward.

In silence the Dragon followed thinking to himself how hard it must be to stay here, with such narrow halls and pokey old rooms not enough fresh air to fill a cats dish.

He climbed the steps, making sure the creature was steadily at his pace. Arriving on the landing, they walked down the hall to the right, and approached China's bedroom door, or rather the guest room that had been used by the nation for this whole time he was staying there. Rapping on the door, Hughes spoke closely to it.

"Young Master...please allow me access inside...there is a most honored guest here for you." Hughes waited, while he stood with his hands to his side, standing allowing the dragon full view of the door.

Now at China's room, the young man jumped hearing the knock and swallowed guessing correctly who the honored quest was and so spoke as clear and firm as he could.

"A-Alright come in." He hated that a slight stutter had come out but some times the dragon made him nervous. Pushing the door open with one of his 'paws/claws' the dragon peered in.

_"Well good morning."_ He greeted China who seemed well enough. Hughes stood by the door as the dragon made his way into the boy's room. Something made Hughes stay perfectly still, though he was unaware of him staying or leaving. The boy looked calm, and why shouldn't he? Hughes cleared his throat, mainly for the nation, but he looked at the dragon.

"Would you care for me to stay? Shall I give you privacy?"

China tried to not show that he was fearful or nervous and hardly moved too as the dragon made his way beside him. His yellow eyes blinked slowly and he snorted again before turning his heavy head to Hughes.

_"I suppose you can leave, as I am about to as well. Come now China."_ He said and opened his mouth. China jerked visibly. He didn't want to travel that way, he had once and once was enough.

"Eh, c-can I just w-walk or something?" He asked timidly trying not to step away , but was really wishing he and Hughes could travel together.

_"Get in my mouth, young country."_ He grunted not liking to be apposed but was curious how this would be handled if he continued to be refused. The dragon then looked to Hughes with a raised eyebrow. _"You should get along as well too."_

Hughes watched the altercation between dragon and China. He wanted to step in and pretty much beg that the nation come along with him, but he sensed that it would be an awful suggestion since the dragon was not a being to cross. Standing back, Hughes nodded and spoke in a gentle tone.

"As you wish my Lord. I am going to gather my belongings, and I will meet you and the young Master at your command." He cast a glance to the teen. "See you Master China. Safe travels."

_"Of course."_ The dragon responded shocked that the loving butler did not try to do something for China, who looked very near to cry out for help but did not. _"Well then, China seems you both pass a small test here, it seems you both have a healthy respect for each other and authority, now I will honor you a little, you can ride on my back."_ Relief washed over China and he climbed on waiting as the great beast took flight and his powerful wings brought them up and up, faster and higher until they vanished out of the mansion and to the great white cliffs.

Hughes quickly left the room and walked down to his own. He made sure he had everything he could, and before he left, he needed to stop in England's room. Once arriving, he saw that Arthur was not there. Confused, he went to the only other place, which was the study. Arriving he saw England, unkempt in appearance sitting at his desk, looking annoyed.

"Master Kirkland...um...what is the meaning of your clothing?" Looking up, Arthur smiled.

"Ah Hughes...I was just in a rush, I will get dressed in a moment. Anything you need? I haven't seen you all morning, or China for that matter."

"Ah, well...my Lord...there is something that needs to be taken care of. I'll have you respect my wishes of privacy, as I can not share, but I have to leave the mansion for a short while. I shall return. I..."

"No bother Hughes...do what needs to be done. You have never given me a reason to wonder about your whereabouts. Go..." He went back to his work. Hughes left while bowing, and made his way outside, through the gate, and began his journey.

The butler stopped looking to see where he was. Within a matter of moments, and looking to see if there was anyone around, he closed his eyes, and whispered little chants. Clairvoyance was something of a benefiting factor right now. Hughes needed to concentrate and his entire being was gently in spirit. He had achieved his chi, and was quickly transported to the area where the dragon and China would be. He was more than sure the two would be there before him, so he walked, looking and listening for voices and familiar faces. The area was cold, but Hughes was tough.

"Alright...this is an awaited journey and challenge for me and my young Master. It can be done." He said to himself.

The dragon sat near the cliffs edge, at a particular sharp point on the earth that jested upward. He seemed to be thinking, or possibly taking a nap, his wings were tucked close to him and he let his tail wrap around his feet. He did not respond to sensing Hughes near by, he simply waited in silence, alone.

Hughes made his way forward, into its sight. He eased and did not make any sudden moves, as the cliff was steep, and he wanted to watch for safety. Upon walking over to the beast, he stood with his hands to his side.

"My Lord...I have arrived, and I see that you have as well safe and sound. Did traveling go all well with Young Master China?" He looked around, but at present moment, he did not see the boy. Perhaps Yao was somewhere near the dragon, and had not emerged. "Lovely up here really...its been quite some time..."

_"Yes, yes enough pleasantry. It's quite dull really, I've heard it all, just because you fear me because I hold power over you, doesn't mean you have to walk on egg shells."_ He smiled enjoying this little game.

"I do not fear you my Lord...and I am not walking on eggshells. I simply respect you, and there are two very different meanings for that." Hughes sort of glared at the dragon, but he smiled. Hughes looked over to the still nation. He chocked his head, and then smiled.

_"You worry for the boy, well do not fear, I have him, safely put away for now."_ He grinned and lifted one leathery wing to show a still and unconscious Yao under it. _"You may touch him if you like, he has been my prized treasure for so many years. I could not keep hold of his brother, the reckless brat."_ He snorted a ring of smoke in contempt.

"Master China does look very calm and pleasant...much like his time with me and my Master." Pacing, but not nervous, Hughes held his head high, and waited his command with the tests that would take place.

_"Oh yes he is calm."_ The dragon spoke, ignoring the little semi glare and some what rant the butler had taken. _"But I suppose that is why keeping drugs are so handy, though I hardly use them. The ancient kind seem to be more potent, but I needed him not to wake up while I put his life in danger. All for your sake of course."_ The dragon smiled and picked China up with one claw.

"Well thank you for that my Lord. Good to see he is well taken care of by someone other than myself." Casting a gaze at the boy, Hughes just wanted to take him home, in the form of his five year old body, but that would have to wait. "So, I take it his brother was a handful for you...and Master Yao is a better fit in terms of behaving? I must say I have not had that much trouble with him, other than normal childhood mischievousness. But then again...he hasn't been this way in a long, long time."

Almost cradling Yao in his claw the dragon nodded, allow himself to talk a bit of the past time he had.

_"China's brother Mongolia did not want to be second in anything, he did not take kindly to my way of chastisement, and so left China after an incident."_ He sighed again and then took a tight hold of the boy in his claw until he made the youth gasp. _"Hmm, he and his brother both can be so willful. I learned from Mongolia to be much, more severe. That is why China behaves and does as I say, and as shall you."_ This time the dragon glared his normally soft yellow eyes taking a hard reddish glow to them. _"I do not wish to share China with you unless I can be sure of that."_

Hughes watched in slight horror as the dragon grasped the child a little bit more strongly. His eyes on the boy, and then looking up, he responded in a prominent tone.

"My Lord...you have my honor and my word. As much as your hesitance to share the nation with me, my rules are firm. Firm but fair. I have not had any issues with the young nation, with the exception of some trite language, which I made clear to him, he has nothing but respect for me...as I him." Hughes got down on his knee. "While I may be a mere servant in your eyes, the care of the nation of China is in good hands. You really need not worry about Master Wang Yao."

_"If you want this honor, which you have certainly so far proved to go to great lengths for. You have done well with several word tests that I have given you and even now you have taken to going down on your knees, which by the way you look very good like that you know."_ he chuckled low. _"But to have this honor though, I'm afraid takes a little more than __clever talk and firm promises, I want to see action. So I could ask you to battle and I'm sure you'd do it. I prefer something a little more binding, so are you willing to swear and oath and make a deal with me, a contract, if you will promising something in return for my giving China to you?"_

Looking up at the dragon with a opaque expression, he was neither upset nor scared at the agreement bestowed upon him. Standing up, Hughes placed a hand to his chest, and looked the creature deep in the eyes, unwavering to China, and looking very accepting.

"I accept battle with you your great. You have my oath, truth, and my word. If I might have a word however." He breathed in deep, and the air was quite thick. Looking down, and then thinking for a moment. "Forgive my slight hesitation, there is nothing more than me wanting China. I do ask though, that once this happens...you let him be. You are his true controller and Master...but I am certain you have your trust in m, ad you have told me this." Hughes stepped back, and looking over to the nation slightly smiled, and then back at the dragon. He bowed. "I am ready."

_"I do feel we have had enough empty promises. So if you are determined to fight, then I will agree. However, I still feel it would be easier if you just simply swore an oath and bound yourself to me."_ The dragon smiled wanting that more than the battle but would not press it, he had to have a willing contract. Taking China he put him back under his wing for safety and then stood up. _"Well?"_

Hughes bit back a little. He was slightly wanting this whole ordeal to be over, but he needed to listen to reason.

"Very good my Lord...relay your decree and I will swear by it." Hughes watched the dragon tuck back the nation who just looked like a sleeping child. He was serious in his intentions, and would do all that he needed to do. Holding his hand to his chest, the proud butler waited.

_"I want you to swear your full allegiance to me and China, that you will do as I order you to, for the good of China, I will that you make a binding contract with us that if I so wish it, or if peril were to come down upon the house of China, you would die if it meant saving him. If you are to ever break that promise, you and China both would die."_ The dragon then became very quiet and stared at Hughes a long time. _"Do you understand?"_

Hughes stood staring right at the dragon and nodded in affirmation.

"I swear with all that is holy and all my being. I promise to do everything in my power to hold that promise and be there for the young Master, and abide by your rule my Lord. You have my word, my honor, binding to the contractual obligations of this vow..." He got down on a knee again. "My word."

_"And now hold out your wrist and I will bind and complete this with magic."_ The dragon said taking a breath as if all this was bringing a great ease to a burden he felt. _"With this, the binding magic it will hold you to your word whether you want it to or not, are you willing then?"_ He asked once more. The man stayed kneeling. He looked up at the words.

"Yes my liege...one thousand times yes. Do what you must do to complete this holy vow." Hughes waited and while he waited he thought about the good times to come. It was dangerous with this binding contract, but he knew it was his destiny.

_"Hmm…"_ The dragon was pleased because now he could own more than China and so began using magic of the old religion to complete the contract. The words were old odd and a little strange but the Dragon really didn't care so long as Hughes was willing. After a while of chanting the dragon took one talon claw and scratched a rune into the butlers wrist and blew on it. _"There, it is complete, now are you ready for your duty to China, which must come before your own first Master?"_

Hughes squinted his eyes slightly as the talon scratched into him. Gritting his teeth slightly, he held his composure to the best of his ability. Hearing the dragon's words about having control over China and having it mean more than England would be hard to follow, but he made the allowance with himself.

"I made the sacrifice to handle Master China. Whether my Master, England approves or not, this is something to my own needs and wants, and having me be around longer than Master Kirkland...I assure you I have the upper hand. I fully accept the terms and conditions my Lord."

_"Then, you have every right to take care of him, and now he is yours to watch over. I will only be here if needed, and now… "_ The dragon paused pulling China out again from the folds of his wing and smiled at Hughes. _"I know you will take good care of him."_ Hughes nodded quickly.

"Thank you my Lord...I won't let you down." With that said the dragon with a powerful swing of wing tossed China over the cliff.

_"Well don't just stand there, go catch him, when you do he will be as you wanted him to be."_

Hughes watched as the dragon toss the nation, and with all his might, in a flash, eyes glowing, and with the quickest of speeds, dashed and caught the boy in his arms. He had his eyes squinted for a moment, and when he opened them, he looked down with a smile. There before his eyes was a sleeping little China, not more than five years old. Cradling him, he leaned down and kissed the child's forehead.

"Thank you again." He said in a whisper.

The dragon was a little sad that China didn't get to fall into the sea, it would have been fun to watch the butler go down with him, but at the same time he was quite pleased to have seen Hughes pass the final test of fitness and so the Dragon nodded.

_"No, I thank you for being worthy. Otherwise I would had to kill you and continued my search for a worthy guard for my China."_ He smiled and gave a little bow of his own letting one clawed paw step forward while his head tilted down and his wings stretched out slightly. _"Do not forget to call for me, when you find you need my help."_ He smiled like a wise old man would and grinned very wide for a dragon. _"China at this age can be a bit rambunctious."_ He bowed to the dragon.

Hughes held the boy tightly. China seemed to still be in a trance like sleep, which would make travel easier. Responding to the dragon before it left, he smiled too.

"I am glad I was worthy, had I been destroyed, I know it would be most bothersome to young Master China. Rest assured...him getting out of hand is nothing I can not handle. Whether it be a firm talking to, or a sound smacking to his bottom." Holding China tighter, he breathed in. "I will contact you if need be...sometimes it takes an army to raise a nation. I will get going, I am sure this little nipper would like a spot of tea, and some noodles of some sort."

_"A word of advice, be sure to take him to his home from time to time, or he may become weak, after all you are his father now."_ The dragon called down as he flew off leaving Hughes and little China to go about their new lives together.

Hughes said he would honor that trip to the child's homeland without a doubt. Bearing the brunt of the wind, and seeing that the child was still asleep...Hughes gathered up his power, eyes glowing, and a mighty spirit within him, and transported the two safely home to the Kirkland mansion. Walking through the gate, Hughes went to the front doors and opened them. England was walking down the hallway. He smiled at his butler.

"Hello Hughes ole' chap...good to see you back." Hughes nodded and put a free hand to his mouth, hushing the nation. England smiled, and the butler walked down the hall towards the stairwell. He walked up them, and approached the boy's bedroom. He set the child in the large bed, and sat down by his side awaiting to see what the boy would do.

Apparently the potion given to Yao was also imbued with magic and knew when he was safely back and once China had been put gently on the bed he started to slow show signs of waking. His tiny lips working as if to chew or swallow and his eyes lid fluttering and twitching as his mind became more and more aware of the things around his sleeping form.

"Hmm…Hughes?" He mumbled softly his eyes still closed his small hands grasping gently at his pillow.

Watching the boy's eyes flutter and his movement brought a twinkle to Hughes eyes. He leaned down, pulling at the blankets, tugging them ever so gently so the child would be comfortable. As he did this, the boy had spoken his name.

"Yes poppet...I am here little one. Welcome back...very nice to see you."

"Did you talk to the dragon already?" He asked softly not fully aware of everything that had happened only recalling riding on the creatures back and waking up here in the guest bedroom. He tried to sit up but was still very sleep and his body felt heavy from the drugs, and magic used.

"I did little Master...and it was a very informed, and I had to be very brave. I will let you know that I made your Master very proud, and I could tell he was reluctant to let you go, but now knowing that I will take full responsibility of you, then he let you go. Of course though..." Hughes looked at the child with a stern glance, but it was not freighting. He ran his hand against the fair skinned boy's face. So happy the boy was alive, well, and to the age the child had grown fond of so. "The dragon alerted me that at your age, you can be slightly rambunctious. Which I am fully aware of, but that does not mean that I can not call and have him assist me, in case I can not handle a naughty moment from you. But we all know I am more than able. I do have one more thing to tell you, we will be visiting your country soon. I was told that if I keep you from your homeland, then you will grow weak. I simply do not want that. How does that sound? A vacation alone, enjoying the land with me?"

Yao smiled and reached up to wrap both of his small hands around Hughes big one that was now playing with his hair. He then paused at hearing the dragons warnings , and tucked his face lower into the sheets. He wanted to promise he would always be good and that Hughes would not have to call the dragon, but then the last part made him bounce up and he grasped hold of Hughes arm and was practically jumping in bed.

"Really…really? Just you an me and we can go! together? To my house really!" He squealed so much excited and glad the dragon had pressed this as important, because it was. Yao didn't want to suddenly be nice, he wanted to just keep on but he sighed and asked. "But what about Mr. England? Will he be...should we?" He worried at what they should do.

Crossing a leg over the other, and getting more comfortable, Hughes just sighed at the child and his little adorable self. The boy had so many things to talk about, and Hughes needed to respond.

"Well now...like I said...I am at liberty to take holiday as I please. And well...you are my responsibility, so England does not have a part in that. Anything that happens with you, I see to everything. But little one...being that you are small again, you do need to respect others to also get respect yourself." Hughes stood up from the bed, and looked at his pocket watch. It was late in the afternoon, as the journey to the cliffs had taken a while. He assumed the child might be hungry. "Little one...it is up to you about Mister England. I know you were excited to have me visit your lands. So we can do that. And whatever you wish of Mister England...whatever you want. Okay then...I need to prepare something to eat, and you need to get some rest. I know you were out of it, but as a small child...more sleep is needed. I will bring you something delicious okay?"

"I guess maybe I should, offer it to him. You to come visit too, since he has let me stay here and…and wait!" He yelped seeing as Hughes was getting up, he too started to push the covers away and with wobbly legs started trying to climb down from the bed. "I want to come to, I'm not tired!" He tried to slide down the sheets but the bed was rather big and so he peered down at the floor feeling just a little dizzy.

"While that would be very gallant of you, I suggest you let him know once you have gotten more rest." Hughes said as he saw the boy getting slightly anxious, and put the blankets back in order, having them cover the child. He saw the child with his unsteady legs, and he was going to be firm about this. The child was back to his five year old form, and was getting entirely too irritable. "And...I think not. You will stay in bed, get your rest. Your Master told me to take care of you, and that is my duty. I know for a fact you are not at one hundred percent. Master Kirkland will be around, he is not going anywhere. Now we are not going to have a problem are we?"

"But I want to come please?" He whined and tried to give Hughes a very sorrowful look doing his utmost to get his own way. He might succeed if he could look cute enough, or that at least was Yao's hope. He was of course happy to be five again and be cuddled and comforted held and loved, but he really didn't want to have to rest. He wanted to play, tag along, and watch Hughes, and be with him every second now. "Please, please?" He added sitting back on his heels and clasping his hands together, since trying to stand was making him feel to tired.

Pursing his lips together, Hughes held his composure. He knew that having the child be at the age of five again was going to be very difficult with some things. China hadn't stayed long at this age, so now that it was for a longer period, he would have to be patient. Clasping his hands together, he decided on making a deal with the boy.

"Alright, this is what I am going to settle on my little lad. You are going to have a rest for a bit. I will not start anything unless you are by my side. After your nap, or shall we say rest, then we can do whatever it is you want to do. There is much to be planned."

"But I'm so tired of sleeping! I want to stay with you." He said in a sorrowful voice and let his shoulders drop and then flopped over on his side not sure if he could still get his way or if he should give in. Knowing that Hughes was the one in charge now.

Hughes really hoped this little compromise would work, as he was not ready to deal with the child's extreme mood swings. But having the boy in a happier place, and mood, perhaps it wouldn't happen. He believe Yao was just happy to not be hurting, and no more curses and spells. It was a little later in the day, so he needed to prepare England's tea.

"I am just going to tidy up a bit around the mansion. Please get some rest, and I will be back up to check on you. Stay in bed little one, your eyes will find sleep."

"But…but! Noooo…please Hughes…I don't want you to go away! I am tired of sleeping!" The child repeated with a pout, and it felt like the start of a fit was commencing.

"Ah, so it seems you are tired little one." Hughes smirked at his own pun. He walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling the child into his lap. "Alright then...I will stay here with you. Soothing you, and helping you fall asleep." There wasn't much else to do, and not wanting to argue with the boy, he hummed a slight tune, and stroked the boys fair cheek. "If you weren't in tip top shape, however are you going to keep up with everything I have planned. You said so yourself, you want to do many things...or this I assume?" He looked down to the boy, adjusting him, so the boy's head rested on the man's chest.

"Y-yes I want to do a lot of things." Yao nodded and yawned trying to fight the sleep though it was much harder to do that in this new comfortable position. Resting against the butler's chest, hearing his steady heart beat, its rhythm began lulling him to sleep. Yao whined a little trying to keep his eyes open. "Please don't m- *yawn* make me sleep."

Rocking the child, and paying his words no mind, Hughes stayed quiet. If he did respond, the conversation would only continue, and that would keep the child awake more. Although this is what Hughes wanted of the child, the man also indeed was growing tired too. He had made the journey and it had worn him out. Seeing as the child was going to pass out shortly, so the butler took it upon himself to nap as well. He had not gotten a good night's sleep from the previous night, as the boy kept him awake. Grabbing hold of the blanket that lay at the end of the bed, Hughes pulled it over himself and China, and snuggled into the pillow. Snores were now heard from the elder man.


	15. Five Years Old Again

The soft breathing of the five year old joined in sweetly with the butlers snoring, as Yao had easily fallen fast asleep with the warmth and comfort of Hughes arms around him. It was the safest and best sleep China had ever had, and he slowly started to suck his thumb out of some child like habit, and nuzzled his face closer to Hughes's chest.

Holding the child more firmly in his arms, Hughes rested comfortably. His chin resting on the boy's head, he was at ease. England who had not seen hair nor hide of his butler or the nation of China all day, was down in his study. He was steadily working on setting up another meeting, but was not sure what to do now because China was at a small stature now. He placed his pen down on the desk, and got up, pushing himself away.

"Ugh, bloody annoying work is, perhaps I should see about Hughes." England had a habit of talking to himself. He left the study and walked down towards the dining room, needing a very much deserved cup of tea. When he arrived, Hughes was nowhere in sight, but Francine was dusting. "Franny? Um...where is Hughes?"

"Oh, well Master Kirkland he is up with Master China. The little one was in need of a nap, and I suppose he is just watching him."

"Ah well, alright..." England shook his head, and then went to walk upstairs. He stopped in his room first to freshen up. England popped his head in and looked at the two in the bed. Normally he was all about having Hughes prepare him some tea, but he was capable of doing things on his own. He just stood standing while watching the two.

A lazy fly was buzzing contentedly around the sleeping duo as the muffled thump of Arthur's foot fall echoed lightly in the room light only by the warm glow of the afternoon light. It really had been a long and wearing two days since all this mess and even though Yao was normally a light sleeper, since coming to all this trouble and turmoil, he had found himself to sleep very heavy, but to wake suddenly, or to be awoken by Hughes, or Arthur coming to his side. It was a very pleasant way all together but still a little confusing. However neither the fly nor the sound of England's approach woke him from the comfort of Hughes and his thumb.

Just as he was about to leave, Arthur saw Hughes open an eye, and go to sit up, but England walked over. Whispering, the butler, rubbed his eye slowly.

"My lord...I...I just needed to get the boy to sleep...he and myself have had a very trying couple of days and..."

"Its quite alright Hughes...I am perfectly okay with preparing my own tea. You have only had a little bit of sleep. Go ahead and rest old chap. It is not that late. I will see you in a couple of hours." Nodding the butler mouthed the words thank you and watched as England walked out the door, closing it gently. Hughes sat up, in and out of closing his eyes again to go back to sleep. Just laying there however made him feel at ease, and never ever having the chance to relax, this was very much a wonderful feeling.

The whispers of the adults didn't phase China at all and he merely sighed softly and continued the gentle suck. Suck sounds as he nursed his thumb, the texture and action bringing him the peaceful feelings that he lacked quite often as an adult country, trying to help guide his people to a good way of life.

Hughes looked down at the boy and saw that he was sucking his thumb. Sighing, and smiling, he just had the picture of perfection in his arms. He then nodded off again, and took to sleep, coming to him quickly. Some hours passed, England was now in his library reading some books. In that time, America had stopped by for a visit and the two were sitting, enjoying some time together. Arthur sat in a chair with a glass of whiskey, and Alfred sat on the couch with his soda, reading through a magazine. Upstairs, after the nice nap, Hughes woke up. The child stayed wrapped up in his arms. Running a hand over his cheek, he spoke to him gently, and as carefully as he could, knowing very well that waking a sleeping child could sometimes be touchy.

"Little one...Master Yao...come now...do you want to wake up? Hmmm? Little one?" Hughes eased himself, sitting up, but still holding the boy.

Yao had seen rag dolls before, some times mothers made them when they were too poor to afford to buy real dolls for children. The dolls were floppy and stitched at the body, and usually filled with something like beans, sand some times stuffed with material or cotton. The limbs of the dolls were always dangling. That was what China felt like as he started to wake up, discovering himself to be still in Hughes arms. His body just felt limp, and his mind though rested was moving slowly and he tried to smack his lips together in an effort to make them move properly to cause speech to happen. A slow numb hand limped over his face and drug over Yao's eyes, before whined at Hughes and curled closer trying to find the comfort of his thumb but only found one of Hughes shirt buttons and so making do, started sucking on it.

Hughes stood up carefully, having the child only mutter slightly, but not responding. He held the boy still closely but noticed when he looked downwards that the boy was trying to latch on, much like an infant trying to be breast fed. Slightly embarrassed Hughes straitened the boy out, holding him upright, leaning the boy's still sleeping self, and having the child's head lean on his shoulder. Hughes decided to walk around a bit, but keeping himself upstairs, as the downstairs environment was slightly louder. He walked, and left the room. Having no idea if the boy would need to use the washroom, he walked slowly up and down the hallway.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are...up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky..." Hughes continued singing gently, hoping the boy might wake, as he wanted Yao to have some food in him.

"Hmmm…" China whined a little louder when his face was moved away from the button that was smooth and cool in his mouth.

He hated that it was gone and slowly let his eyes slide open a little but shut them promptly and grunted pulling one arm up to try and hide his eyes from the light.

"Its so bright." He finally sighed glad that Hughes was singing softly, all the noises seemed very loud, and the steady rhythmic movement of Hughes walking seemed to help the awakening not be so horrible, but it did also make china aware of a certain need. "Eh…Hughes.." He squirmed a little clutching his legs tightly against the butler in an effort to hold it.

Hughes looked down at the boy's slight little whining. He knew a child in need of a wake up when he heard it, and knew what the boy needed.

"Alright, alright little one...it is time you woke up. I know its bright, but I need to have you open your eyes, because your in need of something to eat, and a bit of a stretch." He pat the boy's bottom, and walked down the hallway towards the washroom. Arriving he sat down on the bath tub's edge and still holding the boy, pulled him away from him. "Come now Master China...time for you to take care of business, and then a nice bath. Chop, chop little nipper." He tried to ease the boy out of his arms, and leaned down. It was slightly difficult.

"I can't reach it! I can't! I won't make I, help hurry, ahh" China whined now fully awake and starting to panic, he didn't want to make a mess. It was truly a childish thing to do, but he hadn't expected his now little bladder to be well, that little. "Hurry hurry help!" He nearly wanted to sob as he felt the tight hotness growing and his hands went to grasp himself as his knees pressed tightly against each other, but he was afraid it might be to late as a dampness was suddenly felt bellow and he shivered trying to make it stop.

Hughes hearing the child shout loudly, and looking very scared, he promptly took the boy off his leg, and over to the toilet, but he was sure he was a little late, as there was a dampness on his knee. Never the less, he pulled the boy's pants down, and placed him on the commode, seeing if anything was left.

"There, there little one...calm down, its not the end of the world. You are getting a bath anyway...but I can understand how its not a good feeling. You finish there, and I will start the bath water." Hughes held the boy with one arm, and then leaned over turning the bath faucets. Water rushed into the basin. Turning back to the boy, Hughes rested his hands on his knees and spoke to the boy. "Are you done young man?"

Hiccupping and shaking a little China rubbed pathetically at his now teary face. He hadn't done anything like this since well…since he was four and five. Which he was now. He looked down, and was a damp China now and quite humiliated at himself, and he couldn't seem to stop sniffling over it.

"I'm…I'm wet." He sniffed feeling the dampness dripping from his leg and dripping from his bottom, and the rest where it should be dripping. "I feel awful." He whimpered hating the horrible shame that came from wetting ones own cloths. Hughes watched the boy, and immediately hushed him.

"Little Master...its quite fine, no better place to be in with a wet set of clothing, everything is going to be quite alright." He removed the boy's soiled clothing and set them to the side. Then looking back to the child, he took out his hanker chief and rubbed the side of the boy's face. "Now poppet...no more tears." Hughes felt the water temp as he filled the basin and turned back to the boy. Come now, in you go. He held out his hands to grab the boy, and waited.

The tender compassion and gentle feel of Hughes handkerchief against his damp cheeks, it was so nice and made Yao calm himself until he was simply just snuffling and sniffing quietly. Looking up with great big almond brown eyes China held his hands out to Hughes, more than ready to get the sticky wet feeling off of him, and to wash away the rest of the tiredness that sleep left behind.

"Th-thank you." He snuffled and felt glad to be held and cared for like this, he was very happy the Dragon had approved.

Lifting the boy, he placed him into the water. Running the water, he ran some through the boys hair, and taking soap, making suds, and them apply them liberally, running his fingers on the boy's head.

"There little one, you'll feel better. And I suppose we can maybe go into town? Your little outfit is going to be worn out. We can buy fabric and it will be wonderful." He doused the child's head again with water, and just hummed. "I do suppose you'll want some kind of nibbles after your bath? I know I could use something. We can get something in town, or make something again. Raise your arms lad, must wash under your arms." The butler smiled and cherished this time.

The water was soothing, and at a good temperature and seemed to help sooth Yao's embarrassed feelings too. He couldn't help but squint his eyes and raise his arms automatically every time Hughes poured the warm water over his head to wash and rinse his hair. He sputtered a little and ran his tongue over his lips tasting the soapy water curiously before sputtering again.

"New cloths for me?" China spoke quickly when he heard that part. It sounded wonderful, and he really liked buying new cloths, which was yet another reason the other countries some times called him feminine at times.

Watching the boy spit out the water, Hughes had to hold his laugh back, because the child was curious. As he ran the water through the boy's long hair again, he then turned to a fluffy towel. He grabbed it off the hook.

"Alright then, bath time is over, let's get you out." He reached in, scooping the boy into his arms, and enclosing him within the cozy linens. Holding the child firmly in his arms, he drained the basin, and turned, walking out of the washroom. Arriving at the bedroom, he responded to the boy's earlier question. "Yes, we shall get you some clothing, something as nice as what you already wear, but I would very much like to sew it, as these parts of England do not sell the outfits that you have in your country."

"They don't?" China's voice held a strong sound of a whine to it, and though he felt very comfortable in the towel he squirmed just for good measure to show he was not pleased with the new of having to wait. "This is unacceptable." He suddenly started. "And from now on I am going to make sure my beautiful cloths can be purchased cheaply and in a large quantity all around the world, Aru."

Drying the boy off, but having him dissatisfied with the news of the clothing business, Hughes held the boy by his shoulders with one hand, and took his free hand to the boy's chin. Looking at him with compassion, he spoke softly.

"Young Master...I am not positive that England sells your outfits, but I could be mistaken, and they might have someone who sells world wares. We can not be certain unless we look. Chin up little one. Where there is a will, there is a way."

He wrapped the towel more tightly around the boy's body, as to not have him shiver. Getting up, he walked over to the wardrobe and looked at the clothing. There was very little there to choose, and as China's previous episodes with clothing, this was going to be a lost battle with the butler. Sighing, the man turned back to the boy.

"Little one...the only clothing I can offer you, as you have not been happy with anything in the past is a night shirt. Since it is later in the day, it is not unheard of wearing this, but you give me very little options while your other clothing has been soiled. Is this going to be acceptable?" Hughes looked down with a worried expression.

"Yes that will be fine." China said softly. He had almost thought on throwing a fit about it, but the way Hughes was speaking to him, some how made me feel ashamed to do so. "I'm glad you can sew." He added thinking how much harder it would be if he was forced into wearing English clothing with no option for anything from home. He sat where Hughes had him and played with the end of his towel until it slowly started sliding from his body leaving him in a little naked pile contentedly touching the cloths and staring at the tiny little loops of fabric, he found it very fascinating to study.

"Alright lad...glad to see that you are somewhat happy. I know you..." He winked at the child, and with the towel now off, he took the night shirt, and put it over the boy's head, bringing it down over the child's body.

Once that was accomplished, he looked at the child, not saying a word, and then looking to his pocket watch. It was around five in the evening. The boy had slept for a good long time, and he knew Yao would be hungry.

"Alright this is what we will do...I am going to take you into town with me. I will carry you, or you can walk. We will get things more accomplished if you stay in my arms. And we can have something to eat while in town. Does that sound okay little one?" He grabbed up the wet linens and hung them over a rack in the room. Holding his hands to his side, he looked to the child and waited a command, or a nod of okay.

The prospect of town was exciting but to be told they would go now, was even more thrilling.

"Yes, yes lets go! Lets go!" He bounced and felt like jumping up and running round, but didn't know where he would run and so just bounced in place. As for being carried, well he wanted to be close to Hughes, and so he didn't mind it, for now.

"Well alright, just the enthusiasm that I wanted to see! Come up little nipper." He grabbed up the boy into his arms, holding him close, and then walked out of the room. As he walked, he approached the stairs and walked down with diligence and grace. Upon reaching the bottom, he was faced with England. The nation stood with his eyes wide, seeing the little one so happy and well.

"Oh China...I am very glad for your safety. Where are you two going at such an hour? Do you want something to eat? I believe we can have anything you want." England stared with smiled. Hughes held the boy and chuckled.

"I don't know Master, Master Yao is very excited to go into town."

"I'm going to get new cloths Aru!" He practically chirped with joy and was not all that easy to hold since his excitement made him very wiggly. "You can come if you want to come!" China suddenly thought he might aught to offer this to England, since the country had done quite a lot for him since this began.

England laughed, smiling wide now. He nodded to both the child and his butler.

"Jolly good...should be a grand time. Alright then, if we are ready, let's begin this lovely jaunt." He walked to the door opening it with excitement. Looking back. "Come along you two, a lovely visit is much needed." Hughes held the boy, and judging from the weather, he was excited. It was still lovely weather, and still slightly warm. He did not need to worry about cold because the boy was lightly dressed.

"Are you ready little Master?"

"I am." China said hugging on to Hughes but was leaning forward a little as if to help guide the butler forward to the door. Yao was very glad to be out all together. He had started to think of Hughes as a sort of parent, and then that made him think, if Hughes was the male parent, then who was the female parent? "Hughes do you have a girl friend?" China blurted out as they stepped outside.

Hughes holding the boy, smiled down, and held the child tighter. He laughed a little, and then became slightly sentimental and a little emotional. Clearing his throat he responded to the child.

"Little one...I once dated a young bird...he name was Gwendolyn. It was a rather loving engagement, but sadly...she was taken by Scarlet fever...and I was left alone. I never met another until I encountered the young nation, Master England. He took up so much of my time, and well...I have been very happy."

England looked at him with a semi smile. He had known this about his butler, having the man tell him in the past. He did feel so of sad because he wanted only happy feelings and thoughts, but Hughes had made it clear that he was indeed in good spirits.

"Hughes old chap...I can not tell you how much I have appreciated everything you have done, and still do."

"And I thank you my lord." Walking outside, the three got to the gate, and England opened it, allowing Hughes to walk through first. "Thank you sir. Anyways...little one, as I was saying...you give me joy, and nothing will change that. Besides...being my age...it would be highly unlikely I could meet someone. They most likely would not understand my arraignment on this earth. Come, let us walk up the path that leads to the town."

China took all this in, noticing the way Hughes face changed with each passing emotion he seemed to be feeling. It made Yao feel he needed to take care of his butler and so his hands tightened and he hugged him as best he could.

"Its fine. I just wanted to know if there were two." China said softly not bother to explain his inner thoughts about what he meant of wanting to know if there was both a mother and father sort of duo. He of course was happy enough with Hughes.

"Thank you little one." But now with the seemingly determined question by the child towards England. Then looking back at England, China smiled.

"Then are you the mother?" The idea had not occurred, but he was not sure what part England now played in this new way of life.

Hughes accepted the child's warm embrace. He was alright in a sense, because this loss of his was such a long time ago. As soon as the words left the boy's mouth, Hughes kissed Yao's cheek, and responded. Hughes cast a glance and had to hide a smirk. Arthur just cleared his throat.

"Ah well...no one is the mother in this situation Yao. I am merely a fellow nation, while Hughes is your protector. In a sense he is more your father than myself, but don't think I don't care about you the same."

"Then who will be the mother?" Yao asked curiously and let his head twist to the side at he looked at England hoping he would have some answer. He of course was fine with out one, and it wasn't like he didn't see Hughes as enough, he just assumed that if there was a father then someone had to play the mother, and if England was not playing that part then who was? He wouldn't care so much except family ties and heritage were a very important thing to China and his people, and he didn't want someone asking him and he not have an answer.

England sneaked a glance to his butler, and then looked back to the child. He clasped a hand to the back of his head and scratched, slight wondering what to say.

"Well...I suppose you wouldn't really have a maternal figure in this scenario. But there is always lovely Francine, and she can do motherly things with you poppet." England glanced over to a cart. "Ah look, kumquats...let's get some!" England nervously walked from the two and Hughes looked down to the child

"You are in good hands little one. There are many family types, no one's family is whole entirely anymore. As long as you have people to love and care for you, that's what matters."

"That's good, I was just curious!" China admitted. " I think England likes the maid." He blurted not thinking about if he should or shouldn't say things, he just simply said what was on his mind, something about being china and being small made him do that. "Do you think he does?"

"Hmmm...I am not sure young man, Master England likes to keep to himself within his affairs, but I must admit, he is rather nervous around her. Perhaps he does fancy her."

Hughes held the boy, and walked over to another cart in which sold fabric. There were many colors, and several different types of fabric. He smiled, and pointed for the boy to see.

"Anything strike your fancy little one? You can have any type of color, and we can get many different ones so that we can make more than one outfit. I should say I fancy navy blue, it is a very strong and deep color. One of my favorites...but its actually your call." The butler felt through the different colors, and materials.

"I like red and I like green. Sometimes I like yellow. Can we get those colors too? And maybe a blue one?" He said adding that in because he wanted to wear a color that Hughes would like to see him in. Yao was now leaning forward his legs wrapped round the butlers waist so he would not fall but in this position he could try to reach out and touch the material.

Hughes held the boy closer to the material, and he saw his hand sticking out. Getting closer, he leaned down so the boy can touch and feel, after all he would be wearing the outfits.

"Any color and fabric you wish." Said Arthur as he came back over after looking at the exotic fruit. He picked up some of the fabric and rubbed it against his face. "These are very nice." Hughes nodded, and watched the shop keeper, a very friendly woman. She laughed and held her hands to her face.

"What a precious little child. Hello there young man." She turned back to the butler. "Can I help the two of you gentleman with anything today?"

Looking up at the woman, Yao's face went red and his mouth fell open a bit. He squirmed and pulled himself back into Hughes. The terrible mix of feeling flustered, embarrassed, and upset tangled around and he pouted, not sure if he should feel complimented or try to explain who he was. Unable to come up with the right solution he tucked his face into Hughes shoulder shyly and scrunched up, hoping this would make the matter go away.

Hughes felt the child hide his face, and with a smile he looked at the child, then the shop keeper. He gave the boy a light little tap on his bottom.

"Poppet...don't be shy, its rude not to say hello." He looked up and spoke in a gentle tone. "Good evening miss...I am interested in some fabric." He smiled at the lady, who was clearly around the same age as him. England watched this in awe and smiled along. China shook his head no and pouted harder feeling flustered.

"Don't want to. She thinks I'm little, because I am little, but I'm China." He mumbled softly, and he was not sure how to handle being small and being a country yet, and was not sure how to react to people.

"Would you excuse the two of us for a moment?" He looked to the lady and England.

"But of course Hughes, but eh where are you going?" He scratched his head and went to talk more, but Hughes shook his head.

"I will be right back Master Arthur." He hushed the upset child and walked over to a side area where there was no people.

He set the boy on his feet and knelt down. Reaching out, he lifted the boy's chin towards his face.

"Little Master...you should not think too much on your size. The dragon said you would still be respected, as I respect you, as well as Master England." Looking over to the cart, the female shop keeper was talking to England, and would occasionally look over at the two. Turning back to the boy, Hughes continued to talk. "Now then...its fine if you do not want to talk to someone, but an impression is made on someone who does not respond to a kind gesture. Now come along." He held out a hand.

"But Hughes, what am I supposed to say when people on street say I'm cute!" He whined and flung his hands out in exasperation. It felt like such a difficult problem mainly because China hadn't thought about this kind of thing happening to him. Yes he enjoyed the attention and care of being little with Hughes and England, but he had neglected the idea of how to handle it out side of the England's house.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the butler had to be patient, but he also was not sure what to say as the issue had since been exhausted.

"Master Yao...you alerted me you liked being this size. At the age you are, yes, there are going to get the so called "cute and affectionate" names. You have to prepare yourself for that sort of thing." It was getting later, and he knew the child would be hungry, and he wanted to now continue. "Let's pick out the fabric, and get you something in your tummy. Its been a long day, and I would like to get at least one outfit sewn tonight. Take my hand nipper."

"But what do I say when people say that? I hadn't thought about other people saying things to me." He sighed and took the butler hand leaning against the man's leg as they walked. "I do like being this size. I like it because I get to be with you."

"Well I suppose you need to speak up for yourself, but in a proper way. Now come, no more of this worrisome troubles." He held the boy's hand firmly and the two walked back to the cart. England smiled back down to the boy and then looked at his butler. "Everything alright?" "Yes, everything is alright." Giving the child a gaze, he spoke. "Alright little one, let the nice shopkeeper what you want. And then we will get something to eat."

Taking a deep breath to prepare China nodded and pointed standing on his toes.

"This one and this one please, and…" He squirmed a little not sure if this was the right way, but if it wasn't he was sure Hughes would tell him. "And China thanks you for your compliment." He flushed and gave a tiny nod of his head trying to remain as dignified as he would of in the past.

The shopkeeper smiled and took the fabrics the boy was pointing out and smiled. She tucked them aside in parcel packaging. She then looked to the butler, but England stepped in.

"Please put it on my account miss." He smiled and held out five pounds currency, for all her hard work.

"Why thank you very much sir." She the looked down to the boy. "And for you little China sir...how about a lollipop? Such a cutie you are." She held out the treat, and England looked to Hughes who took the package.

China jerked, part of him wished to remain strong and well like himself. Another part of him wanted the candy very badly and his eyes began to get large and watery with worry as his bottom lip trembled in his moment of indecisiveness. "I-I I don't know I mean.." Yao looked up at Hughes. "Do you think its alright?" He needed to seek a second opinion on this desperately.

England and the shopkeeper both looked at one another, and then back down at the boy. The nation held out his hand to the packages.

"Hughes...I am going to head back to the mansion...and uh...I can take those fabrics." He bowed to the lady, and Hughes handed him the parcel.

"Yes, of course Master." Hughes said as he looked down to the child. "Master Yao...it is perfectly fine to take the sweets. Now, look at the kind lady giving you the sweets, say thank you, and we really must be going." Hughes stood standing. He shook his head with a smile. The nation was just being precautious.

"Oh, ok." He said slowly tugged at his night shirt and slowly took the candy before giving her a formal bow as he would at his home. "Thank you very much for the candy." He was feeling conflicted with being polite and allowing himself the freedom to be small and knew it would take a bit of time to balance this but for now he would just enjoy the candy and do as Hughes said. Standing up straight again he turned to Hughes and smiled hopping for his approval while clutching the candy in his hands.

Hughes watched the boy, very proud with the fact that the child's slight attitude had not come out, and he was glad for the fact that things were very much different from the first time when the child was downsized.

"That was very nice Young Master." He then bent down, picked the child back up into his arms, and then turned to the shop keeper. "Good day my lady, have a wonderful rest of your evening." Walking away from the cart, Hughes was very much ready to get home, but knowing they were still in the town, he asked the boy. "Would you like something to eat out here, or do you wish to return to the mansion?"

"I wanna eat here out here!" He nearly shouted the excitement of doing something different making his volume climb along with his need to wiggle.

There was something about being up high in Hughes arms that made China feel happy and he liked the freedom of wiggling there and knowing he wouldn't be dropped. More than that he just liked being that close feeling the man against him, it was a feeling that brought comfort to him and seemed to feed his hungry soul.

"Alright, whatever you wish little one. Come, I think there is a curry stand over on the other side of the village. Let us take a jaunt over and we shall see what they have. I am afraid there is not much Cantonese cuisine, so we will have to make do with the meal choices."

China felt a little sad his own favorite foods would not be served here, he felt quite happy with curry. It was a good sturdy meal and always smelled good. Once they were staring down at the food choices China wriggled harder and held his hands to his face trying to contain his excitement long enough to choose something.

Hughes walked with the child, knowing very well he also worked up an appetite, and so they found themselves to a lovely cart with chicken, lamb, and pork curries, served with rice, and naan. Hughes held the boy while looking at the delicious dishes.

"Does this suit your needs young man?" Hoping the child would be content as a small growl sounded from the butler's stomach.

"Yes, It all looks so good." He sniffed the air and then thought he felt the butlers stomach rumble. "Do you need to choose first?"

Hughes could sense the boy's eyes pop open with extreme happy, and was glad that the child was content with the food they were going to consume. Holding his free hand to his abdomen, the butler blushed slightly.

"Ah little one, yes, well its been since early in the morning since I have eaten anything, so well...no, why don't you tell the kind gentleman what you want, and then I will tell him what I would like." Leaning in closer, he had the boy glance more at the curry, and he smiled. Hughes decided that he was going to have chicken.

"I want…I want…um. I want…" He kept pointing to one then another finding it hard to make up his mind and finally had to close his eyes and just pick at random, since they all looked so good. Peaking he saw his finger had landed on pork. "Ok that's the one." He nodded feeling excited and happy. He had never felt so happy. Maybe it was the warm sun that was making the world red orange as it started its decent, or maybe it was the good feeling air, or the sweet spicy smells. Perhaps it was the happy soft material and the candy in his hand. Who knew but it just felt so special to China.

"Please may I have young man..." He gave the child a look and then spoke gently. "The young Master China will have the pork curry, and me myself will have chicken if you would please. Thank you."

He nodded to the gentleman serving, and waited. The sun was setting and it was glorious. He knew that after the two ate, he would have to put the child to bed, and that might be a struggle.

"Here you are my lord." Said the vendor. He handed the plates, and Hughes had to set down Yao. Holding out his hands, he smiled and took the boy's first. "Thank you..." Handing the plate to Yao, he cleared his throat. "Alright, go over to the clearing and sit down under that tree, I will be right there in a moment. Good lad, hold with both hands."

"Yes." China nodded with determination and took hold of the plate with both hands, not quite getting Hughes's previous admonishment. He was just assuming that maybe his first request he had not used the right English or something. With the plate in his grasp China walked over to the tree as careful as he could concentrating on not dropping his dish.

Hughes watched the boy walk over to the grass and saw that he was fine. Hughes then turned nodded at the vendor and then walked over to China and sat down beside the boy.

"Alright young chap, go ahead and eat up. Enjoy, and then we will head to the mansion." Hughes said with a slight yawn.

"Yes Hughes." China gave a respectful bow from where he sat cross legged and then reached a hand down and took hold of some port and popped it in his mouth and smiled enjoying the flavor as the breeze refreshed him.


	16. Little China Caught

The breeze blew in and hit the side of Hughes's face. He looked around seeing the townsfolk walk around. He then looked down to his plate and put his fork in grabbing some of the chicken and putting it to his lips.

"How is your dinner little one?" China glanced up at his new guardian and smiled. He really looked so nice with the winds tussling his hair. It made China feel so content to watch and think that Hughes wanted to be his protector.

"Hmm oh yes, it's very very good." China exclaimed and popped another finger full of the meat into his mouth.

"Very good little one, I am glad you are enjoying, however I do wish you hadn't chosen to use your hands to eat, as your little hands might have encountered some germs." Hughes handed the boy a spare fork, and held it out. He did not want the child to catch a cold or anything, as a nation unwell, especially a young one could be disastrous. "Try using your fork, as the curry soaked rice will be very messy to eat with your fingers, and will will need a bath once we arrive back to the mansion."

"I don't need a fork, curry is meant to be eaten by hand. Indian-sama showed me that long ago. See you take two fingers and your thumb like this." China explained and leaned forward to try and shape Hughes hands into the proper hand eating position for curry. He always loved eating curry because he got to use his hands. Hughes listened to the boy and nodded.

"Ah well young man, be that as it may, you will get awfully messy. If you are going to eat with your hands, please, take this." He handed the boy a cloth, and put it on the boy's lap. Once that gave the man a piece of mind, he finished his meal, and stood up, wiping any grass from his pants. "Little one finish up...it is getting late." He had not meant to rush the boy, but nearly eight thirty at night, he should be giving the child a bath. "I will throw anything away that is needed."

"What?" China yelped and held his plate closer. "We can't just throw it away!" He couldn't believe Hughes would say that. Especially when people in his country had been doing so poorly up until now, it seemed just awful to think of throwing the food away. Hughes hearing the child shout, he was expecting this reaction.

"No, no little one, you have misunderstood. I was just saying, finish up your dinner, and then I will throw away your plate. I have finished mine. I don't want you to think I am being wasteful."

The butler walked back over to the boy and sat down next to the child. He was going over in his head what the next couple of days were going to consist of. He also needed to get started on the boy's outfits once they got back to the mansion, this was after the boy had been put to bed. Back at the mansion, England walked in the door, and holding the parcels, was met by Francine. He smiled at her.

"Fran, please set these packages on Hughes bed, and then I should rather like a cup of tea with honey and lemon. I will be working into the night in my study. And also please if you can, bring me a watercress sandwich and some biscuits."

"Yes my lord. Would you like me to alert you when Master China and Hughes arrive back home?" England looked up and shook his head, yawning slightly.

"That is not necessary. Unless Master Yao would like to say hello, or seeing as it is getting late, say goodnight to me, then its fine that I see the both of them in the morning. I know the boy needs a bath, and tuck in. I shall see about my tea then. Thank you Francine." He turned on his heel and walked down the hall. Back in town, Hughes looked down to the little nation, and China looked up at the wonderful man.

"Eh, oh...sorry _Aru_." China blushed and felt really silly. He hadn't meant to take it all wrong, but well he had been so poor for quite a while it just had bothered him to think of throwing any food away when he had been forced to watch the people in his country die of starvation. Quickly finishing up his plate he held it out to Hughes, who seemed very tired but Yao knew the butler hadn't had much sleep. Quietly he took Hughes hand and hugged his guardians leg. "We can go home now."

Patting the child on the head, he took the plate from the boy, and threw it away in the respectable bin. He then leaned down and took the boy into his arms.

"You are a very well behaved child Master China and I am pleased that you were able to finish your meal, and now we will journey home."

Embracing him, the butler walked from the clearing, and approached the path that lead to England's mansion. As the two walked, Hughes watched as the sun was gently setting. He hummed slightly and spoke again to the boy.

"Did you have a lovely time in the town? I am very excited to get back and start on your clothing. While I will not be done with the first outfit until tomorrow, I am anticipated a wonderful outcome."

"Yes I loved town, it was nice to go out with you!" He smiled and rested his head on Hughes shoulder and just enjoyed feeling of the butler carrying him and the wind brushing over his face and playing with the wisps of his black hair. Hughes smirked.

"Tonight I will run a bath, and then you will see the finished work in the morning." He walked hastily, and arrived back at the gate, opening it with his hand, he waltzed in, and closed it. Arriving at the front door, he was greeted by Francine.

"Good evening Master China, Hughes...very lovely to see you both." Sitting up he smiled and waved to the maid.

"Hi…hi. We made it back! You should have come too big sister!" China called deciding that if Hughes was the guardian than the maid was like his sister, she always did sisterly things.

"I am very glad you had a good time little one." She smiled. Hughes looked to Francine.

"Please prepare the boy's bath Francine, I am just going to take Master Yao to see about saying goodnight to Master Arthur."

"Yes of course Hughes." Said Francine. She curtsied and then waved to the little nation. Turning around she walked up the stairs to the main washroom. Hughes still holding the boy walked down the hall and approached his Master's study. Rapping lightly on the door, England answered. The butler walked in.

"Ah hello Hughes, Yao...good to see you both. Hughes I left the fabrics in your quarters, as you can see I am rather swamped with all sorts of work. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes thank you my Lord. Its been a long day, and I appreciate the fabric purchases. I will be giving Young Master a bath and then bed time."

"Well then, Yao, see you tomorrow and have a grand night Hughes."

"Yes my Lord." Said Hughes with a smile. "Come little one, a nice bath awaits you and a cozy bed."

"Eh…" China felt a little uncertain about something that he was struggling with in his mind and so paused to look at Hughes and then to England. "Can…can I ask you something England?" He said hesitantly taking a few steps away from Hughes. He knew of course that a bath was a good thing, and so that was not really his worry, no it was a different matter that only England could settle for him.

Hughes stood in a stance awaiting the child, but sensing he had questions, he waited. England hearing his name, he put his pen down and looked to the child with a side smile.

"Yes poppet? Whatever can I answer for you?" Looking over at the clock, he yawned a little. It was aggravating being an older nation. Within moments Francine came down the steps and popped her head in the door of Arthur's study. She leaned towards Hughes and whispered.

"Young Master's bath is ready. I will now leave to prepare Master Kirkland's evening tea."

"Yes, alright Francine, thank you." He turned back to the boy.

"Um can you make Hughes do things? Like no matter what? I mean, if you told him that he had to make me eat scones and wear English clothes, and he had to make you dessert for supper. Would he have to do it?" China asked tentatively playing nervously with his fingers as he asked his question.

England looked over at the child, as did Hughes. Thinking of what the child was getting at, he cleared his throat, and stood up. Walking to the front of his desk, he stood against it, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well...I mean...yes little one. Hughes is my butler, and well, working under my rule, he is here to obey my every command. But...please don't take it as I am simply ordering him around. The treatment in my mansion is not at all terrible." He sighed a little. Hughes stood watching. He was unsure of what the boy was getting at. Up until this point, he thought everything had been answered to the boy. He walked over to the child and knelt down, holding him by the shoulder. "Why ask this little Master? Are you unhappy?" Hughes just stared, not knowing what else to say.

"No, I'm very happy Aru. Its just…" China let his head tilt away a little and his eyes glance back over at Hughes before he spoke. "Can you order Hughes to go to bed and sleep?" He turned his full attention back to England. "He stayed up with me and faced the Boss Dragon, and then he fed me too and took me out. And he now wants to make me cloths but, he needs to sleep." He said clinching his fists and looking fervent.

England let his hands fall to his sides, and he looked to the butler. So dutiful, and quite wonderful. The nation tilted back his head, and started to laugh softly.

"Oh Yao...I thought this was something bad. Of course little one...yes, Hughes needs his rest. I am not completely incapable of doing things myself." He turned to face his most trusted man. "Hughes...this is a direct order...you are to excuse yourself now, and retreat to your quarters where a good long, and restful sleep awaits you till morning." He winked at the little nation, and watched as Hughes turned to his nation Master, and then back at the boy. He stood up, and was not sure what to say.

"But eh...my Lord...I have not given Master China a bath, and I have not prepared your tea, there is much to do and..."

"Enough Hughes...please, go and take the time to your advantage. For once, just have the night off." Nodding, the butler did not wish to argue. He leaned down to the boy, and brushed his hand against the child's cheek.

"Night little one, you listen to Mister Kirkland, take your bath, and I will see you in the morning." Hughes walked to the door and looked back trying to keep a stiff upper lip.

"Good night _Baba_." China said smiling and tilting his face like a happy cat before he bounded over and grabbed hold of Hughes legs and hugged him tight. "Thank you for everything." He whispered holding back a sniffle.

"Goodnight little one, have pleasant dreams." The butler leaned down, patting the boy on the head. He then walked out of the room towards his quarters. England stood, and smiling, spoke to the boy.

"Well now...shall I give you your bath? I think its ready, and then bedtime young man. Morning will be here before you know it." he held out a hand, walking to the child. "Come poppet, let's go."

"Eh.." He whined a little hoping maybe England would not be so strict as Hughes about bed and bath time. He knew that would be a gamble though with what he was going to ask. "But, I have work to do to. I'm still a country Aru!" He pouted folding his arms. He didn't want to go to bed, and wanted to stay up too. England looked down to the boy and then back to the clock, it wasn't that late, but still for a five year old, he shook his head.

"Hmmm...well, yes I do understand you have work to accomplish, can't let your rule befall even if you are small. So, if you want, why don't you sit at my desk, and work for a while, if you wish, or go to the library? But I will have to give you a bath." He gave the child a stern glance. Letting out a tiny sigh, China clapped his hands and nodded.

"Thank you Arthur, I can work here on the floor." He grinned and quickly skipped over to the desk pulling at the drawers in search of ink and paper. He normally worked at low tables and some times the floor depending on where he was, and he was more than excited to get to do work here with England and do things he was used to.

"That's fine and well Yao, but when I say its time for bath and bed, then please adhere to my command." England turned back and walked to his desk. Working for a little while, England rubbed at his eyes and decided on a cup of tea. He saw China working, and got up from his desk. "Little one, I am going to make myself a cup of tea down in the kitchen, if you want anything, tell me now, otherwise I will be off. When I get back however, its bath time."

"Eh, yes I want tea too." China said quickly looking up from his place on the floor where he had settled sitting cross-legged with ink and paper. In truth he had not done his work and had gotten distracted with the precise and careful art of doodling on his paper- some how in this body his mind liked to wonder more. However England speaking of, tea and a bath, well Yao only hoped that having tea could make more time before he would be forced into a bath and bed.

England had not seen what the boy was working on, as he was steadily in the process. He nodded to the boy, and walked out of the room and went down to the kitchen. He had passed by Hughes quarters, and the light in the room was shut, it meant that the tired butler was in deed sleeping. Smiling, he walked and approached the room. England decided on a milk tea, as it was soothing for night time and comfortable consumption. He made it with ease, and then proceeded to walk back to his study. Upon reaching it, he walked in and saw the child leaning in with his ink and paper, and to his surprise, he did not see work being done, but instead little doodles, and other little characters. Clearing his throat, and setting the tea down, he stood before the boy crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wang Yao...when you told me you had work to accomplish, I allowed you to go ahead and get work done. But to my understanding, this is not what I am seeing. Was this a little ploy at staying awake longer young man?" He raised an eyebrow at the small little boy sitting on the floor.

Squirming in his seat and not able to look England in the eyes, China bent the bristles of his brush as he tried to control his expressions and not look like the naughty guilty child that he was right now.

"Well, no not exactly. I had work, very important work but...but I couldn't do it!" He said abruptly hoping that would make it all fine, and would spare him from England's Wrath.

Walking over to the child, and bending down on one knee, he clasped his hands together, and sighed. This would be good.

"Alright then...what is your excuse? You know very well that Hughes wanted you to have a bath and then go to bed. Elaborate with me China, because I am not clear as to why you are wasting time, when little boys like you should be tucked into bed. Would you like me to wake Hughes up now? I can very well do that, but I can not deny that he won't be upset, and cross with you."

Looking up at the clock, it suddenly chimed ten o'clock, and he looked back to the nation. He was not about to dish out chastisement, at least not yet. He wanted to know what the child was up to first. Now he had to explain himself and this wasn't good. China had no explanation which meant he would need to dig one up very fast. At the mere mentioning of waking Hughes, China jumped in place and shook his head no fervently. It was the last thing he wanted.

"I well, you see.." He held up the doodled scroll. "This is my work!" He blushed hard and his dark eyes seemed to pulse with fear at his fib. "We uhh, the…these are plans for…uh. Um…re-designing the school systems in my home…he he- yes."

"I do not believe the gall of this...you knew very well what you were doing." He stood up and walked to the window looking outside. The moonlight shone in, and he put his head down. He could not believe the child's behavior, but Yao was only five, it was natural instinct. Walking back over to the boy, he took the scroll out of the child's hand, and then examined it. Nothing more than doodles, it was apparent that no plans were in effect. "Come...take my hand...we are going to present this to your guardian, and I will not be surprised if he doesn't give you a very well deserved bottom smacking."

"No No! No please England no!" China suddenly found hiccups full of tears spring to his eyes, making his chest ache so much that he reached up and gripped two tiny fistfuls of Arthur's trouser pant. "Please don't wake him. I wanted to let him sleep. Can you take care of this? I really meant to do my work, I did!" He was starting to blubber in despair now as he realized his grave mistake.

Seeing how frightened the little nation was and the tears filling up his eyes, England became compassionate. The last thing he wanted himself was to wake the butler.

"Oh...oh China...I don't want Hughes to be woken up any more than you. I believe he needs his rest just as much as anyone here. And honestly...it has been a long night. I will tell you this much, I am going to give you a bath, and then you are going to bed." He pulled the boy up into his arms, and walked out of his study, and approached the stairs. It was quiet and dark in the mansion. Delivering chastisement now would most likely fill the halls with unwanted howling, which England did not want. He arrived in the main washroom, and set the boy on his feet. "Come now...a bath time. No arguments."

Breathing hard, his little nose whistling a little from all the tears he had just shed China nodded and held on to England resting his head on the country's shoulder. He was glad that he wouldn't get spanked, and he had no idea crying like that would actually do any good. Something tells him he would have to remember and try it again some time to get out of trouble.

"_Shi_, Mr. Arthur!" China nodded softly very subdued from the strong lecture and quietly obeyed England.

"Very good then." The nation removed the child's night shirt, and then turned to the bathtub, and stuck his hand in.

Because the child had prolonged the bath, the water was slightly tepid. Shaking off the access water, he turned on the facet, drained the warmish water, and then filled it back up slightly more with a nicer hot temperature. Not too hot, but better than it was before. Once that was accomplished, he lifted the boy up, and placed him into the water. Not saying anything, England put some soap into the child's hair, and untied the boy's pony tail, letting the hair fall down. He worked up a lather, and once this was done, he rinsed the hair. The bath was done, and he reached in, getting the child out of the water.

"Alright nipper. Let's get you in a towel...there...and now we will get you to bed." He lifted the boy into his arms, and walked to the bedroom. Getting a new night shirt on, he then placed the child in bed. Tucking him in, he sat at the edge.

Through the process of bathing China did his best to be good and just be quiet. He didn't want to say or do anything that would force Arthur to punish him or worse wake Hughes. The water was alright, and though he wanted to play with the soap bubbles, England was just not giving him much time for it. With in no time He was dried, dressed, and put into the bed.

"Its time to close your eyes...sweet dreams."

"_Wan an and zuo ge mei meng_."China called softly from the covers where he was now nestled and beginning to feel a little sleepy under them. Pausing he then asked. "You won't tell Hughes will you?"

England was about to stand up when the child said something in his native tongue. He smiled, not really sure what he was saying, but it was most likely calm, as that was the way the child seemed. Getting up, he walked from the bed, and hearing the child's last question, he hesitated. As much as he wanted to keep this information between the two, Hughes had made it clear that the boy was to go to bed. He turned back looking at the little nation in the big bed.

"Goodnight Yao...nothing more will be said." He turned down the lights, and exited the room to finish some last minute things, and then he would be off to bed himself.

Closing his eyes Yao whined softly to himself and pet his sheets to calm his mind. He knew England would tell, why wouldn't he, after all they were both bigger than him, and well England had known Hughes longer.

"That's it!" China tried to whisper. "I will just tell Hughes before Arthur does, then maybe Hughes wont' be so mad at me." China smiled and decided he would have to wake up before England.

England worked down in his study for a little while longer until his eyes grew heavier and he could not stop yawning. Setting down his pen, he pushed himself away from the desk and turned down the lights exiting the room. He walked to his room, arrived and closed the door. Morning arrived to Hughes waking up very early, as the man was always up between five and five thirty. He had had a restful sleep going to bed early, so he started by a bath and changing into his butler's outfit. Feeling cheery, he walked over to the fabric and started on one of the little nations outfit. He would make a navy kimono top, and silky yellow bottoms. The navy top was adorned with little star characters on them, matching the pants wonderfully. Not taking him long, because the man was a genius, he set it aside to begging working on another. England meanwhile slept and hearing the rooster crow beyond the hills made him open one eye.

"Bloody hell, morning already." He arose out of bed and started to get ready for the day.

The idea of getting up early, made it hard for Yao to actually sleep soundly. Instead he kept waking every so many hours to check and see if it was morning and if the sun had risen. The bad thing of that made it so that China finally became to tired to actually wake up once morning did start to come and so he would sleep well past seven and eight in the morning before he slowly started to awaken.

Looking at the clock, England saw that it was six thirty. He dressed himself and walked down the steps. Arriving in the dining room, he seated himself and rang the servant bells. Hughes was still in his room, and heard them nodding as he closed the door, and walked out. He walked to the kitchen and prepared the morning tea, and China's green tea. He also displayed on a silver platter scones, and assorted muffins, alongside some eggs, and porridge. Balancing everything on the tray he arrived out in the dining room, but was confused to see just England. Setting it down on the serving table, he poured England's tea, and placed it in front of his Master.

"Er, good morning my Lord...um where is Master Yao?" England nodded to Hughes, and took his tea. He did not say anything before his first sip, and then set the tea cup down.

"Hughes...I suggest you had best go to his quarters and see for yourself. Little chap must have been tired." England did not make eye contact, but stayed sipping his tea.

"Alright then...I shall go see about where the little Master is." Hughes excused himself and walked up the stairs, and arrived to Yao's door. Knocking he waited until there was an answer.

"Oh NO!" China yelped startled some by the knocking as he jumped up from his bed and instantly realized that it was much too late to beat England up and so ran to his door and slammed his tiny body against it to keep Hughes form coming in just yet. "Hughes! Did Arthur tell you?" He screeched holding back from letting out any unsavory words from his home land.

The door opened with such vigor, that Hughes had to stand back before he was plowed. The nervous little face of China caused him to get down on one knee and try to calm the child down. Looking at his pocket watch it was after seven forty five, as he had taken his time cooking and such. It was a little late for the boy to had woken up, he would have though China would be right with England.

"Little one, tell me whatever is the matter and..." He held the boy close, running a hand on his little head, and noticing that the hair was slightly damp, and the child still had sleep in his eyes. He held the child firmly. "Master...England did not tell me anything, other than me coming to see why you were not awake. Are you alright?"

"I…I did bad things last night!" China suddenly let out a sob of painful remorse and hid himself in Hughes vest front. "I didn't mean to, and I was going to get up early and tell you before England! I just got distracted!" He tried to explain and then looked up with great concern in his eyes as he held to Hughes jacket lapels. "_Bàba_ you won't spank me will you?"

Hughes held the child in his arms, and tried to absorb everything the child had just confessed. On one hand, the child was releasing information which surprised the butler very much, and the other hand, he was confessing some truth...slight truth. His grip slightly tightening on the child, but not hurting him, Hughes sighed.

"Are you telling me that when I went to my quarters last night that you proceeded to misbehave for Master England? Poppet...that is not like you, at least not anymore. Why would you do something like that?" As he started to speak a little more, England arrived at the door, and looked in.

"Ah, there he is, so little one...I assumed you told Hughes the truth about you going to bed after ten, after you had did those scribbles?" He looked at the child, and then over to his butler. Hughes looked back to England with a glare, this made England gasp. "Oh...oh no China...I..." This made Hughes turn back to China.

"Is this true? It must be true...look at the tired in your eyes, and your slightly damp hair...oh Master China...this is unacceptable." The butler held the boy, and rolled back his sleeves.

China gasped feeling suddenly very vulnerable and started to squirm and try to get out of Hughes arms.

"I-I was going to do my work! I was, and then I got distracted! I went to bed, but I was going to wake up early and tell you. Then I fell asleep! Please don't spank me!"

Yao shouted loudly in a panic trying all the hard to push the butler away from himself. Hughes just shook his head at this. He held Yao firmly. Looking over to England, he just frowned.

"Master England, with all due respect...ten at night? Honestly that is no time for a little one to go to bed. What you should have done was firmly tell him work was to be ceased, and give him a bath, and then bed. It appears my restful sleep was not so restful."

He pulled the boy closely, and bent one knee. Speaking softly to the little nation, he had a sternness in his voice, but kept calm.

"Master Yao...you know better...work or no work, I alerted you in the village that we were going home, and that you were to be bathed and put to bed. No ifs, ands, or buts. Seeing as I went to bed before your bath, Master England was to be obeyed, and he wasn't. But then he did not enforce the rule. What upsets me the most is that you were going to go out of your way to alert me on something that you knew was wrong, expecting not to be punished. In my eyes, that is extremely sneaky and very naughty."

By now his heart rate was high and China already felt tears in his eyes spilling down his cheeks as Hughes spoke to him. Being sneaky didn't seem like such a bad thing until now. Now as he was placed over Hughes's knee and his bottom up turned and trembling, his little legs dangling and all places inside him squirming and twitching with panic of what was to come. Hughes just shook his head.

"I am sorry little poppet...you have given me no other choice." Hughes pulled up the nightshirt, exposing a very small, and pale little backside. Raising his palm in the air, while holding the child steady. He hesitated, but then his hand came down smartly on the boy's bottom.

The first swat came after the soft words of apology and Yao couldn't help but burst out in a high pitch cry as he kicked his legs out and dug his fingers into the butlers leg.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _Bao qian_!" China started screaming louder and louder.

Hearing the child's cries broke the man's heart, but he was not going to relent. His hand came down a second time. The child's hands gripped his pants, and he just continued not saying a word. He let his hand hit the boy's little bottom, and looked up at England with a disapproving glance. England just backed away and kept his head down. The spanking applied was made as effective as Hughes had normally been given out, the last time the child had acted out. He gave China three more extremely hard swats, and then set the boy on his feet, having his night shirt trail back down. It was so terrible and stingy, China rubbed and rubbed at his nose and eyes once he was on his feet, he didn't even want to touch his bottom it burned so bad and the tears he was shedding didn't seem to want to stop. Standing up, Hughes turned to Arthur.

"Master England...if you would please give me and the young Master a word and moment alone." The man stood looking at his Master. England nodded his head.

"Yes...yes of course Hughes. I will be downstairs...um...yes..." England turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Hughes turned back to the boy, and walked over to the bed, while sniffles were heard. He sat down, and leaned forward, holding out his arms.

"Come here poppet..."

"I'm China." He sniffled and grumped still upset at having to be spanked but he came over to Hughes anyway stumbling as he had his arm covering his eyes to try and stop the tears.


End file.
